Between Two Souls
by Chatow
Summary: [AU Clexa] Clarke vit paisiblement à Arkadia où elle a tout pour elle : beauté et succès dans tous les domaines. Pourtant sa parfaite vie va se voir secouer par l'arrivée d'une bande de jeune particulièrement mystérieuse, surtout leur chef. Ceci est l'histoire de deux personnes venant de mondes complètement différents que la vie mit par hasard sur le même chemin
1. Chapter 1 - Nouvelles têtes

Résumé : Clarke vit paisiblement à Arkadia, elle a tout pour elle : beauté et succès dans tous les domaines. Pourtant sa parfaite vie va se voir secouer par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme mystérieuse au regard émeraude et sa bande. Ceci est l'histoire de deux personnes complètement différentes que la vie mit par hasard sur le même chemin, reliant ainsi deux mondes opposés.

 **Between Two Souls**

Bonjour à tous, mon résumé n'étant pas terrible, je remercie votre curiosité de vous avoir poussé à venir tenter de découvrir ma première fan-fiction qui traite de la série The 100 bien que contemporaine. Ainsi la quasi totalité des personnages sont des copies de la sa série et ne m'appartiennent pas, comme les noms des lieux.

Je vous demande un peu d'indulgence quant à mon premier écris et j'attends avec impatience vos conseils et retours, quels qu'ils soient.

Infos pratiques : par facilité, les échanges en Trigedasleng (qui sera bien présente dans cette histoire, je vous laisse découvrir plus tard comment j'explique sa présence) seront rédigés en italique directement traduits.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et bonne découverte. Merci à ma sœur pour la relecture.

Cha'

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Nouvel tête**

Clarke Griffin est une jeune fille de 17 ans, aux yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux blonds et ondulés. Elle a tout pour elle : beauté, popularité réussite scolaire, talent pour le dessin. Sportive, elle est capitaine du réputé club de volley-ball d'Arkadia, les SkyKru. En couple avec une des stars de l'équipe de Basket, Finn Collins, filant le parfait amour depuis maintenant 3 ans, elle est au centre de l'attention des jeunes et cela ne la dérange pas outre mesure, fille du maire, elle a l'habitude d'avoir les projecteurs sur elle.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

La jeune fille sourit à son reflet et réajuste ses cheveux avant de descendre dans le salon pour attendre sa mère afin de se rendre au match d'ouverture de la saison de basket pour ravir le titre national. Clarke ne manquerait pour rien au monde l'un des matchs les plus importants de son copain qui joue également pour se faire repérer par des recruteurs. Abigail Griffin, en tant que maire, se doit d'assister à ce match mais elle est au téléphone. S'asseyant sur le canapé, Clarke regarde sa mère avec attention. C'est une jolie femme d'une quarantaine d'années, possédant de longs cheveux blonds, sa fille lui ressemble. Avant d'être élue maire, Abby travaillait comme chirurgien à l'Hôpital d'Arkadia. La blonde finit par prêter oreille à la conversation téléphonique :

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens absolument à ce que je passe au commissariat, Marcus.

Elle est donc en ligne avec Marcus Kane, le chef de la police.

\- Bon d'accord, finit-elle par céder après un court laps de temps, j'arrive avec Clarke.

Elle raccroche et sourit à sa fille qui lui lance un regard interrogateur.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut, mais réglons ça vite avant d'être en retard.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

Une fois au poste, un policier les accueille et les emmène à la salle d'interrogatoire. Derrière la vitre tintée, elles voient Kane en pleine discussion avec un jeune homme qui ne semble pas prêter attention à ce que le policier lui raconte. C'est un grand garçon musclé aux yeux sombres et chauve. Il porte un treillis couleur neige et un débardeur noir laissant paraître de nombreux tatouages tribaux sur sa peau mate sur les bras, jambes et même sous l'œil gauche. Marcus soupire et se lève avant de sortir de la salle, il passe une main sur ses yeux avant de regarder Abby et sa fille. C'est un homme de taille moyenne, à la carrure sportive, il a des cheveux et une barbe poivre-sel. Il sert la main de la mère de Clarke.

\- Merci d'être venue, Abigail.

\- C'est pour lui que tu m'as demandé de venir ?

Il hoche la tête avant de soupirer en se passant la main devant les yeux.

\- On l'a surprit en train de dégrader un mur dans le quartier sud.

\- Ils ne sont pas déjà tous tagués », remarque Clarke en haussant un sourcil, amusée.

\- Il recouvrait de peinture blanche un tag, sûrement pour repeindre par dessus. Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez porter plainte.

\- Que savez-vous de lui ? demande Abby en plissant les yeux.

\- Rien, il refuse de nous parler et sa carte d'identité est clairement fausse.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Demande Clarke, curieuse.

\- Aucun parent censé n'appellerais son fils Lincoln en ayant comme nom de famille Président.

Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant le trait d'humour du garçon.

\- Il n'avait pas de téléphone ?

\- Si mais il n'y a aucun message ou numéro là dedans.

Il lui tend le téléphone, un magnifique modèle dernier cris qu'elle déverrouille sans difficulté, puisque le jeune homme n'a pas pris le temps de le bloquer avec un mot de passe. Il est magnifique, étonnant qu'il ne se serve pas de se bijou de technologie. Une idée lui vient alors et rapidement elle pianote sur l'écran et trouve le dossier des photos. Elle sourit quand elle découvre ce qu'i l'intérieur.

\- Man', me laisserais-tu gérer ça ?

\- tu as une idée ?

\- Mmhh, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir carte blanche.

\- Dans la limite de la loi, dit Marcus en la regardant entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

Elle s'assoit face au jeune homme et lui sourit, celui-ci lève un regard froid vers elle.

\- Salut, moi c'est Clarke.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être avec ton petit copain, plutôt qu'ici ?

Sa voix grave surprend la jeune fille qui garde son sourire malgré le ton hargneux de l'inconnu. Elle sait quelle image elle renvoie et ce n'est pas entièrement faux, alors pourquoi le nier ?

\- Je le retrouve à son match de basket, une fois ton affaire réglée. Lincoln, c'est ça ? J'ai une proposition qui devrait t'intéresser à te faire.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu m'as bien regardé, mais je n'ai absolument rien à offrir. De plus, je n'ai absolument rien fait de mal, j'ai juste recouvert une immondice.

\- Tu as vu dans quel état sont les murs de la ville, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Difficile de ne pas remarquer les horreurs qui les tapissent, grimace-t-il.

\- Tu as bien une chose à offrir. Ne vois-tu pas où je veux en venir ?

Lincoln se redresse et plonge ses yeux noirs dans ceux océans de Clarke. Il sourit, réellement amusé par ce qu'il se passe.

\- Plutôt que de me sanctionner pour ce que j'ai fait, tu me proposes de recommencer ?

\- Plutôt de terminer ce que tu as commencé. J'ai vu les photos dans ton téléphone, tu es vraiment doué avec les bombes de peinture.

\- Tu peux vraiment me faire cette proposition ? Cela ne va pas gêner les fonctionnaires ? Puis je n'avais pas prévu de rester ici.

\- Je t'offre une chance de montrer de quoi tu es capable et de te faire pardonner. A toi de la saisir ou non.

Il ferme les yeux et semble réfléchir. Lorsqu'il les ouvre, son regard semble dénué de sentiments, il répond d'une voix monocorde :

\- Il y a longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas tendu la main.

Le commissaire entre dans la pièce, un duel de regard se joue entre les deux hommes.

\- La maire est d'accord pour faire un essai, mais je te préviens mon gars, je t'ai à l'œil. Tu ne m'inspires pas confiance.

\- Je ne suis pas votre gars, répond-t-il sèchement. Et je n'ai confiance en personne. Avant de vous donner une réponse, je dois passer un coup de fil, cette décision ne me concerne pas uniquement.

Il se lève imité par Julie et sort, suivi de près par Kane. Le jeune homme tombe nez à nez avec la maire.

\- Si vous allez redécorer un des murs de ma ville, autant vous montrer ce qu'elle a de plus beau à offrir. Accompagnez-nous au match de basket.

\- Comme je l'expliquais à votre fille, ça ne dépend pas uniquement de moi.

Il attrape son téléphone et compose rapidement un numéro avant de s'éloigner pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Clarke attrape son sac à dos alors que sa mère lui prend le bras.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Certaine, je m'y connais en art et il est sacrément doué.

\- Tu sais que nos concitoyens ne vont pas apprécier.

Elle hausse les épaules quand elle entend du bruit. Elle se retourne et voit une brunette débouler. Elle a une peau olivâtre, des yeux noisettes verdâtres, et de longs cheveux châtains, une constitution tonique.

\- Dieu merci, Clarke, soupire-t-elle d'aise. c'est bien la voiture de ta mère que j'ai reconnue devant !

\- Octavia ? Tu es vraiment à la bourre pour le match, ton frère ne te le pardonnera pas…

\- Ca va, je me suis couchée tard, grommelle-t-elle. Mais comme vous allez m'emmener, il n'y aura pas d'incident diplomatique avec Bel.

Clarke sourit à sa meilleure amie. Elles se connaissent depuis des années et sont inséparables bien que fondamentalement différentes.

\- Ok mais je dois te prévenir…

Le jeune homme revient à cet instant.

\- C'est bon, mes amis me retrouvent là-bas, dit Lincoln en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche de veste. Ils veulent voir avec toi les termes exacts de ce que tu me proposes.

Il se tait et observe intensément Octavia qui en fait de même. Quelque chose se passe entre ces deux là, quelque chose qui fait frisonner Clarke qui décide d'intervenir.

\- Allons-y, avant d'être en retard.

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous aura plus, je vous dis à bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2 - Match

Bonjour à tous, avant tout j'aimerai vous remercier pour l'accueil fait à ma première fanfiction. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir quant à l'évolution de l'histoire mais je vais tâcher d'être aussi originale que possible.

Ce chapitre est très descriptif et ce n'est ni ma force ni le plus passionnant, mais je suis obligée de passer par là pour ne pas vous perdre. Il est plus long que le précédent car je voulais m'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute pour passer à quelque chose de plus intéressant.

Vous allez aussi découvrir un changement majeur que j'ai fait par rapport à la série avec un des personnages. Je suis curieuse de voir vos réactions.

Je voulais aussi vous demandez si vous préfériez avoir des chapitres assez courts (comme le premier chapitre) deux fois par semaine ou un plus long une fois par semaine ainsi qu'un petit « teaser » de la suite en fin de chapitre.

Je répondrai aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Cha'

Ps : Merci à ma sœur pour la correction. Et bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Match**

Ils arrivent au stade après un voyage en voiture de 10 minutes dans un silence de mort. Clarke n'a jamais été aussi heureuse d'affronter les journalistes et Lincoln est étonné de voir la télévision couvrir cet événement, même s'il ne s'agit que de la chaîne locale. Il suit la maire, sa fille et la jolie brune en traînant un peu les pieds, sous le regard persistant des citoyens. Quand ils passent devant la presse, la journaliste leur saute dessus.

\- Madame la maire ! Avez-vous un pronostic pour ce premier match ?

\- Notre équipe de basket va donner le meilleur d'elle-même comme à son habitude, répond simplement Abby en gratifiant la journaliste d'un sourire avant de s'éloigner.

La journaliste semble légèrement frustrée mais se rabat rapidement sur les deux amies avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Mademoiselle Blake, parlez-moi de Bellamy. De grands espoirs reposent sur les épaules du capitaine des Arks pour cette saison, la pression n'est pas trop forte ?

\- Mon frère est un meneur d'homme, sourit la brune, il sera à la hauteur. Puis il est très bien entouré.

\- C'est vrai que Finn est en pleine forme, ajoute la femme en se tournant vers Clarke avec un sourire suggestif.

\- C'est le cas de l'intégralité de l'équipe, riposte la blonde.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit elle en posant alors un regard plein d'intérêt sur Lincoln qui lui sourit. Qui est-ce ?

\- Personne qui ne mérite votre attention, dit-il sans se défaire de son sourire.

\- Charmeur, dit-elle en riant.

\- Lincoln est un ami, répond-t-elle un peu trop vite. On lui fait visiter la ville.

\- Alors dîtes moi jeune homme, que pensez-vous d'Arkadia ?

\- Je ne crois pas que vous voulez vraiment avoir mon avis.

Il n'a pas quitté son sourire mais les filles ne sont pas dupes, si la journaliste ne semble pas le remarquer, elles voient bien qu'il est faux. Elle rit en lui touchant le bras, pensant sûrement que c'est un trait d'humour de la part du jeune homme. Clarke salue la journaliste et entraîne le garçon vers le stade, suivie de près par la brune.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

Alors qu'ils s'installent à des places de choix, Lincoln fouille dans son sac et en sort un calepin et un crayon, il l'ouvre sur une page blanche et se met à dessiner.

\- Que reproches-tu à Arkadia ? demande Clarke.

\- Je ne suis pas doué pour m'exprimer, répond l'homme sans lever les yeux de son carnet. Je suis quelqu'un de franc et je manque de ce qu'on qualifierait de convenance. Les mots ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort, mes trucs à moi c'est le dessin et la boxe.

\- Pour un boxeur qui se dit mauvais orateur, je trouve que tu t'exprimes plutôt bien, rétorque Octavia.

Il rit et fixe la jolie brune dans les yeux.

\- C'est vrai. Je trouve juste que votre ville est comme toutes les autres : un concentré de faux semblants. Écoutez, je ne suis comme vous, je n'ai vécu que dans des endroits qui n'avaient rien d'enviable, j'ai connu les regards haineux et la violence toute ma vie. Et je retrouve tout ça ici.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule raison, mais ça en fait partie. On n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de laisser les autres nous aider.

\- Mais tu laisses Clarke le faire.

\- Et j'ignore pourquoi. Je ne suis pas du genre à donner ma confiance facilement.

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne suis pas du genre à faire confiance aux gens de ton genre, rétorque Clarke.

Il sourit et range son crayon alors que son téléphone vibre, il le sort et regarde l'écran avant de se lever et de poser son carnet sur le siège.

\- Je crois que je vous apprécie, vous êtes honnêtes, c'est rare de nos jours. Je vais retrouver mes amis, on se voit après.

Alors qu'il s'éloigne, Octavia attrape son cahier et l'ouvre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'offusque la blonde.

\- J'apprends à connaître un beau et mystérieux garçon, répond son amie en haussant les épaules avant de baisser les yeux sur l'esquisse.

En quelques coups de crayons rapides, le jeune homme a dessiné le terrain de basket ainsi que les gradins. Bien que le dessin ne soit pas détaillé, il montre le talent de Lincoln. Elle tourne les pages et découvre de nombreux paysages, si son style est différent de celui de Clarke, il est tout aussi talentueux. Elle tourne les pages avant de découvrir le dessin d'une jeune femme représentée dos nue avec un tatouage le long de la colonne vertébrale. Ses cheveux ondulés sont poussés sur le coté, cachant son visage. La brune soupire.

\- Et il est déjà pris…

 **oOoooOoooOo**

Elles continuent de regarder les dessins jusqu'à ce qu'un murmure ne les tire de leur contemplation. Les citoyens chuchotent en regardant Lincoln et les personnes qui doivent être ses amis entrer dans le stade.

La jeune femme en tête, âgée d'une vingtaine d'année, est fine et musclée avec un front haut, des lèvres charnues, une peau bronzée et des cheveux châtains maintenus en hauteur par plusieurs tresses. Comme Lincoln, elle porte un baggy noir et une veste en cuir. Sur son cou, on aperçoit le début d'un tatouage sombre, elle a un regard émeraude perçant qui couvent avec attention l'intégralité du stade.

Juste derrière elle se trouve une femme plus âgée, proche de la trentaine, aux cheveux de cuivre et aux yeux chocolats légèrement bridés entourés d'ombre à paupière, toute de cuir vêtue et aussi athlétique que son amie. Elle scrute avec dégoût le public.

Un grand barbu, qui doit avoir le même âge, avec des cheveux sombres, longs, tressés pose sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde et lui chuchote quelque chose, elle se détend immédiatement en souriant. Il a des yeux bleus, habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt blanc, on voit des tatouages tribaux bleus sur ses bras et son visage.

A ses côtés , un homme encore plus imposant marche, habillé lui aussi en baggy kaki et a une veste marron. Il a lui aussi des cheveux noirs très longs, tressés, noirs avec une barbe longue assortie. Ses yeux sont foncés et sa peau est bronzée. Il a lui aussi des tatouages autour du visage.

Enfin à côté de Lincoln, une brune sautille, elle est mince, plus jeune que ses camarades et a des cicatrices sur son visage.

Les six arrivants sont intimidants et les Arkadiens n'ont pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de personne dans leur ville.

Lincoln leur dit quelque chose et tous tournent la tête pour observer les deux jeunes femmes. Sans expression, les yeux émeraudes accrochent le regard azur de Clarke qui frisonne. Le chauve se dirige d'un pas rapide vers elle alors que ses amis vont s'installer dans le gradin d'en face, tout en haut, sous le regard insistant des citoyens. Lincoln sourit à octavia qui tient toujours son calepin. Elle rougit et lui tend.

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher, répond le garçon en récupérant son cahier.

\- Même pas les dessins de ta copine nue ? demande Clarke alors qu'Octavia lui donne un léger coup.

\- De ma.. ? Oh tu parles de Lexa? C'était pour voir ce que donnerait son tatouage.

\- Vous feriez un beau couple, souffle Octavia.

A leur grand étonnement, Lincoln semble amusé par le comportement de la brune. Il commence s'éloigner avant de se retourner et d'ajouter :

\- Lexa est ma sœur, en ponctuant le tout d'un clin d'œil avant de se mettre en chemin pour retrouver ses amis.

Octavia rougit, se ratatine sur elle-même alors que Clarke explose de rire.

\- Oh moins tu es fixée !

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Une belle femme athlétique et brune aux cheveux lisses et noirs s'assoit a coté d'elle, elle a la peau mate. Elle a le visage ovale et des yeux marrons foncés. Elle est vêtue d'un débardeur gris foncé combiné avec une veste en jean et des bottes ainsi qu'une veste rouge.

\- Hey Raven, s'enthousiasme Clarke.

\- Manquait plus que ça, grommelle Octavia. Quand est-ce que tu te débarrasses de cette veste ?

\- Oh, mais quel accueil ! Pourquoi Pocahontas est-elle grognon ?

Clarke prend un malin plaisir à expliquer la situation à la nouvelle venue sous les grognements d'Octavia.

\- Voilà les joueurs ! s'exclame-t-elle, jamais elle n'a été aussi heureuse de voir son frère et ses amis entrer sur le terrain.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

Les joueurs entrent sur le terrain sous les acclamations du public, l'équipe à domicile est en orange et blanc et s'appelle les Arks alors que leurs adversaires sont en noir. Les cinq joueurs vedettes se placent sur les terrains et commencent à s'échauffer.

Bellamy, le frère d'Octavia et capitaine de l'équipe trottine le long des lignes. Il a d'épais cheveux bruns, des yeux foncés et une peau claire. Il possède de très légères taches de rousseur, c'est un bel homme.

Finn Collins, le petit ami de Clarke, s'entraîne au shoot, c'est un garçon bien battit. Il a des cheveux bruns plutôt longs, attachés en queue de cheval pour l'occasion, des yeux marrons foncés, contrastant avec la couleur claire de sa peau.

John Murphy est le membre de l'équipe le plus atypique de l'équipe. Plutôt mince avec des yeux bleu foncé et des cheveux châtains qui descendent juste au-dessus des oreilles, il a un nez assez imposant

Nathan Miller a les cheveux rasés et des yeux marrons, il a un physique banal contrairement au garçon avec qui il échange des passes. Wells Jaha, fils prodigue du directeur du lycée, a des yeux sombres, des cheveux courts et noirs avec une carrure athlétique.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

Sur les gradins, en face des filles, Lincoln crayonne des esquisses des jeunes hommes entrain de s'entraîner alors que ses amis observent les équipes.

\- C'est moi ou il n'y a que des fils à papa côté domicile ? remarque la brune aux cicatrices.

\- Vu les regards pleins de tendresse qu'on a écopé en entrant, ça ne devrait pas vraiment t'étonner, Ontari., remarque la femme aux cheveux cuivrés.

\- Je sais, Anya, mais quand même… Qu'en penses-tu, Lex' ?

Comme la réponse ne vient pas, ils se tournent vers la brune aux yeux verts qui fixe droit devant elle, son regard figé sur la blonde qui, tout comme son frère, dessine.

\- Link, répète moi ce que Blondie t'a dit.

\- Elle s'appelle Clarke, répond le garçon sans lever les yeux de son cahier.

\- Qu'importe.

\- En gros, pour éviter des poursuites pour le tag, elle me propose d'en faire un pour promouvoir la ville. Je pensais le faire en rapport avec le basket, vu l'engouement de la population.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, grogne le grand brun.

\- Moi non plus, Gustus. Cette ville ne me plaît pas vraiment, mais c'est ça où Lincoln finit en taule et ça écourtera nos vacances.

\- Fin de vacances que j'aurais préféré ne pas passer ici, grogne Gustus.

\- Rien de bon va nous arriver, soupire le barbu au tatouage bleu.

\- Tu es censé être l'optimiste du groupe, Nyko… remarque Ontari.

\- On ne restera que le temps nécessaire, dit fermement Lexa, coupant court à toute discussion. En attendant, pas de vague.

Gustus grimace et porte son attention sur le match, l'arbitre ayant sifflé l'entre-deux. Personne ne le dit mais tous le pensent : où qu'ils aillent, il y a toujours des vagues.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, en attendant vos réponses pour la publication je vous dis à Samedi.

Kim : Merci pour ta review qui est ma première. J'étais assez sceptique à l'idée de poster un de mes écrits mais ton petit message m'encourage et je vais donc tâcher de faire en sorte que ça continue à te plaire. Et Lexa est plus qu'une amie pour Lincoln ;)

Guest : merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster un petit encouragement, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas trop.


	3. Chapter 3 - Rencontres

Bonjour à tous, je commence par annoncer que j'ai changé la mise en page des premiers chapitres afin de les rendre plus lisibles, j'espère que ça conviendra.

Et c'est partit pour le chapitre 3 à partir duquel ça va commencer à bouger un peu puisque les différents protagonistes vont se rencontrer et surtout le contexte est maintenant mis en place.

Il est de longueur plus proche du premier que du second, je resterais sur ça pour pouvoir poster deux fois par semaine.

Bonne lecture.

Cha'

Infos pratiques : Je vous rappelle que les phrases en italique sont celles en Trigedasleng. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Rencontres**

Le match est serré et physique, à la fin du second quart temps l'écart est de 8 points en faveur des visiteurs. Clarke profite de la mi-temps pour aller encourager son petit ami.

\- Hey, Finn, je suis…

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Clarke, j'ai besoin de me concentrer.

Elle sert les dents et s'éloigne sans un mot. Ce n'est pas la première fois que le garçon insinue qu'elle n'est qu'une distraction mais elle met ça sur le coup du stress. Elle décide d'aller prendre l'air sur le toit, où elle sera au calme. Quand elle pousse la porte, elle voit une jeune femme assise les pieds dans le vide et soupire. Pour la tranquillité on repassera. Le bruit de la porte fait retourner l'inconnue et des yeux perçants accrochent le regard azur de Clarke. Elle reconnaît la sœur de Lincoln mais n'arrive plus à se rappeler son prénom. La brune hoche la tête en guise de salut et porte une cigarette à ses lèvres avant de retourner à la contemplation du paysage. Du haut du stade, la vue est magnifique avec la forêt juxtaposant la mer agitée.

\- Excusez moi de vous déranger, dit timidement Clarke.

La jeune femme l'impressionne énormément, elle a une présence étouffante. Celle-ci reporte de nouveau son attention sur la blonde qui s'est assise plus loin.

\- Laisse tomber le vouvoiement, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus âgée que toi. Puis tu as aidé mon frère, je dois te remercier.

Son ton est dénué d'émotion et la blonde fronce les sourcils : est-elle sincère dans ces remerciements ? C'est une femme magnifique, son corps athlétique et ses yeux émeraude la rende… Clarke rougit en réalisant les pensées qu'elle a alors que la brune esquisse un sourire. Celle-ci a l'habitude de faire de l'effet, elle joue souvent avec ça, mais la blonde est loin d'avoir quoi que se soit à lui envier. Clarke se ressaisit rapidement et sourit à la jeune femme.

\- Je suis Lexa, la sœur de Lincoln.

\- Clarke.

\- Oui, j'avais deviné.

Lexa l'observe en silence, son regard perçant met mal à l'aise la blonde qui sursaute quand Lexa lui tend sa cigarette qui s'avère ne pas en être une.

\- Je ne fume pas.

\- C'est bien dommage, dit-elle en remettant le joint à ses lèvres, cela rendrait peut-être ton supplice plus agréable.

\- Comment ça ? Demande Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai bien vu comme tu t'ennuyais, sourit la jolie brune avec un clin d'œil. Je suis d'accord, le basket n'est pas vraiment un sport intéressant.

\- Mais pas du tout, s'offusque Clarke.

\- A d'autre, ricane Lexa, sinon tu ne passerais pas ton temps à crayonner dans ton calepin. On dirait Lincoln quand il s'ennuie. Pour rester polie.

Clarke est mal à l'aise, ignorant si c'est le fait d'avoir été percée à jour ou d'être observer par la mystérieuse jeune femme qui la dérangeait le plus. Elle s'apprête à répondre quand un coup de sifflet retentit.

\- Tu devrais y aller, il serait dommage de rater la suite de ce match palpitant.

Comme Lexa semble se perdre de nouveau dans ses pensées, Clarke quitte le toit sans un mot. Elle sent toujours le regard perçant et captivant de la brune sur elle. Elle secoue la tête et presse le pas pour ne pas rater la suite du match.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

Finalement les Arks réussissent à arracher la victoire de justesse grâce à un magnifique jeu d'équipe qui vient à bout de la défense adverse. A peine l'arbitre siffle-t-il la fin du match que Finn saute dans les gradins pour attraper sa copine dans les bras et l'embrasser devant les applaudissements du publique. Clarke se détend à ce contact, oubliant la rudesse du jeune homme plus tôt. Elle le laisse aller au vestiaire et sort du stade en compagnie de ses deux amies.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elles repèrent rapidement Lincoln et ses amis, le garçon les invite à les rejoindre d'un geste de la main. Seul Lincoln et la brune aux cicatrices arborent un sourire, elles approchent avec appréhension.

\- Beau match, sourit le brun. Le grand brun, c'est ton frère n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'est adressé à Octavia qui semble surprise par son esprit de déduction. Clarke se demande si ce n'est pas un trait de famille, ayant été confronté plus tôt à celui de sa sœur.

\- Oui, mon grand frère. Il s'appelle Bellamy.

\- Il est plutôt beau garçon, dit Ontari songeuse.

\- Il est déjà pris, dit Raven avec un sourire crispé.

\- Il est trop vieux pour moi de toute manière. Puis je préfère celui avec le grand nez.

\- Murphy ? s'étonne la latino. Je suppose qu'il en faut pour tout les goûts.

\- Tu as du répondant, s'enthousiasme la jeune fille, tu me plais ! Je suis Ontari.

\- Raven et voici Octavia et Clarke, mes deux meilleures amies.

Elle se serrent la main en souriant alors que tout le monde se détend un peu, exceptée Lexa qui ne quitte pas la blonde des yeux. Ontari présente à son tour ses amis.

\- Vous connaissez déjà Lincoln. Le grand costaud qui fait peur avec la mâchoire carré c'est Gustus. Il n'en n'a pas l'air mais c'est un grand sentimental.

Le concerné lève les yeux au ciel mais le sourire qui lui barre le visage montre que le comportement désinvolte d'Ontari l'amuse.

\- La jolie blonde, c'est Anya et son mec s'appelle Nyko. Ils sont comme la glace et le feu.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, grogne Anya.

Nyko rit et sert l'épaule de sa copine sur laquelle il a posé sa main.

\- Je vous laisse deviner qui est la glace, rajoute Ontari. Et enfin voici Lexa, notre…

Elle se tait et semble mal à l'aise, Lexa semble sortir de ses pensées et sourit. Ce sourire faux et froid qui fait frisonner Clarke.

\- On nous appelle les Woods, dit la brune pour changer de sujet. Donc, mon frère va devoir travailler pour votre ville. Combien de temps ?

\- Ça dépend de lui, pas de moi. Tu commences quand tu veux mais il faudra que tu prennes ton propre équipement, on a rien ici.

Lexa se tourne vers son frère qui hausse les épaules.

\- Je devrais en avoir fini à la fin de la semaine et je préfère avoir mes affaires, je suis plus à l'aise.

\- _J'avais espéré mieux pour notre dernière semaine de congés,_ soupire Gustus _._

Les Arkadiennes sont surprises par la langue employée par l'homme, elles n'ont jamais rien entendu de semblable. On aurait dit une sorte de créole anglais.

\- Oh, mais je ne pense pas qu'on va s'ennuyer, Gustus, dit calmement Lexa.

Ils regardent les basketteurs s'approcher vivement d'eux. Finn passe un bras protecteur et possessif autour des épaules de Clarke qui est surprise par ce geste alors que Bellamy pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Ils toisent leurs vis à vis sans dissimuler leur haine.

\- Ces gitans vous embêtent ? crache Wells.

\- Un problème les filles ? demande Bellamy.

\- Je ne sais pas, rétorque Gustus en faisant un pas menaçant vers les garçons, à vous de me le dire.

\- _Ça_ _suffit_ , dit sèchement Lexa.

Gustus s'arrête immédiatement et recul sans déserrer ses poings pour autant. Lexa tourne les talons en ignorant les garçons et les Woods lui emboîtent le pas, seule Ontari leur fait un signe de main en guise de salut.

\- Que font des gitans ici ? Demande Wells.

\- Bravo pour le match ! dit Octavia pour de changer de sujet. On fête ça à l'appart' ?

Les garçons se mettent à parler avec engouement de leur performance oubliant les Woods pour un temps.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

La soirée semble prometteuse, le reste de l'équipe de volley les a rejoint ainsi que quelques camarades de classes. L'alcool coule à flot bien que la majorité d'entre eux soit mineur, grâce à Bellamy qui à 23 ans, ils n'ont aucun problème pour s'approvisionner.

Raven observe le jeune homme en buvant sa bière alors qu'Octavia s'installe à côté d'elle.

\- Quand est-ce que vous allez officialiser ?

\- Jamais, répond la latino, je n'ai pas envie d'une relation officielle, ce qu'il me faut c'est du…

\- Stop ! coupe précipitamment Octavia en couvrant la bouche de son amie. Je ne veux pas imaginer mon frère à poils !

\- Pourtant, il est vraiment bien foutu, glisse Raven en tirant la langue.

Octavia pousse un cri et saute sur son amie sous le regard amusé de Clarke.

\- Enfait, c'est qui ces gitans ? Demande Wells aux filles.

\- Tu parles des Woods ? Demande Clarke. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils soient des gitans.

\- Arrête, tu as vu leur look ? On dirait carrément un gang de gitans !

\- Lincoln, le grand chauve, dit Octavia en libérant Raven de son emprise, a été embauché par notre jolie blonde pour décorer un des mûrs du théâtre.

\- C'est vrai ? Demande Finn en rejoignant sa copine sur le fauteuil qui se blottit contre lui.

\- Oui, il a vraiment un don avec une bombe de peinture à la main, je suis certaine que le résultat sera incroyable.

\- Du moment que c'est pas une bombe tout court, dit Wells avant d'exploser de rire à sa propre blague.

\- Sérieux mec, tu es grave, lance Nathan en soupirant.

\- Ils vont rester un moment en ville, dit songeur Murphy.

\- Je ne les aime pas, dit Bellamy. Ils ont l'air… différents. Et violents. Je ne leur fait pas confiance.

\- Les apparences peuvent être trompeuse, dit Octavia.

\- Puis je te rassure, Kane ne lâchera pas Lincoln, sourit Clarke. Puis ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques jours.

\- Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'ils ne resteront pas ? demande Finn.

« Parce qu'ils ont clairement autant envie d'être ici que de passer sous un camion » pense Clarke mais elle se contente d'un haussement d'épaules.

\- Une intuition.

Ponctuée d'un mauvais pressentiment : les Woods ne sont pas des gens normaux, elle le sent.

* * *

Et voilà le premier tête à tête entre Clarke et une Lexa bien mystérieuse, on en apprendra plus sur elle d'ici quelques chapitres mais d'ici là il faut être patient.

Kim : Non pas de fantastique dans cette fanfiction. Bien que ce soit carrément ce que je préfère écrire, j'ai voulu commencé soft pour ma première publication.

Angelye : si tu as aimé le début, je pense que la suite ne devrait pas te décevoir, j'ai quelques idées qui me semblent sympathiques (en toute modestie et impartialité bien entendu).

Bon week-end et à mercredi !


	4. Chapter 4 - Vagues

Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve dans le chapitre 4 pour une séance de sport nautique. J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre mais finalement je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, il est donc un peu plus long qu'il n'aurait du. Bref je vous laisse à votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot.

Bonne lecture.

Cha'

Infos pratiques : Je vous rappelle que les phrases en italique sont celles en Trigedasleng. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Vagues**

Le lendemain matin Clarke se réveille de bonne heure aux côtés de Finn, couchée sur le canapé des Blake. Elle se lève sans geste brusque pour ne pas tirer le garçon du sommeille et enjambe avec prudence les corps endormis de ses amis ainsi que les cadavres de bouteilles éparpillés sur le sol. Elle sourit, on aurait dit une scène de guerre. Elle ouvre la porte d'entrée et sort, toujours sans un bruit avant regarder l'heure sur l'écran de son téléphone qui lui indique 8h. Elle sourit et s'étire, elle a toute la journée devant elle et elle décide de la commencer par une petite baignade. Alors qu'elle se dirige vers la plage, elle pense à la chance qu'elle a de vivre à Arkadia qui a une géolocalisation de rêve. Au bord de la mer, la ville a une plage splendide mais également une forêt dense et magnifique. A cette heure ci, elle pense trouver la plage déserte pourtant elle distingue un groupe de personnes qui semblent faire des étirements. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour reconnaître les Woods qui semblent avoir fini leur entraînement matinal. Ontari la remarque en premier et dit quelque chose à Lincoln qui la regarde à son tour avant de se diriger vers elle en trottinant.

\- Salut Clarke, dit-il en souriant, je ne t'imaginais pas être une lève-tôt.

\- Et tu as raison, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, je suis plutôt du genre marmotte, mais lorsque j'ai vu l'heure je me suis dis que j'allais piquer une petite tête avant de rentrer chez moi.

\- Tu es sortie hier ?

\- On a fêté la victoire des garçons. Mais dis moi, vous êtes vraiment le genre de personne à se lever aux aurores pour courir ?

Lincoln regarde la mer et pousse un soupire profond et nostalgique.

\- Ma sœur ne nous laisse pas vraiment le choix et il faut dire qu'il est difficile de résister à un petit jogging quand on a un paysage de rêve sous les yeux. J'ai beaucoup voyagé mais je n'ai que rarement vu pareil spectacle. Et les vagues sont parfaites.

\- Oui, on a un climat idéal pour les sports de voiles et de glisse. Tu en fait ?

Elle voit une jeep arrivée à vive allure et faire un dérapage contrôlé pour s'arrêter devant les jeunes. Lexa et Gustus en sortent, si la jeune femme a revêtu une combinaison, le garçon est en short de bain laissant paraître son corps musclé et tatoué. Ils déchargent des planches du véhicule à l'aide de leurs amis.

\- Je crois que ça répond à ta question, avec Ontari, on aime vraiment le surf. Et toi, tu pratiques ?

\- La planche à voile et le catamaran avec Raven et Octavia.

\- Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Elle va répondre quand son téléphone sonne, elle regarde l'écran et décroche.

\- C'est O', dit-elle à Lincoln.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui proposer de venir aussi.

Il s'éloigne en courant pour rejoindre ses amis.

\- Tu es déjà parti Clarke ? demande Octavia. On vient de se réveiller avec Rav' et les gars ne semblent pas prêts d'émerger… Où es-tu ?

\- Je suis à la plage. Lincoln…

\- Attend, la coupa-t-elle, tu es entrain de me dire que le beau gosse est en maillot de bain ?

Clarke regarde le garçon finir d'enfiler sa combinaison et attraper sa planche de surf avant d'aller à l'eau accompagné d'Ontari.

\- Pas exactement…

\- Bouge pas, on arrive et on prend les planches !

\- Et les combis, dit Raven juste avant que la communication ne se coupe.

Clarke soupire devant le comportement de son amie, elle n'a même pas eu besoin de transmettre la proposition du jeune homme, la brune s'étant invitée spontanément. Clarke regarde vers la jeep et voit Lexa qui est restée seule s'affairer dans le coffre de celle-ci. Un coup d'œil circulaire lui permet de repérer le reste des Woods. Ontari et Lincoln n'ont pas perdu de temps, ils sont déjà entrain de dompter les puissantes vagues alors que Gustus a opté pour des longueurs plus au large, à l'écart de la houle. Nyko et Anya marchent au bord de l'eau, main dans la main. La blonde inspire et se décide à rejoindre Lexa. La jeune femme lève les yeux lorsqu'elle l'entend arriver, elle pose sur elle le même regard froid que Clarke lui connaît.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle. Tu ne vas les rejoindre ?

\- J'ai plus d'équipement qu'eux, explique la jeune femme en replongeant dans le coffre avant d'en sortir une grande toile. Devant le regard curieux de Clarke, Lexa reprend :

\- Le surf c'est bien, le kite c'est mieux.

\- Je n'en n'ai jamais vu pratiqué en vrai…

\- Eh bien, je vais tâcher de me donner à fond alors. Tu veux bien m'aider à tout préparer ?

Clarke hoche la tête et aide la brune à porter son équipement au bord de l'eau.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lexa est sur l'eau, profitant de la forte brise pour se faire tracter à l'aide d'un harnais par le cerf-volant, le kite avait-elle expliqué à Clarke qui est sous le charme, la jeune femme est incroyable, réalisant toutes sortes de figures, ignorant les lois de la gravité.

\- Wow, ils sont incroyables ! s'exclame une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourne et voit ses amies descendre d'une voiture, elle ne les a pas entendue approchées tellement elle était captivée par Lexa. Clarke jette un coup d'œil rapide aux surfeurs mais ses yeux retournent toujours vers le kitesurf, incapable de quitter du regard la chorégraphie que réalise Lexa.

\- A croire que les Woods n'ont que des qualités, sourit Raven.

\- Bon, on y va ? s'impatiente Octavia. Je ne vais pas impressionner mon beau Lincoln en restant sur la plage.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

N'ayant pas fait de planche à voile depuis un moment, Clarke se sent libérée. Elle ne s'est pas rendu compte à quel point la vitesse et le vent lui avait manqué. A une centaine de mètre de la rive, elle file sur l'eau, suivit de près par ses amies. Si les surfeurs ne peuvent s'éloigner autant, par moment Lexa s'approche d'elles, subjuguant la blonde par sa maîtrise et sa grâce. Alors qu'elle l'observe, Clarke perd l'équilibre et se retrouve à l'eau. Comme elle remonte difficilement sur sa planche, ses amies se moquent de sa maladresse.

\- Si tu arrêtais de baver devant Lexa, peut-être que tu ne te retrouverais pas trempée.

Clarke rougit et fusille Raven du regard. Elle sait parfaitement que son amie à volontairement fait une phrase à double sens même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. Alors qu'elles s'assoient sur leur planche, dérivant lentement, Clarke reprend :

\- Je ne bave pas, je suis admirative devant une discipline que je n'avais jamais vu.

\- Elle est quand même sacrement sexy, soupire la latino en regardant Lexa filer sur l'eau.

Octavia lui lance de l'eau lui arrachant un cri.

\- Quoi ?! C'est vrai, reconnaît le !

\- Ce n'est pas la question, s'offusque faussement la brune, et Bell' dans tout ça ?

\- Rien ne m'empêche de faire du lèche-vitrine, rétorque Raven avec un sourire angélique. En plus, c'est vrai que je m'amuse bien avec lui au lit…

\- Stop, crient en même temps ses deux amies en se couvrant les oreilles.

\- Mais, reprend Raven en levant les yeux au ciel, je te rappelle qu'il ne veut pas s'engager officiellement, donc je ne lui dois rien.

\- Par moment, mon frère est vraiment un imbécile.

\- Comme ses copains, dit Clarke en pensant à Finn. On y retourne ?

Pendant deux heures, les jeunes filles se lâchent, riant à gorge déployé surtout lorsqu'en regagnant la berge, Ontari leur demande si elle peut essayer. Voir l'adolescente peinée à trouver ses marques avec la voile ne manque pas d'amuser les filles et Lincoln.

\- Quand je pense que quelque soit la planche, Lexa se débrouille comme un chef, ça me dépasse, conclut-elle en regagnant la plage.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

Invitées par Ontari, elles rejoignent les Woods qui bronzent près de leur jeep. Lincoln et Ontari ont baissé leur combinaison afin de laisser le soleil chauffer leurs bustes alors que Lexa s'est changée, maintenant vêtue d'un short et d'un t-shirt moulant parfaitement ses formes. Les Woods ont de nombreux tatouages sur tous le corps mais ce qui intrigue Clarke c'est plutôt les nombreuses cicatrices qui marquent leurs corps. Même si la question leur brûle les lèvres, personne ne la pose, pas même Raven.

Si Lincoln, Nyko et Ontari se montrent amicaux, Gustus et Anya semble plus méfiant quant à Lexa, elle se contente d'observer avec son regard froid. Clarke regarde son téléphone pour voir trois appels manqués de Finn.

\- Il est collant quand même, remarque Raven en s'asseyant à côté d'Octavia qui a fait en sorte d'être le plus proche possible de Lincoln.

Clarke hausse les épaules et s'éloigne pour appeler son petit ami. La conversation est courte et sèche, trop possessif, le garçon veut toujours savoir où et avec qui elle est. Elle ne dit rien sur la présence des Woods pour ne pas l'inquiéter et lorsqu'elle rejoint le groupe, elle voit Lincoln entrain de dessiner des arabesques dans le sable sous le regard impressionné d'Octavia.

\- Alors, dit Raven pour rompre le silence, d'où venez vous ?

\- On voyage beaucoup, sourit Ontari, donc je dirais de partout.

\- Vous avez du voir des choses incroyables, soupire Octavia, songeuse. Je n'ai jamais été plus loin que Polis.

\- C'est bien la métropole à quelques kilomètres d'ici ? Demande Nyko.

\- Oui, c'est triste non ?

\- Vous n'avez même pas idée des choses qu'on a pu voir, dit Anya sur un ton qui pique la curiosité des filles.

A part Ontari, les Woods ne sont pas très bavards, ne révélant que très peu d'informations personnelles, mais elles apprennent tout de même qu'à part Lincoln et Lexa, ils ne partagent pas de véritables lien du sang même s'ils se considèrent comme une famille.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? hurle une voix.

Ils se tournent et voit Finn débouler à vive allure pour les rejoindre. Clarke soupire, sentant la catastrophe arriver, le jeune homme n'a même pas fini de décuver comme le témoigne sa marche plus que primaire.

\- Finn, dit Clarke en se levant.

Mais il la pousse pour se planter devant les Woods qui se sont levés et le regardent sans un mot.

\- Ne vous approchez pas des filles, dit-il sans dissimuler sa haine.

\- Ils n'ont rien fait de mal, s'offusque Raven.

\- Vous allez dégager d'Arkadia, dit-il en pointant un doigt vers Lexa. Toi et tes petits toutous.

\- Et comment vas-tu nous y obliger ?

\- Un match, dit-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Si on gagne, vous prenez vos bagages et vous ne remettez plus jamais les pieds ici.

\- Et si c'est nous ?

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, mais si c'est le cas, on vous laissera en paix.

\- _Cela nous donnerai une raison de quitter la ville_ , dit Gustus sans enthousiasme.

\- _Ou un pied à terre_ , sourit Anya. _A toi de choisir, Heda_.

Lexa Woods ne recule jamais devant un défi, elle arbore un sourire carnassier et alors que Clarke s'apprête à prendre la parole, Finn l'interrompt.

\- Ne t'en mêle pas, princesse, c'est entre elle et moi.

\- On accepte, match de quoi, où et quand ?

\- Volley, dit Clarke, coupant l'herbe sous les pieds de Finn, ce soir, au stade.

\- On y sera.

Alors qu'ils chargent leur équipement dans la jeep et montent à bord, Lexa ajoute :

\- On avait bien besoin d'un endroit où se reposer, ça tombe bien j'ai vu un petit chalet en périphérie de la ville qui me plaît bien.

* * *

Je vous conseille d'aller voir des vidéos de kite, surf et planche à voile, c'est vraiment impressionnant et ça vous permettra de vous donner une meilleure idée de la chose.

On se retrouve samedi pour le match !

 **Kim** : Oui, je l'aime pas trop donc ça se sent dans la FF xD

 **Julia** : merci pour le conseil, je vais essayer de mieux me relire pour éviter ce genre d'aléas ! Si tu as d'autres conseils, je suis preneuse.


	5. Chapter 5 - Confrontation

Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve dans le chapitre 5 pour le match de volley. Le chapitre n'est pas extraordinaire, mais je vous réserve une surprise pour mercredi :)

Bonne lecture.

Cha'

Infos pratiques : Je vous rappelle que les phrases en italique sont celles en Trigedasleng. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Confrontation**

Clarke regarde les basketteurs s'entraîner sérieusement pour le match contre les Woods. Malgré les remarques des filles, Nathan et Bell' ont cédé devant l'enthousiasme de leurs camarades à l'idée d'éjecter les nouveaux arrivants de la ville. Cela fait maintenant une demi-heure qu'ils s'exercent et même s'ils ne sont pas mauvais, ils font énormément d'erreurs mais refusent l'aide des volleyeuses.

\- Plus macho, tu meurs, grogne Raven en s'asseyant à côté de Clarke.

\- Bah, leur niveau suffit pour battre une équipe d'amateur.

\- A quelle heure arrivent-ils ?

\- Figure toi que j'ai tellement été prise de court que j'ai oublié de donner une heure précise donc je n'en sais rien…

\- Si ça se trouve, ils ne viendront pas.

\- Tu as vu le sourire de Lexa quand Finn a lancé son défi ridicule ? Crois moi, ils ne manqueraient ça pour rien au monde.

\- Viens on va faire quelques passes, j'en ai marre de ne rien faire !

Raven attrape un ballon et entraîne son amie plus loin.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

Lorsque les Woods arrivent il n'est pas loin de 19h, vêtus de tenues de sports banales. Ils regardent Finn s'approcher d'eux, rapidement rejoint par Raven, Octavia et Clarke.

\- C'est pas trop tôt grogne le garçon.

\- Désolée, sourit Lexa, on a oublié que vous aviez encore cours.

Le jeune homme se tend sous la provocation, il déteste qu'on lui rappelle son âge, cependant il se ressaisit rapidement.

\- Clarke va vous expliquer les règles, on commence dans une dizaine de minutes.

Il s'éloigne sans leur laisser le temps de répondre et Raven soupire bruyamment avant de sourire à Ontari.

\- Pas trop stressée ?

\- on a aucune raison de l'être, dit-elle en souriant à son tour. Si on perd, on reprendra juste la route comme on l'a toujours fait.

\- Ne laisse pas ce crétin gagner, supplie-t-elle.

\- Hey, Rav', tu parles de mon copain !

\- Et je t'aime fort, Clarkie mais déjà que j'avais du mal avec lui, ces derniers temps il agit vraiment comme un abruti.

\- Un topo des règles ? Demande Anya, ramenant les jeunes filles sur terre.

\- Alors pour faire simple, commence Clarke, il s'agit d'un jeu collectif. Chaque équipe se trouve d'un côté du terrain et la limite ne doit jamais être franchise.

\- L'équipe qui sert, continue Octavia, va envoyer le ballon directement dans le camp adverse et l'équipe qui réceptionne a alors le droit à trois touches de balle avant de la renvoyer de l'autre côté.

\- C'est autour de l'autre équipe de renvoyer le ballon en trois touche max, conclut Raven. Le point est marqué si la balle touche le sol ou si elle sort. C'est un peu plus complexe que ça, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire pour votre match.

\- Le match est en deux sets gagnants de 24 points, rajoute Clarke. Je vous laisse vous placer.

Habituellement, les joueurs se placent trois à l'avant et trois à l'arrière et instinctivement c'est ce que font les Woods, les trois garçons devant et les trois filles derrière. Les premiers points sont un véritable fiasco pour les Woods, les basketteurs laissant libre court à leur puissance. Les rares points qui leur sont attribués sont les conséquences des fautes des garçons. Alors qu'Ontari tente de servir et envoie le ballon dans le filet sous les rires des Arkadiens, le premier set prend fin.

La blonde fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Quelque chose close, dit Octavia.

\- Ah toi aussi tu as remarqué ? demande Clarke. Leur placement est brouillon mais leur posture… Je vais voir ce qu'il en retourne.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

Elle se lève et va rejoindre Lexa dans le vestiaire. Cette dernière lui jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir avant de passer de l'eau sur son visage. La blonde remarque alors un pendentif autour du coup de la jeune femme. Deux plaquettes en argent qu'elle range dans son débardeur avant de se retourner et de planter ses yeux verts dans ceux de Clarke.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

\- A quoi vous jouez ? Je croyais que…

\- Que quoi ? Qu'on allait rester ici ? C'est vrai que ce chalet est sympa mais pas ta ville. Et ton copain nous a offert une porte de sortie pour que Lincoln n'ai pas à faire ce stupide tag, on serait bien bête de ne pas la saisir.

Clarke sent la colère la gagner, elle regarde Lexa avec méchanceté et crache :

\- Jusqu'ici j'ai été plus que gentille avec toi pourtant tu es une personne exécrable. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu te préserves derrière tes grands airs mais tout ce que tu arrives à faire c'est de la peine à ta famille.

\- Tu ne me connais pas, répond froidement Lexa.

\- Non et je n'ai aucune envie de connaître une personne qui ne voit même pas que son frère souffre à l'idée de quitter Octavia.

La blonde tourne les talons et croise Anya qu'elle ignore.

\- Elle a raison tu sais, Lincoln apprécie vraiment la brunette.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, lâche-t-elle les dents serrés. Mais on ne restera pas dans cette ville ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? On a enfin trouvé un endroit où les gens n'ont pas peur de nous et osent nous approcher ainsi que nous tendre la main.

\- C'est le cas de trois personnes sur toute la ville.

\- C'est plus que tout ce qu'on a eu dans nos vie, Lexa. Et j'ai bien vu comment tu regardais Blondie. Tu aimes qu'elle ai du répondant.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Lex', elle n'est pas Costia, les sentiments ne conduisent pas à la faiblesse.

 _Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom, Anya._

Le ton est glacial tout comme le regard de Lexa mais Anya, pas le moins du monde impressionnée, pose ses mains sur les épaules de la brune et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

Cela nous ferait du bien d'avoir un endroit à nous.

Il faudra leur expliquer qui on est si on reste, avec nos absences répétées ils se poseraient des questions. Comment crois-tu qu'ils réagiraient?

Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'actuellement. Puis il suffit de choisir qui on met dans la confidence. Tu l'as vu non? Ton frère est heureux quand il est près de la brunette. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il en a le droit.

Lexa soupire et ferme les yeux. Elle pose sa tête contre l'épaule d'Anya.

J'avais dis pas de vague.

Comme si on était capable de rester sage…

 **oOoooOoooOo**

Lorsqu'elles retournent sur le terrain, les autres sont déjà en place. En face les garçons semblent plus que confiant après leur victoire écrasante sur le premier set.

 _Changement de plan_ , dit Lexa d'un ton neutre. _On va gagner ce match_.

 _Donc_ , dit Nyko, _on va avoir un endroit où rentrer après nos_ _missions_.

 _Je devrais_ _pouvoir_ _m'habituer aux regards des gens_ , dit Gustus en jetant un œil à Raven qui regarde le match aux côtés de Clarke et O'.

 _Merci Lex'_ , dit simplement Lincoln.

Le changement de comportement des Woods n'échappent pas aux volleyeuses.

Ils passent enfin aux choses sérieuses, remarque Raven.

Pas trop tôt, grogne Clarke, toujours en colère.

Ontari va servir, les basketteurs rigolent déjà alors que le ballon est lancé en l'air. Après une courte prise d'élan, la brune aux cicatrices saute et frappe le ballon qui va s'écraser entre Murphy et Finn, effaçant leur sourire.

Finn réussit à amortir le service suivant, ce qui permit à Murphy de faire une passe à Bellamy qui saute pour attaquer mais le ballon s'écrase contre les bras de Gustus qui a été au contre. C'est avec très peu d'erreurs de la part des Woods qu'ils plient rapidement les deux sets.

\- Je crois qu'on peut rester, dit simplement Lexa en s'éloignant du terrain.

Si les Arkadiens ne disent rien, choqués par ce qu'il vient de se passer, les volleyeuses sont bluffées par leur niveau.

Wow, s'exclame Raven. Impressionnant, vous n'avez pas grand chose à nous envier.

Je suis plus douée avec un ballon qu'avec une planche à voile, sourit Ontari.

Pourquoi avoir caché que vous saviez jouer?

Les ordres sont les ordres, dit elle en haussant les épaules. Mais Lex' a changé d'avis.

Octavia va voir Lincoln qui la regarde s'approcher avec un sourire, Clarke s'approche de la brune qui observe son frère. La tension entre les deux jeunes femmes est palpable mais Clarke décide de faire un effort, une fois encore.

Octavia apprécie beaucoup ton frère.

C'est réciproque. Tu savais.

De quoi? demande Clarke.

Qu'on savait jouer au volley. Tu l'as compris dès qu'on a mit les pieds sur le terrain.

C'est vrai. Vous n'êtes pas des amateurs je l'ai vu à votre posture. Je pratique ce sport depuis que je suis toute petite alors c'est quelque chose que je remarque tout de suite.

C'est un bon sport pour le travail d'équipe.

Existe-t-il quelque chose que vous ne sachiez pas faire? demande Raven.

Plein, répond Ontari. Enfait, notre seule force c'est le sport.

Vous avez un boulot?

Ontari semble gênée par la question, elle saute alors sur l'occasion quand Gustus lui dit qu'ils vont rentrer.

\- Tu devrais en parler avec Lexa une prochaine fois, dit-elle avant de courir rejoindre ses amis après leur avoir adresser un signe de main..

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais je peux vous assurer que dans le prochain, comme on me l'a beaucoup réclamé, quelqu'un sera remis avec panache à sa place ;) Et je vous demande encore un tout petit peu de patience pour en apprendre plus sur les Woods.

Kim : Bientôt quelqu'un qui le mérite grandement sera remis à sa place avec panache.

MaraCapucin : Contente que ça t'ai plu, c'était difficile de mettre des mots sur des images.

Roxdrama : C'est vrai que je ne l'épargne pas dans cette ff, le pauvre.


	6. Chapter 6 - Altercation

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 6, où, comme promis, quelqu'un qui le mérite sera remis à sa place mais non sans conséquence.

Désolée pour les fautes.

Bonne lecture.

Merci à mes amis Kafouille et Fad pour leurs conseils.

Cha'

Infos pratiques : Je vous rappelle que les phrases en italique sont celles en Trigedasleng. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – Altercation**

Lincoln court dans les rues sombres d'Arkadia, faisant son sport avant d'aller dîner avec ses amis. Des écouteurs dans les oreilles, habillé en jogging et sweat à capuche noir, il chantonne en traversant la route, sans prêter attention à son environnement. Il réajuste son sac à dos où s'entrechoquent ses bombes de peintures, il apprécie ce moment de tranquillité presque autant que ses sessions de tags dont il revient justement. Le dessin sur le mur du théâtre avance bien, il est satisfait, il devrait réussir à le finir avant son départ.

Alors qu'il s'engouffre dans une ruelle sombre, il tombe nez à nez avec Finn, Wells et Murphy. Il enlève ses écouteurs en s'arrêtant et les regarde calmement. Ces derniers sentent l'alcool, l'apéritif a semble-t-il été bien arrosé.

Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

Partir d'ici, hoquette Finn.

Je croyais que tu t'étais mis d'accord avec Lexa : si on gagnait le match, vous nous foutiez la paix.

Vous avez triché, crache le garçon en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Lincoln.

Explique moi comment on peut tricher lors d'un match de volley ? On est juste meilleur.

Finn, calme toi, lui intime Murphy.

Laisse le, sourit Wells qui se délecte de la tournure que prennent les événements.

Depuis que vous êtes là, plus rien ne va ! Clarke est distante avec moi, Octavia roucoule devant toi et Raven ne regarde même plus Bell.

Ça, c'est pas mon problème, dit sèchement Lincoln, si vous n'arrivez pas à satisfaire vos amies, c'est à vous de vous remettre en question.

Devant la provocation du jeune homme, Finn se jette sur lui, laissant libre court à sa rage et frustration emmagasinées depuis plusieurs jours. Murphy tente de le retenir mais Finn est incontrôlable et il frappe Lincoln au visage, celui-ci titube sous la violence du coup mais ne semble pas décidé à riposter. L'Arkadien en profite et le roue de coup. Au bout d'un moment, Wells attrape une bouteille et la fracasse sur la main du jeune homme qui sert les dents mais ne lâche pas de crie.

\- Ça va pas ? s'offusque Murphy en attrapant Wells et en le tirant vers l'arrière.

\- Tu vas avoir du mal à peindre maintenant, ricane le garçon.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel !

Finn s'arrête et toise Lexa qui, dans son blouson de cuir, fronce les sourcils en voyant l'état de son frère. Ce dernier se relève tant bien que mal, Finn l'ayant lâché pour s'approcher de la jeune femme.

Ça va, Lex', dit Lincoln en toussant et en se tenant la main.

Nan ça ne va pas. Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir rentré et j'ai bien fait. Ils n'ont pas tenu leur parole.

La colère fait trembler la voix de la jeune fille qui fixe avec colère les trois garçons tour à tour.

\- Écoute, commence Murphy, ils ont bu...

Toi, sale putain, tout est ta faute, Clarke… le coupe Finn en regardant Lexa qui penche la tête sur le côté.

Clarke s'est rendue compte que tu n'as aucune parole, que tu es un lâche qui a besoin de ses copains pour régler ses problèmes, un imbécile fini ou tout simplement nul au volley? La liste est longue, tu vas devoir m'aiguiller.

Le ton cinglant de Lexa le surprend un court instant, mais il s'approche encore d'elle. Alors qu'elle retire sa veste et la pose sur une caisse, Murphy se place entre elle et le basketteur.

Tu devrais y aller et emmener ton frère, lui dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Lexa, il est bourré...

Ne me touche pas, crache Lexa en envoyant le garçon s'écraser contre le mur avec une simple clef de bras. Tu aurais dû les arrêter avant qu'ils ne refassent le portrait de mon frère…

Le geste a été aussi rapide que fluide et surprenant, Murphy se frotte la joue mais ne réagit pas, la situation est déjà suffisamment tendue, il en a conscience

Lexa... dit Lincoln.

Ne commence pas ! Si tu n'étais pas aussi borné, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Appelle Anya et va voir Nyko. _C'est un ordre_.

Il hésite un court moment et obtempère, il s'éloigne en boitant, tenant sa main ensanglantée. Wells lui lance alors :

C'est ça, casse toi la queue entre les jambes ! Obéis comme le bon chien que tu es ! Tu ne pourras pas peindre avant un bon moment de toute manière...

S'en est trop pour Lexa. Elle a l'habitude des comportements haineux, elle sait les ignorer mais ce Collins et ce Jaha ont blessé Lincoln. SON frère. Il a probablement cassé la main de ce dernier. Son outil de travail, sa raison d'être. Elle sait qu'elle va le regretter, qu'elle risque gros, de,perdre la seule chance qu'ils ont de s'installer ici, mais elle ne laissera jamais quelqu'un blessé une des personnes sous sa responsabilité, encore moins Lincoln, juste pour avoir un domicile.

J'ai été patiente avec tes petits copains et toi, dit-elle sèchement. Mais cette fois, tu as dépassé les bornes.

Que vas-tu faire, rigole le jeune homme. Me tabasser? On est trois je te signale et quand bien même tu en soit capable, ce que dont je doute, tu finiras au poste. Mon père est le juge...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle écrase son poing sur le nez du garçon, un craquement évocateur retenti, témoignant que l'os est brisé. Finn tombe à genoux sous la douleur, se tenant le nez ensanglanté. Wells se précipite vers elle mais elle se glisse sur le côté avec agilité et fait tomber le jeune homme d'un balayage. Il s'écrase lourdement sur le sol.

Vous ne m'impressionnez pas, tu n'es qu'un enfant. Crois-tu vraiment que pour ma famille je ne sois pas prête à tout? Tu ne sais rien de nous, sinon jamais l'idée que faire un tour en cellule ou que ton père soit juge ou même président m'impressionne ne te serait venu à l'esprit.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Bellamy en déboulant dans la ruelle et en trouvant ses équipiers blessés.

Cette folle m'a cassé le nez' Bell', gémit Finn. Appelle Kane.

Tu n'as pas intérêt à partir, gronde le grand brun en regardant Lexa.

Elle hausse les épaules et essuie le sang sur ses doigts à l'aide de son t-shirt avant de remettre sa veste et de s'adosser contre le mur de pierre. Elle allume une cigarette alors que Bellamy compose le numéro de la police. Murphy aide ses amis à se relever et elle sourit lorsqu'elle voit l'hématome sur la joue de celui-ci. Elle regarde avec amusement l'état des joueurs et sourit. Finalement cela vaut largement toutes les nuits en garde à vue.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

Clarke regarde l'heure quand on sonne à sa porte. Sa mère ne rentre pas avant une bonne heure encore, elle fronce les sourcils en se demandant qui vient chez elle à cette heure tardive. Lorsqu'elle ouvre elle tombe des nues en voyant l'état de ses amis. Bellamy entre à leur suite et prend la parole, ne laissant pas le temps à Clarke de poser des questions.

La brune, Lexa, a été un peu violente.

C'est Lexa qui vous a fait ça ? demande Clarke en écarquillant les yeux.

Je t'avais dis qu'ils étaient fous, gémit Finn.

Clarke s'approche de son copain et regarde les dégâts sur le nez de ce dernier et grimace.

\- Tu as le nez cassé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle m'a attaquée… chouine le jeune homme. Sans aucune raison !

Murphy grimace mais ne contre-dit pas son ami. Clarke semble en colère.

Vous devez l'emmener à l'hôpital, je ne peux rien faire.

Où vas-tu? demande Murphy en voyant Clarke attraper son manteau.

Parler à cette folle.

Et tu ne peux pas nous soigner ? Demande Wells.

Ce ne sont que des égratignures, dit avec impatience Clarke en levant les yeux aux ciels. Parfois, je me dis que les hommes sont vraiment douillets...

Kane l'a embarqué, lui apprit Bellamy. Elle n'a pas dit un mot lorsqu'il lui a passé les menottes.

Et la blonde quitte l'appartement, laissant aux garçons le soin de fermer après leur départ.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

J'aimerai avoir ta version des faits, demande Kane à Lexa.

Lexa sourit, pas le moins du monde intimidé d'être en cellule, elle a retiré sa veste et s'est installé confortablement sur le banc,.

Comme si ça allait changer quoique se soit.

Pourquoi pas ?

Parce qu'on sait très bien, vous comme moi, comment ça fonctionne pour les gens… comme moi. Ma parole contre celle de votre petite star. Je n'ai donc rien à dire.

Tu sais que grâce à tes empreintes je vais avoir accès à ton dossier? Tu m'as l'air bien à l'aise derrière les barreaux, je parie que ton casier est bien fournit.

Il s'éloigne un peu pour tapoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Lexa observe Marcus Kane avec une lueur amusée dans le regard et un grand sourire lorsque le visage de ce dernier se trouble.

Alors, le fichier vous embête?

Marcus regarde une dernière fois l'écran de résultat de la recherche d'empreinte. " **Fichier confidentiel, accès non autorisé** ".

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que les vacances sont finit. Si vous permettez, je vais piquer un petit somme en attendant la cavalerie...

* * *

Et vous l'aurez compris, il est venu l'heure des révélations mais il faudra attendre ce week-end pour ça.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour m'encourager ou me donner des conseils, c'est ce qui motive à continuer.

Merci de m'avoir lu et bonne fin de semaine !

Kim : eh bien je te laisse découvrir ça Samedi ;)


	7. Chapter 7 - Révélation

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 7, où je lève enfin le rideau sur un des mystères, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

Merci à mon amie Kafouille pour ses conseils et à ma sœur pour la correction.

Cha'

Infos pratiques : Je vous rappelle que les phrases en italique sont celles en Trigedasleng. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 – Révélation**

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, Lexa?

Clarke entre dans la pièce précipitamment suivie de sa mère tirant la brune de sa rêverie. Cela fait environ une heure qu'elle est en garde à vue, la compagnie de Kane n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus plaisante et les collègues de ce dernier mettant un point d'honneur à l'ignorer. La seule occupation de la brune consiste à lancer des railleries au chef de la police lorsque ce dernier passe devant elle. Son visage se fend d'un sourire radieux lorsqu'elle voit la jolie blonde s'approcher.

\- Salut Blondie, comment vas-tu?

\- Tu as cassé le nez de Finn, frappé Murphy et Wells, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?

\- Beaucoup de choses, répond la brune sans se défaire de son sourire. Votre fille vous ressemble, sauf pour les yeux.

Elle fixe Abigail de son regard perçant, toujours en souriant.

\- Avez-vous conscience que l'on ne peut tolérer pareil agissement ? demande la mère de Clarke.

\- Vous m'en voyez désolée.

La blonde soupire devant le ton condescendant de Lexa, exaspérée. Ils sursautent lorsqu'une femme entre dans la pièce. Elle est en costume propre et élégant, des galons indiquent qu'elle appartient à l'armée. Lexa sourit, se lève et s'étire, laissant apparaître furtivement ses abdos sous son t-shirt blanc.

\- Bon, les vacances sont finies, dit elle. Salut Indra.

\- Une fois, juste une fois, je pourrais ne pas avoir à venir te chercher en prison à la fin d'une permission ?

\- Ça ne serait pas de vraies vacances sinon.

\- Bon, tout le monde dehors, ordonne le militaire, sauf le flic.

\- Je suis le maire, s'offusque Abby.

\- Et le maire, alors, soupire Indra.

\- Et Clarke, ajoute Lexa alors qu'Indra lève un sourcil mais acquiesce.

Après que Kane ait acquiescé, les deux autres policiers qui sont venus satisfaire leur curiosité quittent la pièce ,sans cacher leur déception.

\- Tu as confiance en ces personnes? demande Indra en les détaillant un à un.

\- _Tu sais bien que je ne fais confiance qu'à vous. On voulait poser un pied à terre ici, alors je crois qu'ils doivent savoir._

\- _Et la blonde, elle doit savoir parce que..._

\- On est toujours là, remarque avec impatience la-dite blonde.

\- Difficile de l'oublier, grogne Indra en la regardant avec dédain. Bon, pour commencer, merci de libérer la Commandante.

\- Elle a tabassé la moitié de l'équipe de basket, grogne Clarke.

\- Pas tout à fait, dit Lexa, légèrement plus que la moitié en fait. Trois sur cinq... Et puis tabasser, c'est un bien grand mot.

\- Lexa, j'ai du mal à croire que tu aies levé la main sur des civils sans raison.

\- Civils? Permission? Pourquoi vous parlez de cette fille comme si elle était dans l'armée? demande Kane.

Lexa lève les yeux aux ciels devant la débilité de ce flic. Elle sort sa chaîne de son débardeur et la montre à son public. Elle voit Clarke s'avancer un peu et sourit, elle sait que le pendentif qu'elle partage avec ses amis intrigue la blonde. Il s'agit de sa plaque militaire avec son nom, le nom de son unité et son numéro gravés dessus.

\- Bordel de...

\- Langage, Clarke, remarque sa mère.

\- Libérez le Commander, s'il vous plaît, je suis certaine qu'elle a une raison pour avoir perdu son sang froid. De toute manière, elle est hors d'atteinte.

Marcus soupire et obtempère malgré les protestations de Clarke. La brune sort de sa démarche féline, et s'arrête devant Clarke une seconde la fixant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire ravageur puis elle va se placer aux côtés d'Indra.

\- Alors pourquoi?

\- Parce que ce sont des _idiots._ Ils m'ont insultée, insulté mes choix de vie, mes préférences sexuelles.

\- Ne me mens pas, Lexa, tu laisses couler ce genre de chose habituellement.

\- _Ils n'auraient pas dû le toucher_ , crache Lexa en la fixant de ses yeux froids.

Le militaire soupire et s'assoit avant de regarder le maire.

\- Bien, il semblerait que les garçons aient commencé.

\- Impossible, proteste Clarke, ils ne sont pas violents !

Lexa ricane à cette remarque ce qui lui vaut un regard glacial de Clarke qui ne semble pas l'intimider.

\- Évidemment, répond sèchement Indra. Bien, comme j'ai son accord, je vais vous révéler qui sont ces jeunes. Mais sachez que ces informations sont confidentielles, les révéler à qui que se soit sans l'accord des concernés est considéré comme de la trahison. Avez-vous bien compris?

Les trois concernés hochent la tête, intrigués, oubliant la raison de la présence de Lexa en prison.

\- Connaissez-vous l'unité Trikru?

\- Ce nom ressemble à celui de ton équipe, remarque Abby a l'encontre de Clarke.

\- Parce que c'est de là qu'il est inspiré, lâche-t-elle. C'est une unité d'élite antiterroriste indépendante qui intervient sur des cas sensibles.

\- J'avoue que ça m'a plu quand j'ai découvert que ton équipe de volley s'appelait le Skykru, sourit sincèrement Lexa.

\- Vous allez accueillir cette unité dans votre ville.

L'information met du temps à percuter mais quand c'est fait, Clarke écarquille les yeux en fixant Lexa qui reste impassible. Cela explique beaucoup de chose quant au comportement des Woods. Ils n'agissent pas comme un gang suivant leur chef mais comme des militaires obéissants à leur supérieur.

\- Vous êtes en train de nous dire que ces jeunes sont des militaires?

\- Non, je vous dis que ces jeunes sont le meilleur rempart de notre pays contre le terrorisme. Que chacun d'entre eux a déjà été de nombreuses fois décoré pour avoir risqué sa vie pour ce pays et ses citoyens.

\- On ne peut accepter des gens violents, militaires ou non, dit calmement Abby en regardant Lexa.

Elle grimace mais ne répond rien. C'est alors qu'Anya entre comme une furie, sans prêter un regard aux autres, elle pose un doigt accusateur sur le torse de Kane et le regarde avec colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez vous? Lincoln se fait passer à tabac par vos abrutis de sportifs, Lexa est obligée d'intervenir et se voit contrainte d'utiliser la force pour les calmer et c'est elle qui est arrêtée et qui va avoir des problèmes? Parce qu'ils sont des putains de fils à papa, ils ont le droit de tout faire?

\- Comment ça, Lincoln a été blessé ? demande Indra en regardant Lexa.

Anya semble réaliser qu'ils ne sont pas seuls et regarde la militaire. La colère ne disparaît pas de son visage alors qu'elle vient serrer la main de la femme.

\- _Lex' ne t'a rien dit? Si on fait abstraction de l'état de son visag_ _e,_ _il a deux doigts cassés, comment va-t-il pouvoir nous suivre?_

\- _Je n'ai pas jugé cela nécessaire_ , dit la concernée.

\- Que tu as protégé ton frère qui n'avait pas le droit de répliquer aux assauts de ces petits cons ? C'est vrai qu'il n'y a aucune raison de préciser ce détail à ton supérieur.

Anya se tait en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire.

\- Ils sont au courant, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Lexa.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de protection? demande Kane.

\- Nous n'avons pas le droit de lever la main sur des civils sans raison valable et si la légitime défense en est une, pour mon frère qui cherche à impressionner la sœur de Blake, casser le nez de ses amis n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. J'ai donc dû prendre les choses en main mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, dit Clarke.

\- Va dire ça à Lincoln qui se fait soigner par Nyko, grogne Anya, il a deux doigts cassés ! Ou encore mieux, demande à ton merveilleux petit ami si c'est vrai. Même si je doute qu'il ait les couilles d'assumer ses actes.

\- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, dit sèchement Clarke.

\- Il a blessé un membre de mon unité, rétorque la jeune femme en plissant les yeux. Il a voulu s'en prendre à mon commandant. Je me trouve bien gentille avec lui, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui aurai cassé bien plus que le nez.

\- Ça suffit Anya, intime Indra. Lexa et toi allez retrouver Lincoln et restez chez vous jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux nous y obliger, répond avec colère la fausse blonde.

\- On y va, Anya, j'ai besoin d'une bière.

Lexa pousse la jeune femme qui regarde toujours son supérieur droit dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elles sortent, Abby souffle profondément avant de porter son regard sur la militaire qui semble songeuse.

\- Vous voyez bien qu'ils ne sont pas fiables.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, ils sont près à donner leur vie pour ce pays et pour la ville qui les accueille, rétorque Indra. Mais pour les leurs, ils sont près à tout. Faites en sorte que personne ne s'en prenne de nouveau à l'un d'eux et il n'y aura plus de débordement. Et je ferais en sorte que vos petits jeunes n'aient pas de soucis avec l'armée pour avoir attaqué un militaire. De plus, ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques semaines par an, ils sont souvent en mission.

\- Maman, ceux sont des héros, ils ont déjà sauvé tellement de vie...

Ils sont dos au mur, Abby le sait et elle déteste ça. Elle regarde sa fille qui semble s'être fait à l'évidence et soupire. Décidément ces jeunes n'apportent que des problèmes.

* * *

Voilà un mystère de lever. on se retrouve mercredi pour que Lexa et Clarke enterre la hache de guerre mais surtout pour en apprendre encore plus sur les Woods.

Jack77 : Oui j'ai méchamment coupé au dernier chapitre, mais jusqu'ici j'avais été gentille. Et tu avais raison quant à leur job ;)

Kim : Impatiente que tu es ! Il faut savoir créer le suspense et l'entretenir. Blague à part, j'espère que ça va te plaire.

Edas44 : oh ça oui, je sais que vous l'attendiez la remise à ça place du Finn. Quant au secret de Lexa, en voilà une partie de révélé qui sera à la hauteur de tes attentes je l'espère.


	8. Chapter 8 - Nouvelles fréquentations

Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve ce mercredi pour un nouveau chapitre qui long, bien plus long que tous les autres. C'est en partie pour compenser celui de samedi prochain qui me donne un mal fou.

J'ai été contente de voir que l'identité des Woods vous a plut mais il faudra attendre un peu avant de les voir en pleine action.

Bonne lecture.

Merci à mon amie Kafouille pour ses conseils et à ma sœur pour la correction.

Cha'

Infos pratiques : Je vous rappelle que les phrases en italique sont celles en Trigedasleng. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 – Nouvelles fréquentations**

Finn est très attentionné, comme il ne l'a pas été depuis longtemps. Pourtant la blonde n'arrive pas à lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait. Elle l'a défendu contre vents et marées face à Lexa, l'accusant d'être irréfléchie et impulsive alors que la faute incombe à son petit ami. Elle lui a fait comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas du lui cacher la vérité, mais le garçon ne comprend pas pourquoi la jeune fille tient autant compte de l'avis de Lexa. Après leur dispute, Clarke met un point d'honneur à ignorer son petit ami qui discute avec Bellamy, alors que Raven a les yeux rivés sur le téléphone d'Octavia et pouffe de rire avec elle. Quand le téléphone de la petite brune vibre, Raven essaie de lui prendre mais O' se dégage et s'écarte pour lire le message. Clarke s'approche de Raven.

\- Lincoln?

\- Oui, répond Raven. Il faudra bien qu'ils sautent le pas et officialisent leur couple. C'est évident qu'ils se plaisent !

\- Je crois comprendre pourquoi ils préfèrent se cacher et prendre leur temps, répond Clarke en regardant Bellamy.

Ce dernier fixe sa sœur sans dissimuler son mécontentement, Raven soupire devant le comportement protecteur du jeune homme envers sa sœur. Elle ne comprend pas le grand brun, il devrait être heureux que sa sœur ait trouvé quelqu'un qui la rende heureuse, mais que ce soit un Woods le dérange, après tout, ils ne connaissent le garçon que depuis quelques jours. Quand Octavia avait appris ce qu'il c'était passé, elle a explosé de rage envers son frère avant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler. Il avait protesté, faisant remarquer qu'il n'avait pas participé mais sa sœur avait justement remarqué qu'il s'agissait de ses amis et donc il était tout aussi coupable que les autres.

\- Dis moi, Clarke...

\- Oui?

\- Ils sont comment les... Enfin Lincoln et ses amis?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je veux dire, leur unité tout ça... Ils ont l'air spéciaux.

Lincoln, avec la permission de Lexa, avait expliqué à Octavia qui ils étaient et quand la brune lui avait demandé si elle pouvait le dire à ses deux meilleures amies, il avait hoché la tête. Elles avaient vite compris que Clarke était déjà au courant et lui en avaient voulu une demie seconde d'avoir gardé le secret.

\- Pour être honnête, ils le sont. Je ne connais pas grand chose sur le Trikru, les infos sont vraiment bien gardées, pour les protéger sûrement. Ils sont très efficaces sur le terrain, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir entendu qu'une de leur intervention se soit soldée par un échec. Cependant, en tant que personne, je n'arrive pas à les cerner, puis je ne passe pas suffisamment de temps avec eux pour ça de toute façon.

\- Ils font quelque chose de dangereux, je me demande comment ils le supportent. Et comment ils en sont arrivés là.

Clarke repense à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lexa et se tend, elle n'a vu aucun des Woods depuis cet incident, pas même Lincoln, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'avoir été aussi injustement désagréable avec la chef de l'unité.

\- Lexa est...

La blonde ne finit pas sa phrase et soupire, elle croise le regard amusé de Raven et hausse un sourcil.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai juste l'impression que tu apprécies la jolie sœur de Lincoln.

\- Il est difficile d'apprécier quelqu'un dont tu ignores tout et qui se contente d'agir comme si elle était dénuée de cœur, répond sèchement Clarke.

Raven va rétorquer quand Octavia les rejoint en souriant, elle leur dit tout bas:

\- Les Woods repartent demain soir, du coup ils nous proposent de venir faire une petite soirée chez eux, pour repartir sur de bonnes bases.

\- Attends, dit Clarke, ils nous proposent à tous ou juste à toi?

\- Disons que les garçons ne sont pas conviés, grimace Octavia. Allez, ne me laissez pas y aller seule, je vais me faire manger toute crue...

\- N'exagère pas...

\- Ne me dis pas que Gustus et Anya ne t'intimident pas !

 **oOoooOoooOo**

Devant la porte du chalet des Woods, les trois filles sont nerveuses. Raven porte son éternel blouson de cuir et un jean serré noir alors que Clarke et Octavia se sont fait belles, chacune portant une robe la mettant en valeur assortie à ses yeux. La maison se situe dans la forêt, en périphérie de la ville, isolée. Elle possède un étage et semble assez spacieuse. Les lycéennes connaissent bien le terrain, le chalet jusqu'alors abandonné servait de lieu pour quelques fêtes. Jamais elles n'auraient imaginé que c'était les Woods qui l'avaient racheté et qu'elles rentreraient à l'intérieur. Alors qu'elles hésitent à frapper, la porte s'ouvre sur un Nyko enjoué.

\- On vous attendait !

Il s'écarte pour laisser les filles entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière elles. Elles entrent dans un petit hall, Nyko les invitent à accrocher leurs vêtements sur les portes manteaux où les différentes vestes des propriétaires sont accrochées.

\- Suivez-moi.

Il les conduit ensuite dans le salon où les Woods ont déjà commencé leur soirée. Clarke regarde la pièce avec curiosité. Elle n'est pas décorée et sommairement meublée, les jeunes n'ayant probablement pas eu le temps de s'en occuper. Nyko s'installe à coté d'Anya, sur un canapé rouge bordeau, et pose sa main sur la cuisse de la femme qui lui sourit. Clarke est surprise, ils ne sont habituellement que peu démonstratifs, mais ici ils sont chez eux après tout. A côté d'eux, Ontari boit cul sec son verre, avec assise par terre entre ses jambes, Lexa dont elle caresse distraitement les cheveux. Gustus est sur un fauteuil sur le côté. Enfin Lincoln est sur le canapé en face, il sourit à Octavia qui s'empresse de le rejoindre. Clarke se tend quand elle voit le visage abimé du garçon ainsi que l'attelle qui immobilise deux de ses doigts mais le regard que le jeune homme la rassure et elle lui sourit en retour, reprenant contenance. Elle tire une Raven intimidée et la fait s'asseoir sur le canapé avant de se placer par terre entre ses jambes, de la même façon que Lexa, juste en face de celle-ci. Si les garçons n'ont pas fait d'efforts vestimentaires, les filles ne se sont pas gênées. Pas de robes pour les militaires, mais des jeans moulants et des décolletés provocants, sauf pour Lexa qui arbore une chemise blanche, faisant ressortir le tatouage sur le dos de sa main.

\- Merci d'être venues, dit Lexa en fixant de son regard émeraude Clarke qui lui sourit.

\- Alors vous repartez demain? demande Raven.

\- Oui, je suppose qu'elles t'ont déjà dit ce que nous faisions.

Les invitées se regardent gênées, elles ne pouvaient pas laisser leur meilleure amie en dehors du secret.

\- C'est bon, rassure Lexa, c'est plus simple comme ça. Du moment que ça reste entre vous.

Elles hochent la tête et Nyko entreprend de servir tout le monde.

\- Gin 7up, ça va à tout le monde ?

\- On fait un « je n'ai jamais », s'enthousiasme Ontari.

\- Vraiment? grimace Anya. Tu n'as pas plus original?

\- Tu as peur de trop boire? s'amuse Gustus.

\- Ok, ok. Si les jeunes filles sont d'accord.

\- Ça nous permettra d'apprendre à se connaître, sourit Octavia.

\- On commence soft, dit Nyko.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

Ils se regardent, personne n'osant commencer le jeu. Raven hausse les épaules et lance la première question.

\- Je n'ai jamais quitté le pays.

\- Un peu facile ça, grogne Gustus.

\- En attendant, si tu l'as fait, tu bois, rétorque-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Les Woods avalent une gorgée de leurs verres imités par Clarke.

\- Je me disais bien que tu avais un léger accent, sourit Lincoln. Tu es d'où?

\- Australie, dit Lexa en regardant la blonde.

\- Je suis née la bas et j'y ai vécu jusqu'à mes 5 ans. Je pensais l'avoir perdu...

\- Je n'y avais même pas prêté attention, soupire Ontari.

\- Car tu ne vois que ce qui t'intéresse, lance Anya avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Vous avez beaucoup voyagé, je suppose, reprend la blonde.

\- Essentiellement dans des zones de conflits, répond Gustus. Mais on a quand même pu voir de belles villes notamment en Europe.

Après un silence rêveur, Clarke reprend le jeu :

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de frère ou sœur.

\- Traîtresse, grommelle Octavia en buvant.

Lexa et Lincoln trinquent avant de boire.

\- Tu as combien d'année de moins que Bellamy? demande Lincoln.

\- On a 6 ans d'écart, j'en ai 17 et lui en a 23. Et vous deux?

\- J'ai 24 ans et Lexa en a 21.

\- C'est Lexa la plus jeune? Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui dirige alors?

\- Mon âge ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas apte à commander, sourit Lexa.

Alors que Clarke rougit, tous rigolent. Anya reprend en souriant :

\- Lexa est celle qui a les meilleurs aptitudes pour diriger.

Octavia sourit et lance en regardant Clarke :

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de tatouage !

\- Tu abuses ! s'offusque Clarke.

\- Tu l'as cherché.

Alors que sans surprise, les militaires prennent une gorgée, Clarke les rejoint.

\- Attends, dit Raven, depuis quand es-tu tatouée ? Je t'ai vu un nombre incalculable de fois en sous vêtements et je n'ai jamais rien remarqué !

\- Parce que le tatouage de mademoiselle est très bien caché, s'amuse Octavia alors que la blonde rougit.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ? Demande curieusement Ontari.

\- Certaines choses doivent rester secrètes, répond la brune avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Je n'ai jamais été arrêté, dit Lincoln en fixant sa sœur.

\- Vous avez décidé de me tuer ce soir ? Grogne-t-elle en buvant tout de même.

Anya et Gustus prennent aussi une gorgée.

\- On ne donnera pas de détail, prévient Anya en souriant.

\- C'est pas juste, dit Raven, boudeuse.

\- la vie est injuste, répond Lexa. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec un homme.

Gustus et Lincoln approuvent alors que les filles boivent sans faire de commentaire.

\- Je n'ai jamais été au lycée.

Quand les Arkadiennes voient qu'aucun des Woods ne prend son verre, elles n'en reviennent pas.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Demande Clarke.

\- On a été soit dès notre plus jeune âge dans l'armée, soit on n'était pas vraiment studieux, explique Gustus.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

\- Je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un dans cette pièce, dit Gustus.

-Tous le regardent et il sourit, faisant comprendre qu'il ne changera pas sa question, lançant les questions gênantes.

\- Et je veux le prénom pour ceux qui boivent.

Anya grogne et boit.

\- Nyko.

\- Anya, dit le concerné en buvant une gorgée.

\- Lexa, dit Ontari en souriant.

Lexa lève son verre et boit sous le regard ahuri des Woods.

\- Attendez ! Quand? Pourquoi? Où?

\- Doucement Anya, s'amuse Lexa.

\- Ma première mission avec vous, à Bagdad, nous étions isolées derrière les lignes ennemies...

\- Je me souviens, dit Lincoln en fronçant les sourcils, on avait été séparé suite à une embuscade.

\- Oui, répond Ontari, et honnêtement j'ai cru qu'on allait mourir. Du coup, alors qu'on était terré dans un hôtel en ruine et que je croyais ma fin approcher, j'ai dit que je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser quelqu'un qui avait un piercing sur la langue.

\- Je vois la suite, lance Gustus avec un clin d'œil vers Lexa.

\- Toujours prête à satisfaire une demoiselle, répond celle-ci en tirant la langue, découvrant son piercing.

\- Et c'était comment? demande Octavia que cette histoire amuse.

\- Le meilleur baiser de ma vie !

\- Le seul aussi, dit Lexa qui se prend une petite tape amicale de la brune.

Clarke se détend légèrement, elle ignore pourquoi mais d'apprendre que Lexa avait embrassé la jolie brune ne lui a pas plu du tout. Elle croise le regard de Lexa qui ne dissimule pas son amusement, la blonde rougit.

\- Alors on continue, Lincoln?

Le garçon sourit et se tourne vers Octavia avant de l'embrasser tendrement devant les sifflements des garçons et le sourire des filles. Lorsqu'il se recule en souriant, il attrape son verre.

\- Maintenant je peux boire.

En rougissant, Octavia l'imite. Il se penche vers elle et lui murmure :

\- Je me doute que notre premier baiser devant tes amies et ma famille, ce n'est pas ce dont tu avais rêvé mais...

\- Tais-toi, c'était parfait.

Elle pose sa tête contre l'épaule du garçon et soupire de contentement quand la main valide du garçon trouve les doigts de la brune et les enlace.

\- Bon, dit d'un ton enjoué la latino, à moi donc.

Elle boit et Octavia explose de rire en voyant les yeux des Woods lorsque Clarke l'imite. Lexa regarde intensément la blonde qui ne peut s'empêcher de savourer sa petite vengeance. Il lui arrive aussi de faire des folies après tout.

\- On avait bu et on s'est demandé ce que ça faisait d'embrasser une fille, explique la blonde.

\- Je comprends, dit Ontari. Et alors?

\- C'est tout aussi agréable qu'embrasser un garçon, dit Clarke. Voire plus tendre.

\- Cette soirée promet d'être intéressante. Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas fait ça plus tôt?

\- Parce que vos amis et copains ne nous aiment pas, dit Lexa de son ton neutre habituel.

\- Qu'importe, j'en ai une mais je veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de boire, dit Raven aux Woods. C'est de la curiosité morbide.

\- On se doutait qu'on y couperait pas, soupire Anya. Vas-y.

\- Je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un.

Le silence se fit et les regards se tournent vers Lexa qui encaisse le choc de la question. Elle se met à rire et attrape son verre avant de le finir d'une traite.

\- Tu es directe, tu me plais, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans les yeux bruns.

L'intégralité des Woods vident leur verre et alors que Nyko les resserre, il dit :

\- Puisque c'est comme ça : je n'ai pas dans mon entourage un crétin bourré de préjugés.

\- Allez les filles, s'exclame Ontari, cul sec, c'est un juste retour des choses !

 **oOoooOoooOo**

Lexa est allongée sur la terrasse et fume en regardant les étoiles, elle entend les rires à l'intérieur et elle sourit. Venir dans cette ville a été la meilleure décision qu'elle ait prise depuis... Toujours. La porte s'ouvre et elle regarde Clarke s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Lexa l'observe du coin de l'œil sans un mot. La jolie blonde lui plaît, c'est une évidence et ça n'a rien d'étonnant. La jeune fille aux premiers abords est superficielle mais quand on creuse, on peut voir que derrière son titre de princesse se cache une femme forte, mystérieuse et plein de vie. Oui, Lexa apprécie beaucoup la blonde, plus qu'elle ne doit. Elle repense à l'abruti qui sert de copain à Clarke et se tend. Elle a vraiment envie de lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

\- Où allez-vous?

\- Secret défense, répond sèchement Lexa mais ça ne semble pas gêner la blonde.

\- Pour combien de temps?

\- Je n'en sais rien, tu es bien trop curieuse.

\- Tu as l'alcool mauvais?

Elle rit, d'un rire qui fait frissonner Clarke.

\- Non, excuse-moi, je repensais à certaines choses.

\- C'est à moi de demander pardon...

Lexa tourne la tête et regarde la blonde, avec le manque d'éclairage, ses yeux semblent aussi noirs que les ténèbres.

\- A quel propos?

\- De ne pas t'avoir cru à propos de Finn. D'avoir pris sa défense alors qu'il était en tort.

\- Tu protèges ton petit ami, c'est normal. Et j'ai l'habitude d'être tenue responsable.

Clarke regarde la brune, elle comprend pourquoi celle-ci est méfiante, elle se doit de l'être, pour se protéger, pour protéger sa famille, mais pourtant elle lui a permis de voir plus loin que les apparences.

\- Je n'ai aucun regret.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pour mes amis, je serais prête à tout. Quand je ne suis pas en mission, rien n'a plus d'importance qu'eux.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi mettre ta vie en danger pour des inconnus?

\- C'est ce que je fais de mieux. C'est sûrement dur à croire, mais j'aime la paix. Et pour la préserver il faut faire certain sacrifice. A commencer par mon humanité.

\- Je t'admire.

Lexa se redresse et fixe la blonde droit dans les yeux. Spontanément Clarke amorce un mouvement de recul mais se force à s'arrêter. La brune sourit et replace une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, a ce contact le cœur de la blonde s'emballe. Elle se mord la lèvre et reprend rapidement contenance.

\- Tu ne devrais pas, tu ne me connais pas.

Elle se lève et lui tend la main.

\- Allons-y avant que ça ne jase, dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

La blonde attrape sa main et se retrouve collée à Lexa, la brune se tend à ce contact imprévisible. Clarke se penche et lui chuchote :

\- J'ai changé d'avis, je ne demande qu'à apprendre à te connaître.

Elle lui sourit et rentre. Lexa soupire, décidément la blonde est pleine de surprise. Lexa voulait jouer avec Clarke, mais c'est elle qui a eu le dernier mot. Elle rentre à la suite de la lycéenne.

* * *

Je n'avais pas menti, c'était long, n'est ce pas? J'espère tout de même que cela ne vous aura pas trop ennuyé mais c'était un bon moyen pour en apprendre un peu plus sur les personnages pour conclure avec un petit moment Clexa à la fin.

Je vous dis à Samedi!

Edas et Kim: Ravie que ça vous plaise, j'ai hâte de vous les mettre en action!


	9. Chapter 9 - Proposition

Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve ce samedi pour le chapitre 9 qui m'a donné beaucoup de mal et dont je ne suis pas particulièrement fière, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.

Bonne lecture.

Merci à mon amie Kafouille pour ses conseils et à ma sœur pour la correction.

Cha'

Infos pratiques : Je vous rappelle que les phrases en italique sont celles en Trigedasleng. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 – Proposition**

Cela fait trois semaines que les Woods ont quitté la ville et que les Arkadiennes sont sans nouvelle des militaires. Octavia s'investit tout autant dans le club de volley, elle ne sourit plus, dors mal, mange peu, son inquiétude pour Lincoln la rongeant. Raven et Clarke se font du soucis pour elle, c'est pourquoi elles ont respectivement annulé leur soirée avec leurs copains pour la passer avec la brunette. Alors qu'elles sortent toutes les trois du gymnase après leur entraînement de volley, la blonde aperçoit sur un banc une femme qu'elle reconnaît immédiatement comme étant la personne qui avait sorti Lexa de prison quelques semaines plus tôt. Cette dernière se lève et se dirige vers les jeunes femmes.

Mesdemoiselles, dit-elle cérémonieusement, je suis Indra, la responsable de l'unité Trikru.

Je me souviens de vous, répond Clarke. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite, les Woods ne sont pas là.

Je le sais, mais je suis là pour vous.

Elle regarde Octavia avec un œil critique.

Lincoln m'a demandé de venir et quand je vois votre état, je comprends pourquoi.

Le visage de la brune s'illumine instantanément alors et la militaire ne peut réprimer un sourire.

Comment vont-ils?

Je ne suis pas censée vous en parler, mais ils vont aussi bien qu'ils peuvent.

Pourquoi Lincoln vous a t-il envoyée?

Sachez, mademoiselle Griffin, que je suis le supérieur de Lincoln, il ne m'envoie donc pas.

Épargnez-nous vos histoires de grade, soupire la blonde, et venez en au fait.

Je comprends mieux l'intérêt qu'ont les jeunes pour vous, vous avez du caractère. Donc, pour répondre à votre question, les Trikru voient en vous un potentiel qui pourrait nous servir.

Quand vous dites "nous", dit Raven, vous faites allusion à l'armée ?

La femme hoche la tête.

Si vous voulez bien, allons parler dans un endroit plus calme.

Les jeunes femmes se regardent et en silence elles hochent la tête avant de suivre la femme dans sa voiture. Le trajet se fait en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elles quittent la ville.

On va chez eux? remarque Raven.

Oui, ils m'ont donné les clefs. On y sera à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

Elle se gare devant le chalet et toutes la suivent jusqu'à la porte qu'elle déverrouille. Le silence de la maison surprend Clarke, la dernière fois qu'elle était venue les rires des Woods inondaient la demeure, mais bien sûr ils ne sont pas là. Revenir ici sans eux est étrange. Clarke regarde la terrasse et ne peut s'empêcher de rougir. Depuis le départ de Lexa, elle a volontairement refusé de repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé, ignorant les sentiments flous qu'elle éprouve pour la mystérieuse brune. Mais de retour sur les lieux, elle ne peut qu'y faire face.

Ça va Clarke? demande Octavia. Tu es toute rouge...

Oui, oui. Allons-y, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'Indra nous veut.

La femme s'est assise dans le fauteuil et les filles prennent place sur un des canapés. Indra sort des dossiers de son sac et les pose sur la table. Les caractères rouges "confidentiels" attirent le regard curieux des jeunes femmes.

Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Rien qui ne vous concerne. Par contre, celui-ci...

Elle en sort un plus gros et le tend à Clarke.

C'est un dossier sur le TriKru.

Pourquoi nous donner ça?

Je vais aller droit au but, je ne suis pas du genre à tergiverser. Vous connaissez les activités des jeunes et ces derniers n'ont pas tari d'éloges sur vous trois. Ils pensent qu'avec de l'entraînement vous pourriez, à défaut d'intégrer leur unité, être comme une sorte de réserve pour les temps de crise sur le sol américain.

Clarke encaisse le choc alors que Raven regarde la femme avec des yeux ronds. Octavia se redresse, nullement surprise.

Et en quoi consisterait notre entraînement, nos fonctions et nos droits?

Lincoln a déjà émis l'hypothèse avec vous?

Oui, mais il n'a pas voulu m'en dire d'avantage.

Eh bien, commence-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil, pour votre entraînement, je ne vais pas vous mentir, cela sera très dur. Vous en aurez marre, vous me haïrez et vous aurez envie de tout abandonner. Suivre vos cours et des exercices militaires sera épuisant. Moralement comme physiquement.

Ça ne donne pas vraiment envie, grogne Raven.

Il faut vraiment que vous sachiez dans quoi vous vous engagez si vous acceptez.

Pour ce qui est de nos fonctions?

Vous seriez directement sous les ordres du TriKru, une unité de soutien qui intervient uniquement, j'insiste sur ce point, sur territoire américain. Les risques seront moindres mais tout de même présents.

Quand vous dites qu'on sera sous les ordres du TriKru, cela veut dire sous les vôtres?

Non, sourit-elle, amusée. Si je reste leur supérieur, le TriKru est une unité indépendante, elle peut refuser les ordres si elle n'est pas d'accord avec les directives envisagées.

Lexa, comprit Clarke.

Exact, elle est dure en affaire, croyez-moi.

Comment une jeune femme comme Lexa a pu intégrer une unité de ce type? Et Ontari est encore plus jeune.

Si elle veut que vous connaissiez ses raisons et son âge, vous verrez avec elle directement. En attendant, vous allez devoir vous contenter du dossier. Il est confidentiel, je n'ai donc pas besoin d'insister sur le fait que ce que vous y trouverez devra rester entre vous.

On commence à en avoir l'habitude avec vous, grommelle Raven.

Je vous laisse y réfléchir. Je reste en ville une semaine, vous savez où me trouver.

Les jeunes femmes se lèvent et après avoir salué le militaire sortent de la maison.

J'y crois pas, s'enthousiasme Octavia, on nous propose de rejoindre l'armée !

On nous propose d'être sous les ordres de Lexa, grogne Raven. Elle ne me plaît pas.

À part Ontari, Nyko et Lincoln, c'est vrai que les autres sont assez froids, dit la brune.

Ça fait la moitié de l'unité s'amuse Clarke ce qui lui vaut une tape amicale de la jeune Blake. Je pense qu'on devrait lire sérieusement ce dossier et décider après.

Ça me va, dirent en cœur les deux brunes.

Tu n'as qu'à commencer Clarke et tu nous feras un résumé.

J'étais certaine que ça finirait comme ça, soupire faussement la blonde.

 **OooooOoooOo**

Clarke ferme le dossier et s'adosse à sa chaise en se frottant les yeux. Lire l'intégralité du document fournit par Indra lui a pris plus de temps qu'elle ne pensait mais elle était captivée et n'avait pas pu s'arrêter. Elle repense aux points importants, à ceux qui intéresseront ses amies et surtout qui influenceront leur choix.

Il n'y a aucune information personnelle sur les membres du Trikru comme l'avait prévenu Indra. Les seuls détails les concernant sont leur rôle spécifique dans l'unité. Lexa est le commandant de l'unité, elle sert également de stratège et de négociateur alors que son frère est démineur. Nyko est le médecin du groupe alors que Gustus est un expert en corps à corps. Ontari et Anya sont quant à elles respectivement artilleuse et sniper. Cette dernière est parfaitement structurée, chaque militaire ayant une force spécifique à mettre à profit lors des interventions délicates ou non. Clarke repense aux exploits de l'unité : en 10 ans d'existence, l'unité avait plus d'une centaine de missions à son actif, ayant déjà protégé des milliers de gens. Elle sait que l'unité est particulière mais les chiffres ne font que renforcer le côté unique du Trikru. Les Woods, bien qu'elle ne puisse qu'émettre dès hypothèse, ne sont pas bien vieux et cela rend encore plus incroyable leur métier. Clarke a toujours été impressionnée par le Trikru, depuis qu'elle connaît son existence, c'est pour cela qu'elle a donné le nom de Skykru à son équipe. Et grâce à Lincoln elle a pu non seulement les rencontrer mais on lui offre aussi la possibilité d'apporter son aide dans la lutte contre le terrorisme. Cependant, le danger est réel, elle a vu les nombreuses cicatrices des Woods. Elle a toujours voulu aider les gens, elle envisageait d'être médecin, comme sa mère, mais cette opportunité lui ouvrait une nouvelle porte qu'elle rêvait d'ouvrir. Son père serait fier d'elle. Sa décision est prise mais elle n'influencera pas ses amies.

* * *

Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, on se retrouve mercredi pour les retrouvailles et un peu de Clexa.

Kim : les deux je suppose ^^

Roxdrama : contente que ça t'ait plu. Il y aura pas mal de bon dans le temps pour faciliter le récit et ne pas les laisser loin trop longtemps l'une de l'autre ;)

Edas44 : Oui, ça va avancer entre elles, promis.


	10. Chapter 10 - TonDc

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 10.

Vos commentaires et manque de commentaires

En espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Bonne lecture.

Merci à mon amie Kafouille pour ses conseils et à ma sœur pour sa correction.

Cha'

Infos pratiques : Je vous rappelle que les phrases en italique sont celles en Trigedasleng. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 – TonDc**

Les volleyeuses regardent Clarke discuter avec l'arbitre alors que leurs adversaires commencent à s'impatienter. Le match aurait déjà dû commencer il y a une demie heure mais leur entraîneur est toujours aux abonnés absents. Si elles n'ont pas besoin de lui pour gagner, il est nécessaire qu'elles soient accompagnées par un entraîneur officiel pour participer au tournoi. Alors qu'avec Harper et Gina, Raven commence à perdre patience, Octavia remarque un grand jeune homme lui faire signe de la main depuis le bord des gradins. Son visage s'illumine immédiatement lorsqu'elle reconnaît Lincoln. Elle se précipite vers lui, oubliant temporairement les soucis de l'équipe.

Tu es rentré !

Devant les quelques spectateurs ni l'un ni l'autre ne fait de geste tendre mais le regard que le militaire lui lance en dit long. Il est aussi heureux qu'elle de la voir.

On est juste de passage, répond le garçon alors que Raven s'approche à son tour. Je suis accompagné d'Anya et Ontari.

Où sont les autres?

Restez à TonDc.

Les filles hochent la tête, grâce à Indra elles connaissent le camp d'entraînement militaire que le Trikru fréquente régulièrement.

Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Demande Raven.

Déjà parce que j'en avais envie, répond le garçon en souriant tendrement à Octavia. Mais aussi parce qu'on vous emmène avec nous.

Quoi?

Indra pense qu'il est temps pour vous de passer à l'étape supérieure de l'entraînement, de voir un peu comment ça se passe vraiment. On pourrait peut-être faire passer ça pour un stage de volley, mais il faudra trouver une raison pour que le reste de l'équipe ne vienne pas...

A ces mots, les jeunes filles grimacent revenant à la réalité.

Un souci ?

Notre entraîneur a disparu et sans lui on ne peut pas jouer ce match.

Alors j'ai peut-être une solution.

Il s'éloigne en courant pour rejoindre rapidement ses amies avec qui il échange quelques mots. Anya soupire et acquiesce avant de se diriger vers le terrain. Les volleyeuses se rapprochent, curieuses, lorsqu'elles la voient s'approcher de l'arbitre et de la blonde qui essaye toujours de gagner du temps comme elle peut.

Je suis désolée, miss Griffin, mais si votre entraîneur n'est pas là dans les cinq prochaines minutes...

Me voilà, coupe Anya en le regardant fixement.

Quoi? s'étrangle Raven.

Pardon madame mais je ne peux vous laisser faire sans une carte officielle de la ligue.

Déjà, c'est mademoiselle, je ne suis pas mariée, grogne la fausse blonde. Ensuite je dois avoir ça sur moi.

Elle sort de son porte feuille une petite carte et la tend à l'arbitre qui l'observe avant de hocher la tête.

Très bien, entraîneur Woods, le match va commencer dans quelques minutes, je vous laisse juste le temps de faire un topo avec votre équipe.

Merci monsieur.

Alors qu'il s'éloigne, Anya fait signe aux filles de s'approcher.

Tu es entraîneur de volley? Ça explique pourquoi vous étiez si douée...

J'ai beaucoup de talents cachés rétorque la militaire avec un sourire carnassier. Bon, je ne connais pas votre niveau, ni celui de vos adversaires, je suis là juste car Lincoln m'a demandé de vous dépanner, alors faites comme d'habitude.

Elles hochent la tête avant de pousser un cri de victoire.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

Après le match, les militaires ne laissent pas beaucoup de temps aux jeunes filles pour se préparer au voyage. Elles passeront donc leurs deux semaines de vacances à TonDc et elles savent parfaitement que ça n'aura rien de vacances connaissant Indra, elles avaient vécues deux semaines d'entraînement intense, s'apparentant à de la torture, avant que la militaire ne soit rappeler à ses fonctions. Depuis maintenant un mois, les lycéennes s'entraînent seules, pompes, courses et même boxe en club. Elles sont en bonne forme physique mais rien de comparable avec les Woods qui sont dans ce système depuis des années déjà.

La mère de Clarke n'a pas apprécié que sa fille lui annonce comme ça son départ. N'ayant pas trouvé de raison pour ne pas intégrer tout le Skykru à un stage potentiel de volley, les filles ont décidé de dire qu'elles partaient juste ensembles faire un petit tour du pays. Abby avait cédé quand sa fille lui avait promis de l'appeler tous les soirs.

Les sacs sont chargés dans la jeep des Woods, à l'écart de la ville pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et le voyage commence. TonDc ne se trouve qu'à trois heures d'Arkadia et la bonne ambiance instaurée par Ontari rend le voyage plaisant.

\- Je pensais que c'était Lexa le pilote du groupe, dit Raven depuis le siège passager.

Anya tourne la tête vers elle et grimace.

\- Je conduis mal ?

\- Absolument… pas, répond la latino en souriant.

\- Si vous aviez vu la tête de Lexa quand elle a compris que quelqu'un d'autre allait conduire son bébé, rit Ontari. Mais Nyko a été catégorique, il ne la laisserait pas conduire.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande Octavia.

\- Elle a été légèrement blessée lors de notre dernière mission, explique Lincoln. Rien de grave, mais Nyko ne veut prendre aucun risque.

\- Je te parie 10 dollars qu'elle est en ce moment même entrain de s'entraîner, lance Anya en regardant dans le rétroviseur.

Le garçon rit et secoue la tête.

\- Ce serait un pari perdu d'avance.

\- Okay, je tiens le pari ! s'enjaille Ontari. Je suis certaine qu'elle sera en train de piloter un quelconque engin quand on rentrera.

Anya grimace alors à l'idée de perdre 10 dollars.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

Le camp est assez petit, composé d'une dizaine seulement de baraquements et d'une cantine commune. En périphérie de la ville de Polis, les militaires sont ici tranquilles. Sur le terrain de course, des unités s'entraînent à un rythme soutenu. Alors qu'Anya se gare, ils voient Nyko approcher en souriant.

\- Où est Lexa, s'empresse de demander Ontari.

A peine a-t-elle finit sa phrase qu'une jeep déboule à pleine vitesse. Debout, à l'arrière, un jeune homme avec des lunettes crie son contentement. Après un dérapage parfaitement contrôlé, le véhicule s'arrête près d'eux et le jeune homme saute à terre en riant.

\- Jasper, j'avais dis pas de conduite pour Lexa !

\- Comme si je pouvais l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle veut, répond le jeune homme en souriant et en retirant ses lunettes de protection, c'est ma supérieure. Mais je l'ai surveillée, ne t'inquiète pas.

Clarke devine qu'il s'agit d'un des deux ingénieurs qui aident le Trikru depuis la base grâce à une technologie de pointe. La commandante des Woods sort avec agilité du véhicule et sourit à Nyko qui lui lance un regard réprobateur.

\- _Aboule les 10 dollars, Anya !_

Lexa gratifie les Arkadiennes d'un geste de la tête en guise de salut et laisse son regard quelques instants de trop sur Clarke pour que celle-ci l'ignore. Elle reporte ensuite son attention sur la jeep allant jusqu'à s'agenouiller pour vérifier son intégrité.

\- _J'espère que tu ne l'as pas abîmé_ _e_ _._

\- Non, soupire Anya. Ton bébé n'a rien.

La brune se redresse satisfaite.

\- Bien, je vais vous montrer où vous allez loger pendant votre séjour.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

Lexa s'entraîne sur le sac de sable devant leur baraquement où les lycéennes logent durant leur séjour. Elle s'interrompt quelques secondes quand elle entend la porte s'ouvrir et aperçoit Clarke qui la rejoint.

Tu devrais te ménager, tu es blessée.

Pas de repos pour les héros, répond la brune en décochant un coup de pied retourné au sac de sable.

Comment va ton épaule?

Clarke ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer la jeune femme. Elle porte un baggy militaire et un t-shirt a manches courtes blanc

Ça va, ce n'est pas grand chose.

Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'agace Clarke.

Lexa sourit et attrape sa bouteille d'eau avant de s'en asperger le visage.

Je risque ma vie à chaque mission, Clarke, c'est mon métier. Puis, qu'est-ce qu'est une petite cicatrice par rapport à la vie d'une dizaine de gens?

La blonde ne sait quoi répondre, prise de court par le discours de la brune. Elle qui semble toujours glaciale, ne pas avoir de sentiment, elle croit en ce qu'elle fait. Elle est prête à se sacrifier pour sauver des inconnus. Anya s'approche avec une bande et la brune grimace.

\- Il est l'heure de changer ton bandage.

\- Je peux le faire, si tu veux, propose Clarke. J'aide régulièrement à l'hôpital, ma mère m'a apprit pas mal de chose.

\- Le maire ?

\- Elle était chirurgien avant.

Anya hausse les épaules et donne le bandage à Clarke avant d'aller retrouver ses camarades qui discutent avec Raven et Octavia sous le porche. Elle invite Lexa à s'asseoir et s'installe à côté. Alors qu'elle retire son haut, Clarke se rend compte que c'est la première fois que Lexa dévoile son corps. Même à la plage, elle était toujours en combinaison. La première chose qui marque la blonde ce n'est pas le ventre parfaitement plat et musclé du militaire, le bandage sur son épaule droite ou encore le tatouage sous son nombril qui disparaît derrière le tissus. Non, c'est l'imposante cicatrice qui barre le torse du soldat. Débutant au niveau de l'épaule gauche, elle descend en diagonale vers la hanche du côté opposé. Elle est propre et relativement ancienne en déduit Clarke. Elle suit son trajet du bout des doigts arrachant un frisson à Lexa.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu relativises ta blessure actuelle.

La brune rit faisant bondir le cœur de Clarke qui lui sourit avant d'entreprendre de changer le bandage en silence. Une fois terminé, Lexa se perd dans les yeux azurs de la lycéenne.

\- Je pourrais m'habituer, souffle-t-elle.

\- A quoi ?

\- A ma nouvelle infirmière personnelle.

La blonde rougit légèrement, confuse de l'effet que lui fait Lexa. Elle sursaute quand Jasper débarque en courant.

\- Lexa, on a un problème.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- D'après Maya, Mount Weather va passer à l'offensive incessamment sous peu.

Clarke se souvient d'avoir vu le nom de ce groupuscule de terroristes dans le dossier confié par Indra. Et le regard froid de Lexa ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

\- Où ? Quand ?

\- Boston, on a peut-être deux jours.

\- Ok, départ d'ici une heure pour nous. Préviens les autres, reprend contact avec Maya et essaies d'en savoir plus.

Le garçon hoche la tête et repart à vive allure alors que Lexa se lève.

\- Tu es blessée, remarque Clarke.

\- Ne me fait pas me répéter, dit sèchement le militaire, mon travail avant tout.

Elle tourne les talons et va rejoindre son unité en enfilant son haut. Clarke la regarde s'éloigner avec un pincement de cœur. Lexa est lunatique, un coup froide et distante, un coup prête à baisser ses défenses. C'est épuisant pour la jeune fille, mais l'intérêt qu'elle éprouve pour la jeune femme la pousse à rester patiente.

* * *

Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Le prochain chapitre sera un peu particulier car il s'agira d'un POV Lexa.

On se retrouve normalement Samedi, sauf si avec les préparations d'Halloween j'ai du retard)

Bonne fin de semaine.

Guest : Merci, ton avis me rassure, j'ai été un peu sceptique devant l'absence de réaction globale ^^

Kim : J'espère te surprendre avec ce qui suivra mais dans le bon sens.


	11. Chapter 11 - Incidents

Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve ce samedi pour le chapitre 11 qui est donc, comme annoncé, un POV de Lexa. J'espère avoir rendu le passage vivant car il s'agit là d'un tournant de mon récit.

J'ai également ajouté le temps écoulé entre deux événements, comme il y a beaucoup de bonds dans le temps cela facilitera la compréhension.

Attention : Ce chapitre est violent, il peut heurter la sensibilité de certains.

Bonne lecture.

Merci à mon amie Kafouille pour ses conseils et à ma sœur et mon frère pour leur relecture.

Cha'

Infos pratiques : Je vous rappelle que les phrases en italique sont celles en Trigedasleng. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 – Incidents**

 **Deux jours plus tard – San Francisco**

Je regarde froidement les hommes qui nous ont regroupés dans un coin d'un magasin de jouet du Westfield San Francisco Centre, conservant mon calme et mes sens en alerte. Nous étions une dizaine d'otages, essentiellement des enfants et leurs mères, encadrés par quatre hommes en cagoule et armés de fusil d'assaut. Ces lâches ont bien choisi leur jour et leur lieu pour faire leur coup. Nous savions que Mount Weather passerait à l'attaque mais nous n'avions pas prévu que ce soit si tôt et de cette manière. Le groupe d'extrémistes a toujours été vague dans ses revendications, il semble aujourd'hui vouloir faire passer un message. Je regarde la caméra de surveillance braquée sur nous, conservant mon air serein, sachant pertinemment qu'on nous observe. Je jette un œil à l'adolescent blond à mes côtés. Il a les yeux fermé et semble tendu. Un coup d'œil aux alentours me permet de voir que nous sommes suffisamment loin des terroristes, le temps n'est plus à l'observation.

 _\- Link'_ , je murmure.

 _-_ _Lexa_ , répond immédiatement mon frère dans mon oreillette avec soulagement.

 _-_ _Ça va, ne t'en fais pas_. Ils ne sont que quatre.

 _-_ _Ne fai_ _s_ _rien de stupide_ , me dit Anya.

Je souris, bien sûr que je vais agir, je refuse de donner ce qu'ils veulent à ces hommes. Je me tourne vers le blond.

 _-_ Aden, j'appelle doucement.

Comme il n'y a aucune réponse du garçon, je reprend plus fermement mais toujours à voix basse.

 _-_ _Aden Woods_ , ressaisit toi, bon dieu !

Mon ton attire son attention ainsi que celle des autres otages auxquels je ne prête aucune attention. Mon regard accroche les yeux du garçon.

 _-_ _T_ _u es prépar_ _é_ _pour ce genre de situation_ , lui-je rappelle. _Et je suis là_.

 _-_ _Excuse moi, Lexa_ , murmure l'ado en se redressant et en observant l'environnement avec intérêt.

Je souris en le voyant retrouver ses moyens. Malgré son jeune âge, Aden vient officiellement d'intégrer notre unité avec d'excellents résultats. J'avais émis des réserves quant à l'intégration de nouveaux éléments au Trikru suite à ce qui s'était passé avec Costia, mais Lincoln, Anya et Indra avaient insisté. On avait pris sous notre aile ce garçon alors âgé de 10 ans et sa sœur, Triss, de deux ans sa cadette. Je nous avais retrouvé, Lincoln et moi, dans ces enfants et rapidement je m'étais attaché **e** à eux. Jusqu'ici, Aden n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur le terrain, il s'agit donc de sa première mission sur le terrain en tant que véritable Woods. La situation n'est pas excellente, privés du soutien de nos camarades, nous n'étions que deux à pouvoir intervenir.

 _-_ Qui êtes-vous ?, demande une femme en serrant son enfant contre elle.

 _-_ La cavalerie, je souris avant de reporter mon attention sur les gardes.

 _-_ I _ls sont peu nombreux mais bien armé_ _s_ , remarque Aden.

 _-_ Taisez-vous, hurle l'homme qui doit être leur chef arrachant des pleurs aux enfants.

Leur chef est instable, ce qui n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, cela augmente la menace et l'urgence de l'intervention. Je vois une ouverture, une seule solution et je grimace : Lincoln ne va pas apprécier.

Discrètement, je passe ma main sous mon haut et arrache mes plaques de mon cou.

 _-_ _Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_ proteste mon frère dans l'oreillette.

Je l'ignore et donne l'objet le plus précieux que je possède à Aden qui les prend en me regardant avec interrogation.

 _-_ _Tu les donneras à Lincoln_.

 _-_ _Lexa..._ La voix brisée de mon frère me sert le cœur mais je n'ai pas le choix et il le sait.

 _-_ J'aimerai parler à votre chef, dis-je en direction des hommes.

 _-_ _Ne fais pas ça_ , supplie Lincoln.

 _-_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut, la poulette? demande leur chef en s'approchant et en pointant l'arme sur moi.

Je l'observe bien que ne peux voir que ses yeux. Il est athlétique et semble à l'aise avec une arme dans les mains, un ancien mercenaire probablement. Il pianote sur son arme, signe évident de sa nervosité.

 _-_ Vous offrir l'opportunité de négocier.

Il se tait et m'observe. J'ai toujours été une excellente diplomate bien que le plus souvent je dois régler les conflits par la force. Aujourd'hui je sais que je ne peux pas raisonner ces hommes, mais je peux gagner du temps et offrir une fenêtre à mes amis.

 _-_ Et comment peux-tu faire ça ?

 _-_ _Arrête..._

Le ton déchiré de mon frère me fait mal mais je garde contenance.

 _-_ Je suis militaire, grâce à moi ils vous écouteront mais pour ça vous devez laisser partir les civils.

Mon ton est dur et sur de lui, je remercie mentalement mon frère de ne pas intervenir à ce moment, je ne dois transmettre aucune indication involontairement au terroriste. Je fixe mon vis à vis attendant sa décision, il semble hésiter quelques secondes avant de dire :

 _-_ Ok, mais ton petit frère reste, dit-il en me montrant Aden du menton. Ainsi que la petite blonde.

Je me tend à l'idée qu'un enfant soit mêlé à ce qui va suivre mais je me ressaisis. La présence d'Aden compense cet handicap et je ne suis pas en position de négocier alors je ne réponds rien, le laissant penser qu'il a le contrôle. Les otages sont évacués sous les pleurs de la mère de la petite fille, il ne reste bientôt que nous 3. Aden sourit à la petite fille pour la rassurer alors qu'un autre homme s'approche de nouveau de moi. Il tient nonchalamment l'arme et je bande mes muscles.

\- Tu es bien mignonne, pour une militaire, dit-il en écartant une mèche de mes cheveux avec le canon de son fusil.

 _-_ _Lexa_ , murmure Aden, _je suis_ _prêt._

 _-_ _Arrête_ , supplie une dernière fois mon frère mais il sait que c'est inutile.

Je me dresse d'un coup et désarme avec une facilité déconcertante l'homme avant de me servir de lui comme bouclier. D'un geste souple, je lance mon arme de poing à Aden qui la saisit avant d'attraper la petite fille et de partir en courant alors que d'un seul coup de feu j'attire l'attention des terroristes sur moi. Les armes me pointent dans un silence tendu alors que la voix d'Anya me parvient après quelques secondes **.**

 _-_ _Aden vient de sortir, tous les otages sont à l'abri._

 _-_ Tu n'as aucune chance, grogne le chef. Je vais te plomber.

Mon prisonnier se débat me déstabilisant, mes ennemis en profite alors pour ouvrir le feu. Leur acolyte pousse un cri quand une balle l'atteint à l'épaule alors qu'avec une précision parfaite, je tire sur un des hommes qui s'effondre. Je relâche mon otage et me jette à couvert d'un présentoir pour faire le bilan. Deux hommes sont hors d'état de nuire, il ne reste donc que le chef et un de ses camarades. Je réfléchis calmement quand soudain une douleur fulgurante me transperce le flan et je tombe à genoux. Je tourne la tête et découvre un homme que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. Ils sont cinq et non quatre. Cette erreur va me coûter cher. La douleur est telle que je lâche mon arme.

 _-_ _Lex' !_ hurle de désespoir mon frère alors que le chef s'approche de moi.

Il sort son couteau et me l'enfonce lentement dans la cuisse m'arrachant un grognement.

\- Tu es résistante à la douleur, on va bien s'amuser, toi et moi. Emmenez les blessés, ordonne-t-il avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur moi. Je t'avais dis que tu ne t'en sortirais pas.

 _-_ Comme si j'avais prévu de m'en sortir, je grogne, mais en attendant vous n'aurez rien de ce que vous vouliez.

 _-_ Je ne pense pas qu'ils prennent le risque de perdre un élément comme toi…

Il a raison, jamais Anya ne donnera l'ordre de l'assaut si je suis en danger. Je ferme les yeux mais l'homme me frappe violemment m'envoyant au sol. Je me mets de nouveau à genoux, une main sur ma plaie. Je fixe l'homme droit dans les yeux.

 _-_ Je m'appelle Lexa, lui dis-je.

 _-_ Et en quoi cela m'intéresse-t-il ?

 _-_ Je suis le chef d'une unité spéciale, je pense que tu en as entendu parlé. Elle s'appelle le Trikru.

 _-_ Je vois son regard se troubler à cette révélation alors qu'une multitude de questions traverse son esprit.

 _-_ Comment saviez-vous que nous serions là ?

Comme aucune réponse ne vient, il tourne la lame dans ma cuisse, je sens mes muscles se déchirer et cette fois je ne peux retenir un cri.

 _-_ Il te faudra plus que ça pour me faire parler. Mais tu avais raison, ils ne tenteront tant que je serais en danger.

 _-_ Évidemment.

 _-_ Sauf si je leur ordonne de le faire.

Une fois encore je vois doute percer dans son regard.

\- _Lexa..._

Je ferme les yeux m'imprégnant de cette voix.

 _-_ _Je t'aime_ , je dis tout bas.

Trois mots simples que je n'avais jamais pris le temps de lui dire alors qu'il avait toujours été là. Trois mot que je lâche maintenant sachant pertinemment que je n'aurais plus l'occasion.

\- _Allez-y_ , j'ordonne d'un ton dur.

Immédiatement, un bruit sourd se fait entendre, je sais que les forces de l'ordre on fait sauter les portes du centre. L'homme jure et pose le canon de son arme sur mon front.

\- Tu vas le payer.

\- Sûrement, mais cela valait le coup. Vous n'aurez rien.

 _-_ Ta vie me suffira amplement. Je m'appelle Emerson, susurre-t-il.

 _-_ En quoi cela m'intéresse-t-il ? Je répond, moqueuse.

 _-_ J'aime l'idée que tu saches qui t'a tué.

Je ferme les yeux et le visage de Clarke s'impose. J'avais vécu ma vie en faisant toujours attention à n'avoir aucun regret mais finalement je partirai avec un. Lorsque j'entends l'arme se charger, j'ouvre les yeux et fixe l'homme qui va m'ôter la vie. Il baisse son arme et la pose sur ma poitrine gauche, mon cœur s'accélère mais je ne laisse rien paraître.

 _-_ Adieu.

Le coup part, j'entends le hurlement déchirant de mon frère suivi d'une douleur intense puis plus rien.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre avec un peu d'action. Mercredi prochain je ne pourrais pas poster car j'enchaîne les soirées d'Halloween donc il faudra attendre Samedi pour la suite. Oui après une fin comme celle-ci, je suis diabolique de vous laisser une semaine mais la période s'y prête MOUAHAHAAHA. Bon week-end et bonne semaine.

Des bisous, Cha.

Kim : toujours présente et je t'en remercie. Voici donc, un peu pour toi, un chapitre du point de vue de Lexa en intervention. J'espère qu'il te plaira malgré la conclusion. Des bisous

Jack77 : tu as raison et merci encore de ton soutien. Bises


	12. Chapter 12 - Contrecoup

Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve enfin pour le chapitre 12 que vous attendiez avec impatience, si si, je le sais. J'ai été ravie de voir à quel point vous aviez apprécié le chapitre précédent même si j'ai été maudite plus d'une fois.

Sur le plan de l'amélioration de la ff, je vais insérer quelques dates le long des chapitres. Je ferais un rapide résumé en fin de chapitre la prochaine fois pour que vous ayez la chronologie en tête.

J'ai également changé la ville de la scène du dernier chapitre pour Boston, vous comprendrez pourquoi.

Bonne lecture.

Merci à mon amie Kafouille pour ses conseils, la correction n'a pas encore eu lieu, désolée pour les fautes.

Cha'

Infos pratiques : Je vous rappelle que les phrases en italique sont celles en Trigedasleng. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 – Contrecoup**

 **Deux heures plus tard – Polis**

\- Madame le maire?

L'assistante vient d'entrée dans son bureau où la femme discute avec sa fille, Octavia et Kane.

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- Un hélicoptère va arriver à l'hôpital, ils vous demandent comme chirurgien.

\- Je n'exerce plus depuis quelques années déjà.

\- Ils disent être de l'armée et se montre très insistant d'après le directeur.

Abby se tend et soupire.

\- Très bien, je vais voir de quoi il retourne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que l'hélicoptère finit de se poser sur le toit de l'hôpital, un homme en costume militaire descend du véhicule. Il a le regard fatiguée et les cheveux rasé. Abby le regarde avec une surprise non dissimulé.

\- Titus?

Abby, dit il gravement. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Je ne travaille plus avec l'armée et je n'exerce plus, remarque la femme.

\- Je sais, et je ne viendrais pas ici pour te demander de remettre ça s'il n'était pas question de la sécurité du pays.

\- Que c'est-il passée pour que le chef des armées américaines en personne se déplace?

Voilà pourquoi Clarke connaît le visage de l'homme, elle l'a déjà vu à la télé. Sans répondre, Titus ordonne aux militaires de descendre de l'hélicoptère, Clarke écarquille les yeux en voyant le Trikru apparaître, derrière les cagoules, elle voit leur yeux fatigués.

\- Où est Lexa? demande doucement Clarke.

Anya la regarde et s'écarte pour laisser deux infirmier descendre un brancard, suivi de près par Nyko, dedans, inconsciente et couverte de sang se trouve leur commandant. Clarke sent ses jambes la lâcher et elle remercie intérieurement Octavia de la soutenir.

\- Plaies par balle au niveau de l'abdomen, de la cuisse et la dernière au niveau du pectorale gauche, énumère Nyko. Son état est stable.

\- Abby, sauve Lexa Woods, dit gravement le chef des armées.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, une plaie au pectoral…

\- Fais le pour Jack.

Le nom de son défunt mari fait sursauter Abby alors que Clarke est trop choquée pour y faire attention. La femme fixe Titus dans les yeux et soupire.

\- Préparez moi un bloc, ordonne Abby à un des représentants de l'hôpital. Tu me devras des explications, Titus.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

Lincoln tourne en rond dans la salle d'attente, la télé est mise sur les infos mais personne n'y prête attention, tous focalisé sur le garçon. Les militaires sont toujours en tenue mais ont retiré leur cagoule. Jamais les lycéennes n'ont vu les Woods aussi inquiets ce qui ne rassure pas Clarke quand à la gravité de la situation. Depuis que Lexa a été emmené au bloc il y a une vingtaine de minutes maintenant, personne n'a pris le temps d'expliquer aux Arkadiennes la situation. Tout un coup un bruit attire leur attention vers l'écran.

" **Flash spécial, annonce le présentateur, ce lundi à quatorze heure, une prise d'otage a eu lieu dans un centre commercial** "

\- Il fallait bien que ça finisse par fuiter, grogne Gustus.

" **Alors que la situation semblait désespérée, une personne est intervenue permettant l'intervention des forces de l'ordre. Il n'y a aucun blessé du côté des civiles mais l'intervenant en question a été grièvement blessé. Son état vital est engagé et les forces de l'ordre n'ont donné aucune autre information. Nous allons maintenant vous diffuser les images des caméras de surveillance, merci de tenir éloigné les personnes sensibles, ces dernières risquant d'être choquées par la violence des images.** "

\- Putain, jure Anya en attrapant son téléphone, comment ont-ils pu avoir ça ?

\- Probablement les terroristes en guise d'avertissement, dit Gustus.

Alors qu'il fait mine d'éteindre la télé, Lincoln l'arrête.

\- Laisse moi voir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée.

\- Je veux revoir les derniers instants de ma sœur et l'enfoiré qui lui a fait ça.

Ne voulant pas énerver plus le garçon, Gus obtempère et tous fixe l'écran alors qu'Anya porte son téléphone à son oreille.

Devant eux se déroule les événements vécus quelques heures plus tôt, que découvre Clarke et Octavia. Si la qualité de la vidéo ne permet pas de bien distinguer son visage, elles reconnaissent sans difficulté Lexa.

\- Aden a été exemplaire, lâche Ontari alors qu'on voit le jeune homme s'enfuir avec l'enfant grâce à l'action de Lexa.

\- J'ai beau l'avoir vu se battre des centaines de fois, je suis toujours bluffé par les capacités du commandant, dit Gustus.

Clarke laissé échappé un cri. Sur l'écran, on voit la jeune femme tomber à genoux.

\- Elle a gagné suffisamment de temps, elle aura parfaitement accomplis sa mission.

\- Mais à quel prix, souffle Lincoln.

Alors qu'ils s'enfuient avec leur blesser, le chef pose son arme sur la tête de la brune. Même face à la mort, Lexa ne détourne pas les yeux. Finalement il baisse son arme sur sa poitrine et tire, la brune s'effondre.

Clarke est choquée par les images et elle sursaute quand elle voit Lincoln écraser son poing dans l'écran. Gustus le maîtrise tant bien que mal et le sort de la pièce, Octavia ne sait pas quoi faire mais devant le désarroi de son amie, elle se précipite à ses côtés.

\- Bordel de merde, hurle Anya au téléphone, Indra comment cette vidéo a pu filtrer? Lincoln... Enfin quoi, merde !

Elle quitte précipitamment à son tour la salle laissant les lycéennes avec Ontari qui semble plutôt détendue.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi détendu alors que ton amie et supérieure est entre la vie est la mort?

\- Oh mais vous y êtes pas du tout, s'amuse la brune. Nous ne sommes pas inquiet pour la vie de Lex', sauf peut être Titus, mais il est très protecteur envers nous alors il s'inquiète pour un rien.

Elle se perd dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Clarke la ramène à la réalité en se plantant devant elle.

\- Pour un rien? On lui a tiré au niveau du cœur !

\- Non, enfin oui, si Lexa était une personne normale, elle serait morte, mais elle ne l'est pas. Normale je veux dire. Quoique parfois je me demande même si elle est humaine... Enfin je m'égare. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais le meilleur chirurgien du pays s'occupe d'elle. De plus, Lexa est atteinte d'une maladie congénitale très spéciale qui lui a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois appelée dextrocardie.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

\- Que son cœur se situe sur le côté droit de la cage thoracique et non de la gauche.

Clarke écarquilla les yeux, elle ne savait même pas que cette maladie existait.

\- Pourquoi Lincoln est dans cet état si sa sœur ne va pas mourir ?

\- Parce qu'il n'était pas là pour la protéger. Ce mec là, il vient de signer son arrêt de mort. On le traquera jusqu'au bout du monde et on lui fera payer. On se fait tirer dessus sans cesse, c'est les risques du métier mais il a pris plaisir à exécuter Lex… Et il a diffuser les images. On ne s'en prend pas impunément à notre famille.

La jeune femme sert les poings de colère alors que Clarke soupire en s'asseyant. Lexa n'était pas en danger de mort, alors pourquoi étaient-ils venu jusqu'ici pour la soigner? Pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait pas parlé de son passé militaire? Sa mère lui cachait quelque chose.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

L'opération s'est bien déroulée et depuis maintenant trois heures que Lexa a été conduite dans une chambre, son frère ne l'a pas quitté, contrairement aux autres Trikru qui se relaient à tour de rôle. Titus se tient au chevet de Lexa lorsque Clarke entre dans la chambre l'homme lui sourit alors que Alors que de sa de sa main bandé suite à son excès de colère contre la télé, Lincoln tient fermement celle de sa sœur, assis sur le lit, ne prêtant aucune attention à la blonde.

\- Je n'aurai jamais du la laisser seule, dit le militaire.

\- Comme si tu aurais pu l'empêcher d'agir. Tu sais comment est ta sœur.

\- Oui.

Il se tait et Titus reporte son attention vers Clarke.

\- Tu ressemble beaucoup à tes parents.

\- Vous connaissiez mon père?

Clarke n'en revient pas.

\- Oui, avant d'être chef des armées, j'ai été soldat et j'aime penser que nous étions meilleurs amis avec ton père.

\- Je ne savais même pas que ma mère faisait aussi parti de l'armée...

\- Eh bien, elle avait un statut un particulier, un peu comme toi et tes amis, finalement.

Alors que Lexa gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard se pose sur son supérieur puis son frère et elle grimace.

\- Je vais me faire sermonner?

\- J'ai eu bien trop peur pour ça. Pourquoi agis-tu toujours avec autant d'imprudence ?

\- J'ai été à bonne école.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça Lexa.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, frangin, soupire-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Abby entre dans la chambre et entreprend de prendre les constantes du militaire.

\- Ce n'est pas un boulot pour une infirmière ? Demande Titus.

\- Exact, mais tu me dois des explications. En quoi sauver Lexa ferait plaisir à Jack.

Le silence se fait alors que ma brune se redresse en gémissent.

\- Vous connaissez Jack ? Demande-t-elle.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de demander ça, répond Abby. Il était mon mari.

Lexa et Lincoln se regardent en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Je dois m'expliquer, soupire Titus.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, on se retrouve jeudi (j'ai une semaine chargée et j'aurais besoin de mon mercredi pour écrire le prochain chapitre).

Je vous promets de croustillantes révélations et du Clexa !

Kim : je ne me moque pas et je ne jugerais pas non plus, j'aime bien aussi la rendre… spéciale et abuser de son charisme.

Limoneade : ravie que ça te plaise, les retrouvailles en tête à tête seront pour bientôt ;)

loulou246 : un plaisir que tu es dévoré les premiers chapitres, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. J'ai quelques rebondissements en réserve qui devrait te tenir en haleine.

Edas44 : si je peux, je suis machiavélique !


	13. Chapter 13 - Convalescence

Bonjour à tous, ou bonsoir au vu de l'heure tardive. On se retrouve pour le chapitre 13 avec quelques heures de retard, excusez moi. Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de vous remercier pour l'immense soutien que vous me donner pour ma première ff alors je le fais maintenant. Il faut savoir que si les reviews sont ce qui a de plus encourageant, chaque fav' ou follow me motivent à me dépasser et à trouver comment satisfaire vos attentes. Encore merci !

Ensuite je voulais vous annoncer que je vais devoir réduire mes publications à une par semaine, le boulot me prend plus de temps et j'ai plus de mal à écrire dans les temps pour deux publications. Je publierais ainsi le **jeudi**. Merci de votre compréhension.

Bonne lecture.

La correction n'a pas encore eu lieu, désolée pour les fautes.

Cha'

Infos pratiques : Je vous rappelle que les phrases en italique sont celles en Trigedasleng. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 – Convalescence**

 **Une semaine plus tard – 11 novembre – Polis**

Clarke aide Lexa à descendre de la voiture. Si la brune ne dit rien, Clarke la voit se tendre légèrement à cause de la douleur, elle attrape ses béquilles et clopine jusqu'à la porte.

\- Pourquoi Indra a-t-elle envoyé ton équipe en mission sans toi ? Demande la blonde.

Ses amis ont dû repartir en urgence à Washington, abandonnant leur chef en pleine convalescence et vulnérable. Ils avaient d'abord refusé, Clarke avait dû leur promettre de s'occuper de la brune durant les premiers jours, le temps que Lexa prenne un rythme avec ses blessures. Leur chef leur avait ensuite ordonné de suivre les directives d'Indra, leur assurant qu'elle serait entre de bonnes mains, arrachant un sourire entendu à Anya.

Abby a donné des instructions précises à sa fille et durant les deux premiers jours hors de l'hôpital, la lycéenne ne doit pas quitter le soldat. Heureusement, on était vendredi, elle n'aura donc pas à louper de jours de cours si tout se passe bien.

\- Parce qu'ils allaient monter un plan sans queue ni tête pour retrouver le mec qui m'a mis dans cet état, explique Lexa. Les occuper est la meilleure manière de les empêcher d'agir sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Clarke hoche la tête et attrape son téléphone, tout en suivant la jeune femme, elle appelle Finn pour annuler leur projet de ce soir.

\- Salut Finn... oui merci... Dis-moi, j'ai un empêchement pour ce soir...

Lexa ouvre la porte et grimace en entendant le prénom du garçon pour qui elle n'éprouve que du mépris, ne comprenant pas ce que lui trouve la jolie blonde. Intelligente comme elle est, elle devrait voir que c'est un parfait crétin.

\- Écoute, je dois aider ma mère avec une patiente ce week-end, c'est tout. On se voit plus tard... Moi aussi.

La brune entend le garçon râler mais elle devine qu'il lui fait part de ses sentiments, elle soupire et entre pour trouver une place dans le canapé. Clarke raccroche et sans un mot pénètre à son tour dans la maison, avant de déposer ses affaires dans l'entrée et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Lexa ferme les yeux. C'est une mauvaise idée d'avoir la blonde ici. Elle n'est pas naïve, elle sait qu'elle l'apprécie beaucoup, le jeu qu'il y a entre elle lui plaît mais maintenant il ne lui suffit plus. Le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé, c'est d'être distante, facilement réalisable avec ses obligations mais voilà, malgré tout Clarke va être son médecin personnel. Parce qu'elle a été imprudente.

Clarke s'affaire dans la cuisine, tendue. Elles ne se sont pas vraiment parlé depuis que Lexa s'est réveillée, elle sent que quelque chose ne va pas mais jamais la brune ne lui répondrait. Elle soupire, leur proximité durement acquise a complètement disparue, c'est comme être revenu à la case départ. Elle prend son courage à deux mains et va rejoindre la militaire dans le salon avec la trousse de soin.

\- Je dois changer tes bandages, dit-elle simplement.

Sans un mot, Lexa hoche la tête et entreprend de se dévêtir. Même déboutonner sa chemise est douloureux, Clarke fait un mouvement de la main et Lexa se tend immédiatement.

\- Je vais t'aider, calme toi.

\- _Facile à dire_ , grogne Lexa en laissant tout du moins Clarke la dévêtir.

Clarke voit bien que la brune est tendue, être vulnérable ne doit pas être une habitude pour elle. Alors qu'elle retire doucement la chemise blanche, elle découvre pour la première fois le corps parfaitement proportionné du soldat. Ceci dit entre le pansement au niveau de son abdomen et le bandage qui recouvre sa poitrine faisant également office de soutien-gorge, elle ne voit que très peu de peau. Il y a tout de même énormément de cicatrices, striant par endroit les tatouages de la jeune femme. Clarke en remarque une imposante qui lui barre le corps en partant de l'épaule gauche pour disparaître sous son pantalon au niveau de la hanche droite. La blonde semble alors réaliser qu'elle verra la poitrine de Lexa et rougit légèrement à cette idée.

\- C'est à moi d'être embarrassée, remarque avec amusement la brune.

Au moins, elle s'est détendu remarque Clarke avant de commencer à dérouler le bandage. Lexa attrape sa main et la fixe droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est pas jolie à voir mais crois moi c'est plus moche que dangereux, donc ne panique pas.

\- J'ai déjà vu des blessures, tu sais.

\- Sûrement mais pas sur quelqu'un que tu connais.

Clarke hausse les épaules et finit de retirer le bandage rougeâtre. Elle n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter sur la plastique parfaite de la poitrine de la brune que cette dernière s'efforce de cacher, découvrant les dégâts. La cicatrice de l'opération est propre, elle ne laissera pas de marque mais celle de l'arme laissera une cicatrice juste au-dessus de sa poitrine. La blonde se tend et Lexa lui prend la main pour la poser au-dessus de son sein droit. Elle sent le cœur de son amie battre à un rythme soutenu, elle lève les yeux et croise le regard émeraude qui lui fait perdre toute notion du temps et de l'espace.

\- Je vais bien, tu le sens. Être différente à parfois ses avantages.

\- Il aurait pu te tirer dans la tête, il a hésité.

\- Anya m'a dit que les images ont été diffusé... Oui, il aurait pu, comme j'aurai pu décider de ne pas intervenir. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça et il ne l'a pas fait. Je risque ma vie à chaque mission et si jamais je devais mourir pour mes convictions je n'aurais presque aucun regret.

Elle conclut sa tirade en haussant les épaules et grimace sous la douleur. Clarke entreprend de nettoyer les plaies en prenant le plus de précaution possible, Lexa a les yeux fermés et les lèvres pincées. Elle est vraiment belle, le cœur de Clarke se met à battre plus vite.

\- Si tu y étais resté, je ne m'en serais pas remise, soupire Clarke.

Lexa ouvre les yeux et la regarde avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Elle gémit lorsque Clarke sert le bandage. Bruit qui entraîne une réaction inattendue dans le bas ventre de la blonde.

\- Je te fais mal ? demande-t-elle pour se redonner contenance.

\- Non, ça va. J'ai connu pire, Anya n'est pas du genre tendre.

Clarke sourit et termine d'attacher le bandage. Elle s'affaire ensuite à retirer les autres pansements pour les changer. Elle repense alors à ce que Titus leur a dit quelques jours plus tôt.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

\- Je dois m'expliquer, soupire Titus.

\- Oui, je crois, gronde Abby.

\- C'était il y a un peu plus de 12 ans, commence Titus. Jack était en pleine dépression suite à une mission où nous avions perdu un camarade, rien n'arrivait à lui redonner le moral.

\- Oui, je me souviens, soupire la mère de Clarke. Et un jour, il est redevenu rayonnant.

\- Alors que nous étions en ville, nous avons entendu un hurlement dans une ruelle. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur place nous avons découvert deux enfants et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui se tenait le bras, un filet de sang s'en échappant. Le garçon, âgé de 10 ans et au visage tuméfié se tenait devant sa petite sœur qui avait 7 ans. Elle avait un t-shirt déchiré et pointait vers l'homme un couteau. Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre la situation. La petite fille était à peine plus âgée que Clarke, ça a mis Jack dans une colère noire. Ce jour-là, il a extériorisé toute sa frustration sur cet homme.

\- Jack n'était pas violent, s'offusque Abby en regardant sa fille.

\- Jack nous a sauvé ce jour-là, dit Lexa. Les enfants, c'était nous. Nous avions grandi dans la rue, la violence était notre quotidien. Lorsque ce salaud a voulu s'en prendre à moi, Link est intervenu et s'est fait tabasser. J'ai alors attrapé un couteau qui traînait et je me suis jeté sur l'homme. Il a lâché mon frère et c'est à ce moment-là que votre mari est intervenu. Sans lui, on serait morts.

\- Il m'a alors convaincu de prendre ces deux terreurs avec nous, refusant de les laisser plus longtemps dans la rue. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais avec beaucoup de temps, on a réussi à gagner leur confiance.

\- On n'est pas des animaux, s'amuse Lincoln.

\- A l'époque, un peu. On leur a offert la possibilité d'intégrer l'armée en créant un programme spécial pour les enfants comme eux. Deux ans plus tard, Jack et Lexa ont créé le Trikru.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

Lexa et Clarke se promènent dans les rues de la ville, en discutant tout et de rien, marchant à faible allure pour ne pas épuiser la brune qui a refusé de prendre ses béquilles. Clarke apprécie ces moments passés en tête à tête avec la brune même s'ils ne sont possibles uniquement grâce à sa convalescence. Elle attrape le bras de Lexa et sent son cœur s'accélérer à ce contact. Elle le sait maintenant, elle apprécie la brune plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Lexa ne semble pas s'offusquer de ce contact.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Elles se tournent et voit Finn accompagné de Murphy les regarder. Précipitamment Clarke lâche le bras de la brune alors que son petit ami s'approche à vive allure, il lève la main et administre une claque à Lexa qui chancelle sous le coup alors que Clarke sursaute en lâchant un cri.

\- Ça va pas Finn? demande-t-elle en se précipitant vers Lexa.

\- T'approche pas de ma copine sale gouine, crache-t-il. Parce que je jure de te massacrer si tu le fais.

\- Ah ouais, demande Lexa en repoussant Clarke et en regardant le garçon droit dans les yeux. Parce que si je me souviens bien, je vous ai déjà foutu une raclée...

Le poing de Finn s'écrase sur la mâchoire de Lexa, un filet de sang coule de sa lèvre. Spontanément, elle porte la main à son arme mais se ravise. La douleur dans son épaule la tiraille mais elle refuse de se laisser traiter comme ça.

\- Ça suffit Finn, intime Clarke.

\- Ne t'en mêle pas ma chérie, tu ne vois pas qu'elle te dresse contre moi.

\- Quand tu agis comme un crétin, je n'ai besoin de personne pour m'en rendre compte.

\- N'importe qui le verrait, crache Lexa.

C'en est trop pour le jeune homme, refusant de perdre Clarke à cause de cette fille, il se jette sur elle. Murphy fait un mouvement pour l'arrêter mais il se prend un coup de coude alors que Clarke regarde la scène impuissante. Affaiblis par ses blessures, Lexa ne semble pas de taille à riposter. Clarke s'approche du garçon et alors qu'elle pose sa main sur son épaule, celui-ci se retourne et la frappe. Le coup sonne Clarke alors que la douleur la foudroie.

\- Clarke, je... commence Finn en reprenant ses esprits.

Lexa en profite pour se redresser tant bien que mal, elle réajuste sa chemise tachée de sang et clopine jusqu'à la blonde. Elle se tourne et lance au jeune homme :

\- Bravo, tu as réussi à la perdre tout seul comme un grand, j'espère que mon passage à tabac en valait la peine. Ne repose jamais la main sur elle parce que crois-moi la prochaine fois je serais en pleine forme.

Elle regarde Clarke qui se tient l'œil.

\- Viens on va mettre de la glace dessus.

* * *

Les événements se déroulent entre le 19 septembre et le 8 novembre selon le plan suivant :

Chapitres 1,2 et 3 – la rencontre – 19 septembre

Chapitre 4 et 5 – plage et match de volley – 20 septembre

Chapitre 6 et 7 – la garde à vue –24 septembre

Chapitre 8 – la soirée – 28 septembre

Chapitre 9 – proposition d'Indra –19 octobre

Chapitre 10 – TonDc –2 novembre

Chapitre 11 et 12 – la prise d'otage et l'hôpital – 4 novembre

Chapitre 13 – la convalescence – 11 novembre

* * *

A jeudi et bon week end;) !

Guest : bien deviné, il l'a en effet sauvé, on en apprendra un peu plus plus tard.

Kim : Non je te rassure, l'inceste c'est pas mon truc ;)

Edass44 : tu le vois arriver le Clexa tant attendu? :D

Guest : Je suis sadique, tu devrais l'avoir compris !


	14. Chapter 14 - Confrontation

Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 14 et je suis désolée pour cet énorme retard, mais en plus du boulot, j'ai eu ma première panne d'inspiration. Un syndrome de la page blanche où il m'était juste impossible d'écrire que ce soit cette ff ou une des prochaines. Quoi qu'il en soit, me revoilà donc avec un chapitre tourné autour de Clexa (le début de l'histoire ? ;D) pour me faire pardonner mais que je ne trouve pas particulièrement satisfaisant.

Je reprend la publication d'un chapitre par semaine.

Il n'y a pas eu de correction, je suis désolée pour les fautes, je voulais vraiment poster ça avant de filer au boulot (et oui il y en a qui travaille en ce doux 1er janvier)

Bonne lecture.

Cha'

Infos pratiques : Je vous rappelle que les phrases en italique sont celles en Trigedasleng. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 – Confession**

 **Début de la soirée – 11 novembre – Polis**

Une fois chez Lexa, celle-ci va chercher une poche de glace dans la cuisine alors que Clarke qui s'installe dans le canapé. La douleur à son épaule la tiraillant, Lexa se dirige vers la salle d'eau. Une fois enfermée, elle retire sa chemise et grimace en voyant le bandage légèrement rougit par le sang. Elle le change rapidement, attrape du calmant et part rejoindre la jolie blonde dans le salon.

\- Tu vas avoir une jolie coquard, lui annonce la brune en appliquant avec précaution la poche sur l'œil de Clarke.

\- Ma première blessure de guerre. Je suis désolée pour ça...

\- Il a eu peur de te perdre, il a agit par amour.

\- Par amour propre oui ! Ne lui cherche pas d'excuse, surtout que je sais tout le bien que tu penses de lui. J'avais déjà des doutes quand à notre relation à cause de... Qu'importe. Mais maintenant c'est finit.

\- À cause de quoi? demande Lexa en la fixant dans les yeux.

Et Clarke s'y perd, dans l'émeraude incroyable, perdant toutes ses certitudes et ses promesses. Elle ne veut rien avouer : le dire à voix haute, c'est affronter la réalité mais face à Lexa...

\- Toi. À cause de toi, lâche-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle détourne la tête pour cacher son embarras et Lexa la force à la regarder de nouveau en attrapant son menton. Cette fois-ci c'est la brune qui se noie dans les yeux azur de la blonde. Elle a longuement réfléchis à cette histoire et l'aveu de Clarke a réveillé quelque chose en elle qu'elle pensait avoir perdue.

\- Je dois te parler de quelque chose, dit-elle.

\- Si tu veux parler du fait que tu mets ta vie en jeu à chaque fois que tu es en mission, je suis déjà au courant, grimace Clarke en touchant le bandage sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Je dois te parler de Costia.

Clarke sent son cœur se serrer, les rares fois où ce prénom avait été prononcé par les Woods, Lexa s'était immédiatement énervée et renfermée. Elle commence à paniquer et Lexa semble le sentir car elle pose une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse et la serre doucement.

\- Il y a quelques années, au camp TonDc, alors que je passais en revue les potentielles recrues pour intégrer mon unité, j'ai rencontré une jeune femme. En plus d'être jolie, elle était douée dans chaque domaine, on a donc décidé de faire un essai. La première mission c'est passé sans encombre, il s'agissait de l'arrestation de plusieurs terroristes présumés. Costia s'est vite rapprochée de moi, à l'époque j'avais peu de barrière et elle me plaisait. Elle s'est moquée de moi, elle s'est servit de moi. Elle nous a trahi, elle m'a trahi.

Elle serre les poings si fort que ses articulations blanchissent. Clarke entourent ses mains avec les siennes et sourit à Lexa qui se détend immédiatement. Elle inspire profondément et reprend :

\- Tu as dû voir des articles sur les différents groupes de terroristes que l'on poursuit.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas vraiment tout retenu pour être honnête.

\- Tu en as deux a retenir : Mount Weather, qui m'a mise dans l'état où je suis actuellement, et L'IceNation, un groupuscule indépendantiste très sanguinaire. Leur chef, Nia, est probablement une personne que je pourrai qualifier comme étant mon ennemi, bien que j'en ai un paquet. Costia était une espionne à sa solde. Je t'ai dis que peu de personne avait connaissance de nos véritables identités, eh bien malgré les précautions, une des coalitions les plus dangereuses n'ignore rien de nous. Et c'est à cause de moi.

\- Mais, elle a réussis à intégrer TonDc non? Alors tu n'es pas responsable, le problème vient de plus loin.

Lexa soupire, même si elle a raison, cela n'explique pas qu'elle ai mit en danger ses camarades. Depuis ce jour, elle s'est refermée sur elle-même, refusant tout lien avec des gens extérieurs au Trikru, ne s'accordant que quelques courts moments de répit pour assouvir ses besoins primaires. Du moins c'était vrai jusqu'à l'arrivée du Skykru. Si elle avait été superstitieuse, elle se serait dit que c'était un signe. Les trois jeunes femmes ont réussit à s'immiscer avec une facilité déconcertante dans leur groupe et même dans le cœur de certain.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis comme je suis.

\- Alors je dois la remercier, dit Clarke ce qui surpris Lexa. Grâce à elle, je t'ai rencontrée. C'est égoïste, surtout que je sais que vous êtes en danger, mais je t'ai dans ma vie.

\- Toutes les personnes liées à nous sont en danger.

\- C'est pour ça qu'Indra nous apprend à nous défendre ?

\- Oui, mais vous avez vraiment du talent, sinon elle n'aurait jamais accepté de vous entraîner.

Un silence agréable s'installe qui se voit interrompre par un gargouillis.

Clarke sourit et se lève pour aller vers la cuisine. Lexa l'entend fouiller dans les placards et le frigo.

\- Des pâtes ça t'irait ?

\- C'est parfait.

Alors que Lexa se repose, bercée par le bruit de Clarke s'effarant dans la cuisine, un son strident la tire de sa méditation. Elle se lève rapidement et grimace en voyant Clarke agenouillée pour ramasser les bouts de verre éparpillés sur le sol.

\- Désolée, grimace-t-elle. Octavia et Raven affirment que j'ai deux mains droites…

La brune ne peut que s'attendrir devant l'adaptation de l'expression pour Clarke qui est gauchère.

\- Ce n'est rien, je vais ramasser, finis de préparer le repas.

* * *

Lexa est allongé sur son lit, lumière éteinte. Elle fixe le plafond bien que les ténèbres l'empêche de le voir. Un coup de tonnerre retentit lui arrachant un sourire. Elle aime écouter le tonnerre gronder et la puissance de ce dernier indique qu'il n'est pas loin. Alors qu'un second coup retentit, elle entend un cri et des coups frapper à sa porte.

\- Lexa, dit une voix plaintive.

La brune fronce les sourcils et allume la lumière.

\- Entre.

A peine Clarke ouvre-t-elle la porte qu'un nouveau grondement se déchaîne. Elle crie et se jette dans le lit avant de se blottir contre Lexa en tremblant.

\- Je déteste l'orage, dit la blonde d'une voix plaintive.

\- J'avais cru comprendre oui.

Un coup retenti et Clarke se rapproche encore plus de Lexa qui glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux de la blonde d'un geste protecteur.

\- Je peux rester ici cette nuit ?

\- Tu arriverais à dormir seule ?

\- Non, répond de façon catégorique Clarke en se redressant pour fixer Lexa dans les yeux.

La brune soupire faussement en relevant un sourcil, amusée.

\- Je crois bien que je n'ai pas le choix. Clarke sourit et se glisse sous la couette avant de se pelotonner contre Lexa qui éteint la lumière. A chaque coup de tonnerre, la blonde sursaute et laisse échapper un couinement plaintif.

Lexa caresse tendrement les boucles blondes de Clarke qui se détend peu à peu avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. La brune reste un moment à l'observer avant de la rejoindre, l'encerclant dans ses bras.

Un bruit de sonnette les tire de leur torpeur et Lexa saute du lit avant de se diriger vers la porte sans prêter attention à la courte tenue qu'elle porte.

Lexa ouvre la porte, vêtue de son t-shirt et d'un caleçon. Lorsqu'elle découvre les deux garçons derrière, elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Jasper, Monty, que faites-vous là ?

\- Désolé de débarquer comme ça, s'excuse Monty.

\- Depuis ton accident, on n'a aucune nouvelle de Maya, lâche avec inquiétude Jasper. Nos patrons nous ont dis de ne pas interférer mais… Tu sais mieux que quiconque de quoi est capable Mount Waether. S'ils ont percé sa couverture…

Sa voix se brise sous l'émotion, il ferme les yeux et serre les poings.

\- Entrez, on va trouver comment la sortir de là.

* * *

Et voilà, le calme avant la tempête ?

À jeudi !

Je remercie chacune des reviews qui m'ont encouragé à reprendre et je m'excuse encore du retard, ça ne devrait plus se produire. Vous êtes géniaux et je vous souhaite une excellente année.

A la semaine prochaine !


	15. Chapter 15 - Navigation

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 15 avec du retard, beaucoup, beaucoup de retard. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour moi, enfin je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse. Pour ce qui est de la publication, elle aura lieu le dimanche, une semaine sur deux en alternance avec mon autre ff. Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui déborde de Clexa (il fallait bien me faire pardonner), j'espère qu'il vous plaira car il m'a vraiment donné beaucoup de mal.

Merci pour vos reviews qui sont toujours une source de motivation !

Bonne lecture.

Cha'

Infos pratiques : Je vous rappelle que les phrases en italique sont celles en Trigedasleng. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 – Navigation**

 **15 novembre – Polis, maison des Woods**

Clarke gare la voiture devant le chalet et reste un moment au volant. Depuis l'arrivée des collègues de Lexa, cette dernière n'accorde que très peu de temps à la blonde, réduisant les progrès qu'elles ont fait à néant. Mais la lycéenne n'est pas de cet avis. Aujourd'hui, elle a prévu quelque chose de spécial qui plaira à la blessée. Elle regarde l'heure sur son téléphone qui lui indique 9h. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Clarke sèche le lycée mais ça lui est égal. Bien décidée, elle sort de son véhicule et claque la porte avant de se diriger vers la porte et de sonner.

Au bout de quelques instants, celle-ci s'ouvre sur Monty. Le brun aux traits asiatiques lui sourit avant de lui faire signe de rentrer. La demeure est calme, comme endormie.

\- Je vais te chercher Lexa, dit le garçon avant de monter les escaliers.

La jolie brune descend quelques instants plus tard. Habillée seulement d'un débardeur blanc et d'un treillis, les cheveux attachés en une simple queue de cheval, elle est vraiment jolie.

\- Tu n'as pas cours ? Demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je te kidnappe pour la journée, répond simplement Clarke. Prend ton maillot, ta combinaison et on y va.

\- Mais enfin, Clarke…

\- Non, tu n'as pas le choix.

Le ton autoritaire de la jeune femme surprend d'abord le militaire qui finit par sourire.

\- Très bien, laisse-moi quelques minutes le temps de me changer et de prévenir les garçons qu'ils ont leur journée.

Depuis qu'ils sont là, il n'y a pas une journée qui passe sans qu'ils travaillent d'arrache-pied à un plan pour récupérer leur amie infiltrée parmi Mount Weather. Un peu de repos leur ferait le plus grand bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, voilà les deux jeunes femmes en route pour la plage à bord de la voiture de la blonde.

\- Tu sais que le médecin qui m'a opérée, qui est ta mère, m'a déconseillée toute activité physique ?

Clarke tourne la tête et voit Lexa qui observe le paysage par la fenêtre.

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle incluait également l'entraînement matinal de 5h du matin.

La brune sourit et se tourne vers la lycéenne qui a reporté son attention sur la route.

\- Pas de repos pour les héros. J'ai bien compris que tu m'emmenais à la plage mais pour y faire quoi ?

\- Comme tu ne peux pas rester immobile, je t'emmène dans un endroit magique. Il y a du vent, c'est un temps parfait pour sortir le cata.

oOoooOoooOo

Alors qu'elles arrivent sur la plage, Lexa remarque en effet un bateau sur le bord, déjà près au départ.

\- C'est le mien, explique Clarke en se garant. Un cadeau de mon père, indirectement du moins. Un Catamaran SL 5,2.

La blonde sort, imité par la brune. Lexa regarde le bateau avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Elle a une passion pour tous les sports de glisse, que ce soit sur la mer, la neige ou le bitume, mais elle n'a que rarement pratiquée de voile et jamais de catamaran. Clarke attrape un sac dans son coffre et en sort sa combinaison, elle entreprend de retirer son short, découvrant des jambes musclées par le volley et un maillot de bain. Lexa ne peut s'empêcher de l'observer et lorsqu'elle croise le regard amusé de la blonde, elle détourne le regard en rougissant légèrement. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de se sentir comme une adolescente amourachée, elle n'avait pas eu d'adolescence, elle n'avait jamais été portée sur les relations. Il n'y avait eu que Costia et elle en avait conclu que l'amour était une faiblesse. Après ne s'étaient enchaînées que les histoires sans suite. Mais avec Clarke, elle ne voulait pas d'une histoire sans lendemain et cela l'inquiétait. Elle soupira et entreprit de se changer à son tour. Une fois en combinaison, elle se dirige vers Clarke qui vérifie une dernière fois que tout est correctement réglé.

\- Bien, c'est parti alors.

Avec l'aide de Lexa, elles poussent le bateau à l'eau et se hissèrent dessus. Lexa regarde Clarke attraper avec agilité la barre et le bout de la grande voile avant de s'installer sur la coque, un pied sous et un au-dessus de la sangle. Lexa l'imite en se plaçant plus à l'avant.

\- Attrape le bout du phoque, la petite voile, et borde le, lui demande la blonde tout en réglant sa grande voile.

La brune s'exécute et les voilà filant vers le large. Elle ferme les yeux et apprécie le vent dans ses cheveux. Sa récente convalescence l'empêchant de faire du kite, la brune était ravie de pouvoir se retrouver sur l'océan. Elle mit sa main dans l'eau alors que le navire gagnait en vitesse.

\- Tu devrais faire attention, il y a pas mal de vent, il sera facile de glisser. Mais aussi de lever le cata. Tu dois juste faire en sorte que le phoque prenne la même forme que la grande voile.

Lexa hoche la tête, impatiente de retrouver quelques sensations, elle s'exécute. Rapidement, après des réglages minutieux de la part de la blonde, le cata se leva légèrement puis plus franchement.

oOoooOoooOo

Lorsque le bateau touche le sable, Clarke sauta pour le pousser complètement hors de l'eau, aidée par la brune. Le sourire qu'affiche la lycéenne est contagieux car Lexa se prend à en faire de même. Clarke a un côté plein de fraîcheur que Lexa apprécie, n'ayant pas l'habitude de pouvoir se détendre.

\- Alors ? Demande Clarke.

\- Ça ne vaut pas le kite mais c'était sympa…

\- Sympa seulement ? Grogne la lycéenne. J'aurai dû te mettre à l'eau plus souvent.

Lexa sourit, en effet Clarke s'était amusée plus d'une fois à faire dessaler le catamaran ce qui consistait à le mettre complètement à la verticale et ainsi les envoyer toutes les deux dans l'eau.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes me voir mouillée.

Clarke écarquille les yeux et se met à rougir si fortement que Lexa ne peut s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

\- Très fin ça, grommelle Clarke sans cesser de s'empourprer pour autant.

\- Ta candeur est vraiment adorable, Clarke.

Comme la blonde lui tire la langue, Lexa rit de plus belle, complètement conquise. Spontanément elle attrape une mèche blonde et la glisse derrière l'oreille de Clarke. Elle retire doucement sa main et ferme les yeux en soupirant.

\- On devrait y aller, dit-elle d'un ton soudain froid.

\- Ok…

Le cœur de Clarke bat encore très vite quand Lexa reprend le chemin de la voiture.

\- Attend, appelle la blonde. Je...

Le regard interrogateur de Lexa la fait rougir et elle se ravise au dernier moment.

\- Il faut démonter le cata. Ça ira beaucoup plus vite à deux.

oOoooOoooOo

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au chalet des Woods, elles remarquèrent que la jeep des garçons n'était pas là.

\- Ils ont dû aller se balader, dit Lexa. Jasper a besoin de se changer les idées.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison, Clarke sur les talons.

\- Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ?

\- Oui, dit la blonde en s'installant dans le salon. Cette Maya, qui est-ce exactement ?

\- Un membre de l'armée qui, à l'instar de Jasper et Monty, même si elle n'est pas une Trikru, elle est rattachée à mon unité. Elle est infiltrée chez Mount Weather depuis plus d'un an maintenant et cela fait une dizaine de jours que le QG est sans nouvelle.

\- Et c'est fréquent ?

Lexa déposa un verre d'eau devant Clarke et s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

\- Non, les infiltrés ont pour consigne de nous faire un compte rendu, même succin, tous les deux jours et c'est la première fois que Maya manque à cette règle. Jasper est inquiet, il s'agit de sa copine du coup il n'est plus au top de ses performances.

\- L'amour est une faiblesse.

Lexa hoche la tête et fixe droit devant elle, le regard dans le vide.

\- Mêler relation et boulot n'est jamais une bonne chose, Clarke.

\- Tu radotes sur ce sujet, pourtant tu travailles avec des personnes pour qui tu serais prête à donner ta vie et réciproquement.

\- Ce n'est…

\- Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas la même chose, Lexa, parce que tu sais que si. Tu te fermes à la possibilité d'aimer parce que tu as peur de souffrir de nouveau comme tu as souffert avec la trahison de Costia. Des peines de cœur, tout le monde en a, bon je te l'accorde ce n'est toujours pas lié à une organisation terroriste, mais c'est quelque chose de courant. C'est idiot de se fermer aux joies qu'aimer apporte surtout à ton âge.

\- Le grand sage Clarke Griffin, 17 ans a parlé.

La blonde attrapa un cousin et le lança sur le visage du militaire qui ne vit rien venir. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

\- Alors là, tu vas le payer !

Et s'ensuivit une bataille pas vraiment serrée à cause de la différence de force entre les deux jeunes femmes. Rapidement, Lexa immobilisa Clarke sur le canapé, assise sur elle, ses poignets emprisonnés dans ses mains, au dessus de sa tête. La respiration de Clarke s'accéléra légèrement alors qu'elles se noyèrent dans les yeux l'une de l'autre. Lexa se mit à réfléchir à toutes les conséquences de cet échange, à ce qu'il se passerait si elle assouvissait ce désir qui la torturait. Elle chercha une échappatoire mais elle était complètement prisonnière du regard de la lycéenne.

Elle chassa la voix de Jack qui lui disait qu'être maître de ses émotions était la clef de la survie.

Elle avait le droit de vivre et le monde attendrait.

\- Advienne que pourra, grogna Lexa.

Et elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

Comme toujours, un petit mot de soutien aide vraiment alors n'hésitez pas !

Des chabisous et à bientôt.


	16. Chapter 16 - Plan

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 16 dans les temps, oui, je l'ai fait ! Et ce n'était pas gagné, j'avais un week-end chargé. Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre (dont je ne suis pas satisfaite) qui est le prélude d'un chapitre plus sombre à venir.

Merci pour vos reviews qui sont toujours une source de motivation !

Bonne lecture.

Cha'

Infos pratiques : Je vous rappelle que les phrases en italique sont celles en Trigedasleng. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 – Plan**

 **18 novembre, 18h – Polis, maison des Woods**

Cela fait trois jours que Clarke et Lexa se sont embrassées et avec les cours de la lycéenne, elles n'ont pas pu se revoir. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'elle reçoit un message d'Octavia lui indiquant qu'elle est attendue le soir même chez les Woods elle est surprise. Elle se gare a côté du véhicule d'Octavia et descend. A sa grande surprise, elle est accueillie par Gustus qui lui fait un hochement de tête.

\- Nous sommes réunis dans la salle à manger, je te laisse rejoindre les autres. Je vais prévenir Lexa que tout le monde est arrivé.

Dans la pièce, Clarke repère immédiatement Raven et Octavia qui lui sourient et va s'installer à leur côté. Elle dit bonjour à l'intégralité de l'unité Trikru présente ainsi qu'à Jasper et Monty.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demande la blonde ?

\- Aucune idée, répond Octavia, on pensait que tu pourrais nous éclairer.

\- Tu sais, vu que tu passes beaucoup de temps ici, ajouta Raven avec un regard suggestif qui la fit rougir.

C'est à ce moment que Lexa et Gustus entrent, comme une seule personne, les militaires se dressent et la saluent. La brune leur fait signe de se rasseoir et pose son regard sur Clarke, immédiatement son visage se fend d'un sourire, contagieux à la blonde. Elle retrouve aussi tôt son sérieux et ouvre son ordinateur afin d'afficher sur le mur une photo. Un homme qu'aucune des lycéennes ne reconnaît.

\- La plupart d'entre vous connait cet homme, commence Lexa.

\- Emmerson, crache Lincoln en serrant les poings.

\- Il est le bras droit de Cage, le dirigeant de Mount Weather…

\- Et le salaud qui a voulu te tuer !

\- Lincoln, gronde Lexa, j'ai besoin que tu sois calme pour la suite de la réunion, si tu n'en es pas capable, sors de cette pièce mais tu ne participeras pas.

Le grand frère toise un moment sa sœur, Octavia pose sa main sur sa cuisse et il se détend immédiatement. Il lève les mains en signe d'excuse et se rassoit.

\- J'aimerais que tu sois là plus souvent pour calmer mon abruti de frère, soupire Lexa à l'encontre d'Octavia avant de reprendre ses explications. Emmerson est l'homme que Maya suivait. Elle nous tenait au courant de tous ses faits et gestes, sans aucune exception. Depuis son information sur l'attaque du centre commercial, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle d'elle.

Un silence s'installe, pesant. Les lycéennes se sentent mal à l'aise dans cette réunion importante.

\- Elle est en danger, conclut Nyko.

\- Sans aucun doute, approuve Ontari.

\- Indra ne nous autorise pas à intervenir, dit Jasper, abattu.

\- Mais un Trikru ne laisse jamais un des siens, dit Anya d'un ton sans appel.

\- Non, confirme Lexa. Si je vous ai réuni ici, c'est pour vous expliquer comment se déroulera le sauvetage de Maya. Nous allons attaquer Mount Weather, éradiquer la menace qu'ils représentent et sauver notre amie. Cette mission sera purement Trikru.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Demande Clarke. Nous avons beau être rattachées à votre unité, nous n'avons pas encore l'entraînement nécessaire pour vous être utile.

\- Exact, dit Gustus, j'étais contre votre présence.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, répond Raven en souriant, tu es le roi des rabats-joie.

L'homme ouvre la bouche et la referme, peu habitué à ce qu'on lui tienne tête.

\- Indra n'a pas son mot à dire dans mon choix d'intervention, explique Lexa, cependant elle peut bloquer nos ressources si la mission est jugée trop risqué. Ce qui sera le cas si elle a vent de ce qu'il se passe…

\- Vous avez besoin qu'on vous couvre, compris Octavia.

\- Oui. Jasper et Monty pourront rester ici sans éveiller de soupçon et vous aurez juste à passer de temps en temps les voir et peut-être un peu à mentir à Indra si elle pose trop de questions.

\- Explique nous ce plan, dit Ontari en s'adossant à son siège.

 **oOoooOoooOo**

Expliqué par Lexa, le plan semble parfaitement préparé. Les Woods se demandent depuis combien de temps leur commandant, Jasper et Monty bossent dessus. Les deux ingénieurs ont réussi non seulement à localiser le QG des terroristes mais ont également obtenus les plans du bâtiment. Ils ont repéré une entrée possible par une fosse sous marine. L'approche est simple, le Trikru va devoir plonger pour s'y introduire. Lexa a déjà récupéré leur matériel auprès de la base, prétextant un entraînement. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils vont prendre le temps de se changer, ne pouvant se permettre de s'exposer aux ennemis inutilement. Le reste du plan consiste à avancer avec précaution afin d'appréhender le plus de terroriste et de récupérer Maya. Lexa insiste longuement sur l'importance de faire des prisonniers.

\- Cage et Emmerson sont à capturer vivant. J'insiste surtout sur le dernier. Je sais très bien ce que vous ressentez, à votre place je serais dans le même état, mais je ne suis pas morte et il possède des informations capitales. Si vous n'avez pas de question, la réunion est terminé. Vous avez votre soirée libre, profitez en, nous partons demain à l'aube.

Elle coupe son ordinateur et sort, laissant le silence dans la pièce.

\- Je t'invite au resto, dit Nyko à Anya en l'invitant à se lever.

Ils saluent leur camarade et se dirigent vers l'extérieur. Lincoln attrape la main d'Octavia et l'entraîne dans le jardin arrière sans un mot. La brune lance un regard à ses amis qui lui sourient.

\- Je vais allez faire un tour aussi, dit Ontari. Jasper, Monty, vous venez avec moi ?

\- On te suit.

Il ne reste donc plus que Raven, Gustus et Clarke dans la pièce. L'homme s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais la brune le prend de vitesse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu vas encore casser l'ambiance ?

\- Tes parents ne t'ont donc pas appris la politesse ?

\- Si, mais seulement avec ceux qui le mérite.

Clarke décide de s'éclipser, refusant d'intervenir dans cette lutte orale. La maison semble calme, tous ayant déserté. Ou presque. Elle se dirige vers le salon et y trouve Lexa qui fixe une photo sur le mur. Clarke s'approche et sourit en y voyant le visage de son père.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il penserait de tout ça, dit le militaire sans se retourner.

\- Il serait fier de la femme que tu es devenue, répondit Clarke. De la façon dont tu as orienté le Trikru et des personnes qui le compose.

\- Et penses-tu qu'il serait d'accord ?

Elle s'est tourné et fixe la blonde droit dans les yeux.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Du fait que j'ai envie d'embrasser sa fille.

Clarke ne peut réprimer un sourire. Lexa n'est décidément pas le genre à faire dans la finesse et cela lui plaît. La blonde s'approche, aguicheuse.

\- Je crois qu'il serait ravis que sa fille de cœur rende heureuse sa fille de sang.

Clarke a dit a spontanément, sans réfléchir, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction de la part de Lexa. Elle voit une lueur d'émotion la traverser suivie d'une immense fierté. Elle embrasse tendrement la blonde qui soupire de contentement.

\- Tu sais comment me faire craquer, Clarke Griffin.

\- Je sais que tu dois te reposer, mais je pourrais dormir avec toi ?

Clarke rougit en posant sa question et Lexa ne peut s'empêcher se sourire. Elle replace une mèche derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme et acquiesce.

\- Tout ce que tu veux princesse.

 **19 Novembre, Aube – Polis, Maison des Woods.**

Je me réveille comme à mon habitude aux alentours de 5 heure. Je prend quelques secondes pour retrouver mes esprits et je fronce les sourcils quand je sens du mouvement à mes côtés. En tournant la tête, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je vois Clarke, ou plutôt ses cheveux, s'enfouir dans l'oreiller. Les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent et mon sourire s'agrandit encore. Pas de sexe, juste de la tendresse, tout ce dont j'avais besoin et ma blonde l'avait bien compris. Je dépose un baiser dans sa nuque lui arrachant un grognement et me lève.

Dans la cuisine, toute mon unité est déjà présente, plus ou moins éveillée. Anya et Nyko discutent, dans leur bulle, Ontari chambre Lincoln qui a bien du mal à dissimuler un suçon, cadeau d'Octavia s'en aucun doute, seul Gustus semble perdu dans ses pensées. J'attrape ma tasse de café et vais le voir.

\- Un souci ?

\- J'apprécie les jeunes.

J'hausse un sourcil, surprise. Gustus est un homme réservé qui ne s'ouvre jamais à personne extérieur à notre unité. J'avais bien vu qu'ils couvaient les jeunes filles comme si s'étaient ses enfants mais de là à qu'il le réalise...

\- Et ?

\- Raven m'a demandé de ne pas mourir. Comment faites-vous pour vous donner à fond lorsqu'on vous demande d'être prudent ?

Je laisse échapper un rire qui attire l'attention de ma famille et répond en souriant :

\- Nous, les Woods, nous sommes têtus, on n'en fait qu'à notre tête mais on revient toujours. Finissez de vous préparer, on part dans 10 minutes.

Le temps n'est plus à la tendresse mais à l'action.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous aurez pris du plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre. Vous l'aurez compris, le chapitre suivant sera l'opération Trikru du point de vu de Lexa.

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines.

des Chabisous


	17. Chapter 17 - Intervention

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 17 avec un décalage mais j'ai une excuse : le dimanche où je devais poster c'était mon anniversaire ! Mais pour me faire pardonner, il est légèrement plus long. Comme convenu, c'est un chapitre d'action basé sur le point de vue de Lexa. Je vous laisse le découvrir.

Merci pour vos reviews qui sont toujours une source de motivation ainsi que les follows et favs !

Bonne lecture.

Cha'

Infos pratiques : Je vous rappelle que les phrases en italique sont celles en Trigedasleng. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 - Intervention**

 **20 novembre, 3 heures du matin – large des côtes de Boston, bateau Trikru**

Je contrôle une dernière fois mes écrans de bord et coupe le moteur, me voilà exactement où je souhaitais mouiller le bateau. Nous sommes exactement à 20 kilomètres des côtes de Boston, au large d'une petite île censée être abandonnée qui, d'après nos sources, s'avère être le QG de Mount Weather. Je sors sur le pont et trouve ma famille déjà en tenue, m'arrachant un sourire.

- _Où en êtes-vous, T? M, terminé._

Ma radio grésille et je l'attrape pour répondre à Monty. Restés à Arkadia, Monty et Jasper supervisent la mission depuis leurs ordinateurs. Une fois dans le complexe, ça sera à eux de nous guider et de nous ouvrir les accès quand cela sera nécessaire.

\- _On est arrivé, on s'apprête à piquer une petite tête, je te recontacte quand on sera dans la cave. L, terminée._

En plus du Trigedasleng, nous utilisons des codes, nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents, surtout lors de mission aussi dangereuse. J'enfile rapidement ma combinaison.

\- _Vous avez votre matériel ?_ Je demande en attrapant un sac imperméable équipé d'une bouteille d'oxygène et en l'enfilant.

\- _On a tou_ t, me confirme mon frère le visage grave. _Ces bâtards vont payer._

\- _Lincoln_ , le sermonné-je. _Ne m'oblige pas à t'écarter de la mission._

Ontari ricane alors que Gustus donne une tape dans le dos de mon imbécile de frère.

\- _C'est beau l'instinct de grand frère, mais n'oublie qu'on est tous une famille. Alors compte sur nous pour attraper ces fumiers._

\- _Tu ne m'aides pas du tout, Gus'_.

Lincoln gratifie notre ami d'un sourire alors que je soupire. Je ne suis pas du genre à tolérer la vengeance qui ne fait pas bon ménage avec notre métier mais lorsqu'on s'en prend à l'un de nous, c'est comme signer son propre arrêt de mort. Ce qu'avait fait Emerson en pressant la détente. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir mais en tant que chef je ne peux approuver ouvertement. Un sourire en coin se dessine sur mon visage sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne sont pas dupes quant à mes pensées.

\- _On reste concentré sur la mission. L'entrée aquatique se trouve à 20 mètre sous l'eau et à environ un kilomètre du lieu actuel où l'on se trouve. La vision sera loin d'être optimale, même avec nos lampes, alors ne vous éloignez pas._

\- _Compris,_ répondent-ils en cœur.

\- _Une fois le conduit passé, il faudra s'assurer que la voie est libre. Lincoln et Gustus, ça sera à vous de gérer._

Ils hochèrent la tête, attendant que je finisse le récapitulatif de mes explications.

- _Nous n'aurons que quelques minutes pour retirer nos bouteilles d'oxygène, équiper nos gilets pare-balle et nos armes. Monty et Jasper nous guideront dans le complexe jusqu'au lieu où on soupçonne Maya d'être retenue. Nous ignorons combien d'ennemis nous ferons face alors je ne tolérerais aucune baisse de concentration. Est-ce clair ?_

\- _Tu serais capable de nous punir même dans la mort,_ lança Nyko.

\- _Oh oui et tu as pas idée de ce que je vous réserve si vous n'obéissez pas…_

 _\- Il suffit de nous dire d'être prudent tu sais,_ sourit Ontari.

\- _Ça serait bien moins drôle_ , réponds-je en enfilant mon masque.

Il y a des choses qui n'ont pas besoin d'être dites à voix haute. Et la suite de la mission se ferait dans le silence pour plus de discrétion.

 **oooOoOoOooo**

Le trajet sous-marin se passe sans encombre, je guide mon unité à l'aide d'un appareil spécial. J'aime la plongée, autant que la voile. Il faudra que je fasse essayer à Clarke. Si je m'en sors vivante évidemment, sinon ça sera compliqué. Je me force à me recentrer sur la mission, les risques sont bien trop élevés pour laisser mon esprit vagabonder. Arrivés à l'entrée du tunnel, je fais signe à Gustus et Lincoln d'y aller. Je les regarde s'éloigner et mon cœur se serre. Dans ce genre de moment, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre et ça peut sembler parfois interminable. J'ai confiance en eux, je sais parfaitement de quoi ils sont capables, particulièrement Gustus, ce mec est juste un monstre au corps à corps, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Ma montre se met à vibrer deux fois et je me détends face au signal. Nous nous engouffrons à notre tour dans le tunnel et rejoignons les garçons déjà équipé. En silence nous échangeons nos bouteilles et palmes pour nos gilets et nos armes. Ma montre vibre et je souris. Jasper et Monty sont prêts pour le guidage et m'indiquent le chemin à suivre. Je donne mes ordres et ouvre la porte lentement, Anya et Ontari couvrant les deux côtés, par chance la voie est libre. En suivant les instructions de la montre, nous progressons lentement, arrivés devant une porte à code, j'envoie un signal et j'entends le déclic familier d'un verrou qui s'ouvre. Nos deux geeks sont vraiment très doués, il n'y a pas à dire. Une fois encore, j'ouvre la porte avec précaution mais cette fois la pièce n'est pas vide. Deux hommes observent des écrans de contrôle, la salle de surveillance donc. Avec une précision parfaite, Anya élimine les deux hommes d'une balle dans la tête. Tout a été trop rapide pour qu'ils aient le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La fausse blonde est une tireuse d'élite redoutable, toujours d'une efficacité impeccable. Nyko verrouille la porte derrière nous alors que Lincoln pianote sur l'un des claviers de la pièce, faisant défiler les différentes pièces sur le moniteur jusqu'à trouver une image des cellules. Maya est en effet retenue prisonnière, à son état il ne fait aucun doute que sa couverture a été grillé. J'envoie un message codé via ma montre à nos ingénieurs. La réponse ne se fait pas tarder : nous avons le chemin pour aller la retrouver.

Nous redoublons de prudence, malgré l'urgence de la situation, nous ne devons pas faire d'erreur. La prochaine salle se déverrouille à notre approche mais alors que je l'ouvre j'entends des cris derrière, quelqu'un aura remarqué l'activation de la porte. Une balle m'effleure la joue alors que je me mets à couvert.

\- _Lincoln, Nyko, couvrez nos arrières. Ontari, Anya, occupez-les le temps qu'on entre avec Gustus._

Une rafale de balle venant des femmes force les terroristes à se mettre à couvert, laissant une accalmie nous permettant de nous approcher. Les coups de feu reprennent, volant par-dessus le bureau derrière lequel nous sommes cachés avec Gus, de la même façon que nos ennemis devant l'étroitesse de la pièce. Je donne mes ordres à mon camarade qui hoche la tête pour me signifier qu'il a compris. Lorsque les tirs se font moins oppressants, on saute par-dessus le bureau et plaquons les deux hommes au sol, les désarmant par la même occasion.

\- on se calme, dis-je aux hommes alors que le reste de mon unité entre et barricade la porte.

Gustus s'occupe de ligoter les deux captifs qui se débattent. Ils sont jeunes et inexpérimentés, les cibles préférées des organisations terroristes, plus faciles à manipuler.

\- Bien, vous allez me dire où sont Cage et Emerson, dis-je.

\- Plutôt crever !

Je soupire, la manie qu'ont les gens à préférer mourir plutôt qu'à reconnaître leur défaite me laisse perplexe. J'attrape son doigt et le casse d'un geste sec, arrachant un cri de douleur à l'homme.

\- Je ne vais me répéter qu'une seule fois, où sont Cage et Emerson ?

 **oooOoOoOooo**

J'avance dans les couloirs d'un pas rapide, mes camarades sur les talons à l'exception de Gustus et Ontari, restés pour surveiller nos deux prisonniers. Nous savons qu'Emerson n'est pas présent mais nous avions la localisation de Cage et ça valait tous les Emerson du monde : couper la tête du serpent, je ne pouvais rêver mieux. J'ouvre la porte du bureau de Cage avec fracas, faisant sursauter les occupants. Anya élimine les deux gardes du corps d'une balle dans la tête et j'attrape l'homme par le col.

\- Salut, Cage, la fête est finie.

\- Mais.. Que… Comment.. ?

\- Je te dirais bien tes droits, mais je ne pense pas qu'on va s'embêter avec ça. Tu vas aller nous ouvrir la cellule où se trouve notre amie.

\- Alors c'était bien une taupe, cracha-t-il.

\- Vous êtes tellement en rad de monde que vous recrutez sans faire attention. Erreur de débutant. En route.

\- Plutôt crever !

Je lui décoche un coup de poing si puissant que je sens son nez se briser. Il se met à hurler en se couvrant le visage alors que le sang coule abondamment.

\- Écoute, je suis peut-être du côté des gentils mais actuellement ma patience est vraiment inexistante. Tu peux aider et je ferais en sorte que ça soit le moins douloureux possible pour toi, où résister et ton nez cassé sera le cadet de tes soucis.

Bien entendu, c'est absolument faux, cette enflure peut bien se faire crucifier par Indra, ça m'est bien égal mais je veux juste sortir Maya au plus vite de l'horreur dans laquelle elle est plongée. Mon ton froid finit de le convaincre.

Je pousse Cage devant la cellule de Maya et il trébuche, le sang commence à sécher sur son visage mais la douleur semble bien présente. Tant mieux. Lincoln s'agenouille et entreprend d'ouvrir la porte avec la clef fournit par notre la cellule s'ouvre, je vois Maya sursauter et se tapir au fond. Prudemment je m'approche d'elle et elle crie lorsque je pose ma main sur son épaule. Je serre les dents en pensant à ce que ces bâtards ont dû lui faire subir. Je m'accroupis et l'oblige à me regarder et dit d'une voix douce.

\- Ma', c'est le _Trikru_ , tu me reconnais ? On est venu te chercher.

Ces yeux s'humidifient quand enfin elle réalise qu'elle est sauvée. Elle se jette dans mes bras et je sursaute à ce contact avant de l'enlacer dans une étreinte réconfortante.

\- C'est fini ma belle…

\- Je suis désolée, sanglote-t-elle. J'ai tenu aussi longtemps que je pouvais mais…

\- C'est rien, je suis certaine que tu as fait de ton mieux…

\- Non tu ne comprends pas… Emerson, il sait où vous habitez…

Elle pleure de plus belle alors qu'on intègre tous l'information. Je sens Lincoln paniquer alors qu'il pense à Octavia et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Clarke mais je me reprends rapidement. Jamais il n'aura le temps d'atteindre la ville avant nous. Puis elles savent se défendre. Un peu.

\- Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. _Allez, viens, je te conduis auprès de J._

A l'entente du surnom de son petit ami, la jeune femme semble retrouver un semblant de vie. Elle se redresse grâce à mon aide et va s'appuyer sur Nyko qui en profite pour s'assurer qu'elle n'a rien de grave alors que je me dirige vers Cage.

\- Tu es foutu, Emerson t'a abandonné dès qu'il a pu.

\- Si c'est pour vous buter chez vous ainsi que ceux que vous aimez, ça en vaut le coup, ricana-t-il. Il te tuera vraiment cette fois, il ne te loupera pas une seconde fois.

Cette fois le coup ne vient pas de moi mais de mon frère et Cage tombe dans les pommes.

 **oooOoOoOooo**

A notre sortie du bunker, nous trouvons deux hélicoptères avec devant quelques soldats et Indra.

\- Sans mon autorisation, dit la femme en me fixant.

\- Je n'ai pas à te demander la permission pour intervenir, je réponds alors que Gustus sort avec Maya dans les bras

\- C'était imprudent.

\- Ça valait le coup, nous n'avons que de légères blessures.

\- Et les terroristes ?

\- Tu trouveras quelques prisonniers qui t'attendent. Dont Cage.

\- Emerson ?

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche et elle soupire. Je reprends avant qu'elle ne se fasse de fausses idées :

\- Il n'était pas là mais tu auras déjà à faire avec Cage. Mount Weather n'est plus une menace, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on attrape Emerson. Nous allons conduire Maya auprès de Jasper. Je t'emprunte un hélico.

\- Bon travail, nous lance-t-elle alors que nous passons devant elle.

\- _Toujours_ , je réponds.

Mon visage se ferme alors que je monte dans l'hélicoptère. Emerson est toujours dans la nature et il sait où nous trouver. La première erreur sera fatale. Je ne pense qu'à retrouver Clarke pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

* * *

Et hop, fini pour aujourd'hui. Un chapitre plein d'action, de sang et d'émotion. On se retrouve ici dans deux semaines si tout va bien !

J'attend vos petits messages !

Des chabisous !


	18. Chapter 18 - Retour

QUOI ? Un nouveau chapitre ? Non ? Impossible ! Incroyable ! J'espère que ce chapitre me pardonnera de votre longue attente. J'ai carrément abusé, j'en ai conscience, je suis absolument pas sérieuse dans la publication. A l'avenir je posterais qu'une fois la ff terminée mais je me dois de finir ces deux là.

J'ai également fait un changement dans mon histoire et supprimé le baiser de Gustus et Raven qui m'embetait plus qu'autre chose, je préfère mon idée et qu'elle vous plaira quand elle viendra.

Comme toujours, merci pour votre soutien et votre patience.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot,

Bonne lecture.

Cha'

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Retour**

 **21 novembre, 17 heure, parking du lycée de Polis**

Le Trikru était rentré la veille avec Maya, Jasper avait fondu en larmes lorsqu'il avait découvert l'état de sa petite amie. Heureusement son état était plus impressionnant que grave, elle aurait besoin de beaucoup de repos et de soutien mais avec Nyko pour veiller sur son état, elle s'en remettrait.

Lexa se trouve maintenant devant le lycée de Polis, adossée à sa jeep, attendant patiemment la sortie des lycéens. En se frottant les mains pour se réchauffer, elle jette un coup d'œil à son frère qui se tient à côté d'elle. En voilà un autre qui était impatient de rentrer. La sonnerie retentit et au bout de quelques instants les premiers adolescents commencent à sortir. Lexa n'a aucun mal à reconnaître Clarke dans la mêlée générale et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu as l'air niaise, remarque son frère.

\- Tais toi, soupire-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle reporte de nouveau son attention sur Clarke. cette dernière est en compagnie d'Octavia, Raven, et… Finn. La brune fronce les sourcils en voyant le jeune homme près de sa blonde mais sa colère s'évapore aussitôt que son regard croise celui de Clarke. Durant quelques secondes, le sourire que lui renvoie la lycéenne lui fait oublier tout le reste. Emerson qui est toujours en cavale et menace les personnes qu'elle aime, Finn qui tourne autour de Clarke. Il n'y a plus que la blonde. Mais la magie se brise lorsqu'Octavia se jette dans les bras de Lincoln alors que Clarke s'approche avec timidité de Lexa, Raven et Finn sur les talons.

\- Hey, dit-elle en souriant timidement.

\- Hey, répond en retour la brune sans faire de geste.

Elle sait que Clarke, bien qu'à l'aise avec leur histoire, n'est pas prête à s'assumer devant tout son lycée et ses amis, Lexa étant passé par là, des années auparavant, elle comprend parfaitement.

\- Vous êtes rentré quand ? demande Raven.

\- Hier, répond Lincoln sans lâcher Octavia.

\- Comment ça c'est passé ?

\- Bien, Maya est de retour auprès de Jasper, répond simplement Lexa, ne pouvant parler ouvertement dans un endroit aussi peuplé.

\- Génial ! répond Raven.

Lexa veut embrasser Clarke, surtout avec ce crétin de Finn dans les parages, mais elle prend sur elle pour ne pas céder. Pour se focaliser sur autre chose, elle observe le jeune homme avec intensité. Ce dernier se tient légèrement en retrait, fuyant le regard de la militaire qui ne peut réprimer un sourire. Bien, il a peur d'elle.

\- On se fait une soirée plus tard, ça vous dit ? demande Lincoln.

Les lycéennes hésitent alors Finn prend la parole :

\- Elles ont déjà un truc de prévu ce soir.

Lexa hausse un sourcil et lance un regard interrogateur à Clarke qui semble gênée.

\- Eh bien, avec le club on avait prévu de…

\- Ok, pas de soucis, dit Lexa en souriant. Bien sur ce, je vais rentrer. Lincoln tu viens ou tu restes ?

Le jeune homme embrasse sa petite amie et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle hoche la tête et il monte dans la jeep en faisant un signe de la main aux filles. Lexa quant à elle s'éloigne sans lancer un regard au groupe, laissant Clarke perplexe.

Alors que la voiture s'éloigne du lycée, Lincoln se tourne vers sa soeur.

\- Je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas collé ton poing dans la tête de ce mec.

\- Crois-moi, je suis la première que ça surprend. Mais elle ne veut pas qu'on attire l'attention sur… nous.

Elle sert fort le volant alors que son téléphone vibre, Lincoln l'attrape.

\- C'est Clarke.

\- Laisse sonner. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

Son frère n'insiste pas, il sait que lorsque Lexa est comme ça, le mieux à faire est de la laisser tranquille

 **21 novembre, 22 heure, jardin du chalet Woods**

Les Woods avaient laissé Lexa tranquille, cette dernière préférant passer ses nerfs contre le mannequin plutôt que sur eux, à leur plus grand bonheur. Ils n'avaient pas abordé le sujet d'Emerson, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le moment.

La nuit est bien entamée quand son frère sort pour la retrouver toujours en train de maltraiter ce pauvre mannequin extérieur. Sans un mot, il lui tend son téléphone. Lexa jette un œil à l'écran et regarde la photo. On y voit Clarke. Et Finn. Proche. Très proche. Trop proche. En message une adresse. Le garçon lui tend son casque.

\- Vas-y.

 **21 novembre, 22h20, appartement des Blake.**

Lexa entre dans l'appartement sans hésitation, se frayant un passage parmi les nombreux jeunes présents. Elle ignore les remarques qu'on lui fait et s'efforce de trouver Clarke. Elle la voit alors, sur la terrasse, Finn toujours près d'elle. Alors qu'elle s'approche elle voit le garçon écraser violemment ses lèvres sur celle de Clarke. Sa Clarke. Elle sent la colère monter quand elle voit la blonde le repousser avec force avant de le gifler.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin, crache Finn. Je me suis excusé cent fois…

\- Tu pourrais t'excuser un milion de fois, ça ne change rien au fait que je ne veux plus être avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ? On est le couple parfait…

Clarke va répondre quand elle remarque la brune, instantanément son visage s'illumine alors qu'elle lui fait signe de s'approcher.

\- On était, le reprend Clarke.

\- Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

\- Moi, répond sincèrement Clarke. Tu es resté le même alors que moi j'ai changé.

\- Pourquoi ? s'emporte le garçon.

Il remarque alors Lexa qui sort les rejoindre et son regard change. Sa mâchoire se crispe et ses poings se serrent.

\- Toi.

\- Bonsoir, répond Lexa, les mains dans ses poches.

\- Tu n'es pas invitée.

\- Si, rétorque rapidement Clarke. Par moi.

Le jeune homme observe tour à tour les deux femmes et pousse un grognement.

\- C'est toi la cause du changement de Clarke !

\- On peut dire ça, sourit avec arrogance la brune.

\- Ca suffit vous deux, lance Clarke en s'interposant. Finn, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. C'est fini, tu dois t'y faire.

Elle tire Lexa par la manche et la traine sur le palier. Elles se dévisagent un moment en silence. Au bout de quelques instants, Lexa pose son front contre celui de sa petite amie, rassurée devoir qu'elle ne l'a repousse pas.

\- Je suis désolée, commence la brune.

\- Chut, la coupe Clarke en souriant. Tu es mignonne quand tu es jalouse…

\- Je ne suis pas…

Mais devant le regard amusé de Clarke, elle abdique.

\- Peut-être un peu… Mais j'avais mes raisons, vu qu'il te tournait autour.

\- Mhmh, mais tu as pu voir que je ne suis pas intéressée… du tout.

Lexa sourit et embrassa sa blonde avant de lui prendre la main.

\- Viens, allons profiter de la fête et de tes amis…

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait…

\- Mais c'est important pour toi, donc ça l'est pour moi. Et je serais sage devant tes amis. Je me contenterais de massacrer du regard cet abruti s'il s'approche trop de toi...

\- Tu es bête, rit la lycéenne.

Lexa lui vole un baiser avant de la traîner à l'intérieur.

 **22 novembre,7h, appartement des Blakes.**

Lexa se réveille doucement et prend quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits. Sa tête tambourine légèrement alors que les souvenirs de la soirée lui reviennent et qu'elle observe Clarke endormie dans ses bras sur le canapé. Cette soirée lui a fait un bien fou, elle a pu relâcher la tension accumulée depuis plusieurs semaines, oubliant même la menace qui pèse sur sa famille et elle. Lorsque les jeunes ont commencé à partir et qu'il ne restait plus que les amis proches de Clarke, cette dernière s'était montré beaucoup plus entreprenante, allant même jusqu'à l'embrasser, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Lexa. Elle ferme les yeux et profite encore un peu de l'étreinte de sa petite amie avant de se dégager doucement, arrachant un grognement à la blonde qui ouvrit un œil.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Le monde n'attend pas, princesse, sourit-elle. Je vais rentrer faire mon jogging.

\- Mais il est…

\- 7h.

\- On s'est couché il y a deux heures à peine !

\- Et d'ailleurs j'ai deux heures de retard sur mon planning.

\- Tu es folle, Woods, grogne Raven en s'emmitoufle dans son duvet.

\- Attend de voir quand Indra me chargera de votre entraînement, ricane la brune en enfilant sa veste.

\- Non, tout mais pas ça !

Lexa dépose un baiser sur les lèvres endormie de Clarke et lui souffle.

\- Je t'appelle plus tard.

Elle sourit en entendant la blonde marmonner et sort en attrapant son casque. Le froid lui fouette le visage alors qu'elle retrouve son sérieux. Emerson est toujours en liberté et tant qu'il ne sera pas appréhendé, il reste une terrible menace. Pour sa famille. Pour Clarke. Et Lexa ne le tolérait pas.

 **22 novembre, 7h25, chalet Woods**

Lexa est satisfaite de voir que les militaires ne l'ont pas attendue pour commencer à préparer le terrain. Elle ralentit devant son frère qui pose une caméra dans un arbre et relève sa visière.

\- J'en déduis que vous vous êtes réconciliées.

\- Merci, répondit-elle simplement avant de reprendre son masque de leader. Réunion dans 5 minutes.

Lorsque Lexa entre dans la pièce, le silence se fait immédiatement. La jeune femme arbore un visage fermé dont ils ont bien l'habitude.

\- Bien, notre retour ici n'implique pas vraiment du repos, commence t-elle. Emerson est toujours dans la nature et il connaît l'existence de notre planque et de nos identités.

\- Je…

\- Non Maya, tu n'y es pour rien, la coupe sèchement Lexa. Personne ici ne te tient rigueur de cette situation, alors fais de même, est ce clair ?

La jeune femme hoche la tête avant de la baisser. Jasper attrape sa main et la serre pour la réconforter.

\- Si nous sommes directement visés, connaissant Emerson, on ne peut exclure le fait qu'il s'en prenne à des personnes innocentes.

\- Vous devriez peut être mettre sous protection vos amies, souffle Monty.

\- Elles savent se défendre, dit Anya, mais Emerson est dangereux. C'est vrai que ça serait plus facile si on les avait à l'oeil.

\- Cela mettrait leur famille en danger, remarque Nyko. Ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux…

\- On ne peut pas surveiller toute la ville… soupire Lincoln.

\- Eh bien, techniquement si, répond Jasper, attirant tout les regards sur lui. Quoi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous savez que beaucoup de ville ont aujourd'hui un système de vidéo surveillance ? eh bien, il suffirait qu'on pirate celui de la ville et on aurait accès à toutes ces caméras. Je ne dis pas qu'on peut tout voir venir, il y a énormément de lieu a surveiller mais…

\- Tu es un génie ! s'exclame Monty en ouvrant son ordinateur portable et en commençant à pianoter dessus.

\- C'est envisageable Monty ? demande Lexa.

\- Sans aucun doute, répond l'asiatique avec un sourire.

\- Bien, vous avez carte blanche pour aménager le salon.

\- Pour acheter du matériel également ?

Lexa sort son porte-monnaie de sa poche et le lance à Jasper qui l'attrape sans dissimuler son enthousiasme.

\- Mais que ce qui est nécessaire, je n'ai pas encore envie de me retrouver avec 3 consoles nouvelles générations…

\- Dommage, la Switch est vraiment sympa, réplique Jasper avec un grand sourire.

\- Bien, nous avons un début de solution pour la surveillance, mais nous restons ses cibles prioritaires, nous devons donc être sur nos gardes en permanence.

\- Nous avons établis un système de surveillance automatisé autour du périmètre, répond Monty en pianotant sur son ordinateur. La moindre présence nous sera communiquée. Le problème c'est que notre logiciel ne fait pas la différence entre un chien et une personne accroupie, donc…

\- Du moment qu'il ne couine pas quand un écureuil ou un oiseau passe, grogne Anya.

\- C'est arrivé une fois ! Il faut juste finir de l'installer et de le calibrer...

Lexa lève les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Bien. Je vais allez voir Marcus Kane pour le mettre au courant de la situation et qu'il ne soit pas surpris s'il aperçoit une arme ou deux.

\- Il va probablement se dire que nous sommes un danger pour la ville, remarque Gustus.

\- Possible et je m'en fous, rétorqua la brune en croisant les bras. Gus et Ontari, vous vous occupez de l'entretien des armes, je veux qu'elles soient nickel et prêtent à l'emploi. Lincoln et Nyko, vous finissez de sécuriser le périmètre. Monty et Jasper, je vous laisse vous occuper du matériel électronique… Anya vous accompagnera. Maya, tu te reposes mais si vraiment tu veux aider, assistes Gus et Ontari.

\- Bien, répondent t ils en coeur alors que Lexa est déjà entrain de sortir à vive allure.

Elle passe dans l'armurerie, attrape un couteau et un 9mm qu'elle dissimule dans ses vêtements avant de se saisir de son casque.

\- Bien, direction le commissariat.

 **22 novembre, 8h30, Commissariat d'Arkadia**

Elle entre dans le bâtiment et se dirige vers l'accueil d'un pas ferme, attirant les regards des policiers sur elle. Elle observe le jeune homme devant elle et repère son nom.

\- Bonjour, agent Miller.

\- Bonjour, répond celui-ci.

\- J'aimerai voir le commissaire Kane.

Il la regarde de bas en haut et grimace.

\- Le commissaire est occupé.

Lexa soupire, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils s'arrêtent sur l'apparence ? À croire qu'elle doit se promener en treillis pour se faire respecter… Elle pose ses mains sur le bureau et fixe l'homme droit dans les yeux.

\- Si vous pouviez lui dire que Lexa Woods voudrait lui parler, je suis certaine qu'il me trouverait quelques instants.

Le policier déglutit et hocha la tête avant de disparaître. Lexa profite de cet instant pour observer le petit commissariat. La ville n'étant pas très grande, ce dernier n'a rien d'imposant mais semble tout de même bien dirigé.

\- Woods, dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourne et sourit à Marcus Kane. Leur dernière conversation s'était terminée par l'arrivée d'Indra ce qui avait dû particulièrement agacé l'homme.

\- Kane, répond-elle sur le même ton.

\- Suivez-moi, allons parler dans mon bureau.

Lorsqu'ils passent le détecteur de métaux, tous deux sonnent. Si le policier chargé de la sécurité ne se préoccupe pas de son chef, il s'approche de Lexa qui l'arrête d'un geste de la main.

\- C'est bon, dit Kane avant de reprendre le chemin de son bureau.

Une fois la porte fermée et installé, il croise ses mains sur le bureau.

\- Vous êtes armée alors que vous êtes en permission ?

\- Question de précaution, explique la brune en souriant. Mais sachez que mon unité à tout à fait le droit d'être armée, nous ne sommes jamais complètement en permission.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de privilèges…

\- Oui, il y a quelques avantages à risquer sa vie continuellement pour préserver le pays, réplique sèchement Lexa.

Kane soupire et ferme les yeux.

\- Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on brave mon autorité.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça dont il est question, s'agace Lexa. Nous respectons vos règles, Lincoln a quasiment terminé sa fresque et je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'aucun de mes hommes n'a fait d'écart depuis cet incident.

Marcus doit bien le reconnaitre, les militaires se tiennent à carreau mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se méfier.

\- Mais vous venez armée ici.

\- Question précaution, je vous l'ai dit. C'est à ce sujet que je suis ici. Connaissez-vous Mount Weather ?

\- L'organisation terroriste ?

\- Nous l'avons démantelé récemment, Cependant ils avaient eu le temps de torturer un de mes hommes.

\- S'ils n'existent plus, en quoi est-ce un problème ?

\- Il y a un homme qui court encore.

\- Vous êtes entrain de me dire qu'un terroriste sait où vous trouver ?!

\- Oui, répond-elle calmement.

\- Mais qui..?

\- Emerson, mais devant l'absence de réaction de l'homme, elle explique : l'homme qui m'a tiré dessus dans ce centre commercial il y a quelques temps.

Kane blêmit, il sait à quel point cet homme peut être dangereux, n'ayant pas hésité à tirer sur un militaire.

\- La possibilité qu'il s'en prenne à des innocents est faible, sachant qu'il fera le rapprochement entre moi et le Trikru, mais pas inexistante. Mes hommes seront armés à partir d'aujourd'hui et vous devriez mettre les vôtres au courant.

\- Au courant de quoi ? Que vous êtes un groupe d'élite militaire et que vous mettez en danger leur famille ?

\- Juste d'une menace possible, continue Lexa sans perdre son calme. Par sécurité. Mais nous nous occupons de ça, je voulais juste vous prévenir.

\- Trop aimable, lâche l'homme.

\- Bon, écoutez, je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas et je m'en fiche royalement. Je ne vous dois rien, je pense faire suffisamment pour mon pays pour ne pas me préoccuper de ce qu'on pense de moi mais j'aimerai tout de même vous rappeler que nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis.

Elle se lève et le salut avant de sortir. Devant le bâtiment, elle allume une cigarette et ferme les yeux. Elle décroche son téléphone quand ce dernier sonne.

\- Woods.

\- _Tu ne devrais pas fumer, je suis certain que Clarke n'apprécierais pas,_ lui dit la voix de Jasper.

Elle regarde autour d'elle et repère une caméra. Elle sourit et son majeur dans sa direction avant de raccrocher.

Dans son bureau, Marcus médite les paroles de Lexa. Il ouvre les archives de la police et tape Trikru dans la barre de recherche. _Confidentiel._ Il ouvre son tiroir et sort une carte qu'il observe un instant. Simple, épurée, juste un nom et un numéro. Il compose le numéro et attend.

\- Indra Johns, j'écoute.

\- Bonjour, c'est Marcus Kane a l'appareil, vous m'aviez dit de vous appeler si j'avais des questions à propos du Trikru.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez le faire, répond Indra.

\- Moi non plus, souffle l'homme en s'adossant à son fauteuil. Mais votre protégée sait être intéressante.

\- Bien. Vous n'avez qu'à passer à mon bureau à la base de TonDc aujourd'hui, je vous dirais ce que vous devez et pouvez savoir.

\- Je passerais en début d'après-midi.

\- Très bien.

Elle raccroche sans autre formalité et Kane soupire.

\- Foutus militaires…

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Un chapitre calme, mais vous savez ce qu'on dit… Le calme avant la tempête…

À très vite.

Des chabisous,.


End file.
